ANBU
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Karin memiliki kanker? Itu bohong atau sungguhan? Apakah itu adalah jebakan, tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar? Sakura harus memilih, antar impian sang kakak, atau impiannya sedniri./ Mohon maaf untuk reviews yang tak terbalas yah, itu berarti telad masuk./ tak ada maksud basing char. / Rate M for safety. / LAST CHAP UPDATE! / Enjoy reading../ Thx for your support.. :)
1. Mission 1

****Hallo Minna-sannn... ^o^  
Ketemu lagi nih sama Shera...  
Shera kangen sama review-an kalian lhooo... xO

Kali ini Shera bikin Fic seputar 'kenakalan remaja' nih..  
Meski ANBU di anime sebenernya adalah pihak yang baik, tapi kali ini Shera bikin agak sedikit nakal..  
Tapi tenang aja... Shera gak bakalan ngerusak reputasi ANBU kok.. (semoga saja)

nah, kalau bergitu coba cicipi *dzig* Fic Shera satu ini yaaa... xD

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER CHARA © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DISCLAIMER STORY © SHERA LIUZAKI**

**.**

**.**

**_PRESENT_**

**.**

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

**9 January 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Mission 1 : OSIS Is A God In KHSI**

**(OSIS Adalah Dewa di KHSI)**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Di Konoha, ada sebuah sekolah menengah akhir yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyandang gelar standar International, namanya Konoha High School International (KHSI). Fasilitas dan kemampuan murid-muridnya sungguh 'luar biasa'. Mengapa dikatakan demikian? Karena meski mereka memiliki IQ yang ultra tinggi menjulang ke angkasa. (*plak* gomen lebay) tapi mereka semua memiliki syndrome laziness, alias MALES.

Pertama, mari kita bahas mengenai murid-muridnya. Murid disini rata-rata adalah golongan menengah ke atas. Uang bukan masalah lagi untuk mereka, berapapun mereka sanggup membayar. Dan sayangnya sekolah KHSI ini sudah terlalu 'kaya' untuk menampung uang mereka. Jadi intinya, murid-murid disini tak bisa seenaknya mengandalkan 'uang' mereka untuk mendapatkan nilai.

Kedua adalah gurunya. Guru-guru disini sudah setaraf dengan professor. Lihatlah saja kepala mereka yang sepertiga botak itu, (*plak*) itu merupakan bukti bahwa otak mereka kelewat encer. Dan guru-gurunya juga tak kalah 'tajir' dari para muridnya, jadi kalau kalian sekolah disini lalu mencoba menyogok mereka dengan uang… ck ck ck lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk di DO (Drop Out) aja deh.

Ada satu lagi hal yang perlu digaris bawahi di KHSI ini, yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Yaitu mengenai OSIS. Ada apa dengan OSIS KHSI? Sebenarnya tak ada yang berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan OSIS di sekolah-sekolah lainnnya, hanya saja KHSI memberikan hak khusus yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh OSIS saja. Yaitu pembuatan peraturan.

Di KHSI, peraturan dibuat oleh OSIS dan disahkan oleh tanda tangan kepala sekolah. Segala peraturan yang dibuat OSIS, harus dilaksanakan sebagaimana mestinya, jika tidak akan muncul konsekuensi dari ringan sampai berat. Yah, intinya adalah… bahwa OSIS menjadi dominant penting di KHSI ini melebihi kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

Ok, cukup untuk pembahasan awal kita. Selanjutnya mari focus kepada ketua OSIS kita ini. Ketua wanita pertama yang menyandang gelar 'Ketua OSIS' di tahun pertamanya. Sebenarnya untuk menjadi ketua OSIS cukup mudah, kau hanya perlu menjadi peringkat pertama pararel di setiap ujian, 3 kali berturut-turut. Tapi itu juga tak bisa dibilang mudah mengingat IQ mereka yang 'menjulang' itu.

"Hey, kau!"

Inilah dia, ketua kita mulai beraksi. Di setiap pagi pukul 7 kurang 10 menit, itu adalah jam neraka bagi siswa-siswi KHSI. Mengapa? Karena mereka akan menghadapi ketua OSIS mereka yang super tertib itu.

"Kenapa perhiasanmu banyak sekali? Kau ini bukan pedagang emas, kan? Copot itu sekarang!" pekiknya kencang sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan seorang murid perempuan yang berdandan menor.

"Kau yang disana! Kau juga! Kenapa membawa anjing ke sekolah? Kau pikir ini penampungan hewan liar?! Cepat bawa pulang!"

"Hey kau! Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu? Kemana seragammu?! Aku takkan membiarkanmu masuk kalau kau tak segera berganti pakaian!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan datang dengan helicopter! Kau pikir itu tak berisik?! Mengganggu warga sekitar!"

"Hey!"

Yah, seperti itulah pekikan-pekikan dari ketua OSIS kita, Haruno Sakura. Di tahun pertamanya, ia sudah dapat mengalahkan 500 lebih siswa bahkan kakak-kakak kelasnya. Itulah sebabnya ia menjadi ketua OSIS di periode tahun ini. Dan yang seperti kita lihat pula, bahwa Sakura sangat mengutamakan yang namanya 'kedisiplinan'. Oleh karenanya ia selalu datang tepat pukul 6.50 pagi untuk mengecek kesiswaan.

"Haahh… mereka ini selalu saja melanggar aturan." Sakura mendesah frustasi sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Apa mereka tak tahu kalau kelakuan mereka itu bisa merusak mertabat dari sekolah ini?!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan._ Kau sudah berusaha keras." sahut gadis dengan aura yang suram dan rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Sekilas, kita deskripsikan saja dia sebagai 'sadako' (hantu jepang).

"Kau terlalu tegang, Hinata-_san_. Mukamu jadi seram kalau kau tegang begitu." Sahut lagi seorang pemuda dengan rambut peraknya yang dikuncir kebelakang, Yakushi Kabuto. "Lagipula sebagian dari mereka yang kau celotehi macam-macam sudah berubah kan, Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura menangguk menanggapinya. Mereka adalah anggota OSIS. Dengan Sakura sebagai ketuanya, Kabuto sebagai wakil sekaligus penasehat, dan Hinata sebagai sekertaris sekaligus bendahara. OSIS hanya terdiri dari mereka saja, dan kini mereka sedang rapat di ruangan OSIS. Dengan fasilitas bak hotel berbintang 15 tentunya, *plak*.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mentolerir pelanggaran seperti itu." Sahut Sakura tak mau kalah sambil mengambil posisinya terduduk di kursi. "Pelanggaran tetaplah pelanggaran, betapapun kecilnya hal itu."

"Kau harus sedikit bermurah hati lah, Sakura-_san_." Kabuto kini terkekeh kecil melihat ketua-nya itu. Bagi Kabuto, Sakura merupakan anak kecil yang berperan seperti pahlawan bertopeng menumpas kejahatan. Hal itu karena Kabuto yang berada di kelas XI, sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata baru menduduki kelas X.

Sakura mendecih pelan sebelum kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Apa ada laporan baru?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bahas." Hinata segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju loker yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya. Sakura dan Kabuto yang melihatnya terkadang merasa ngeri juga, selain karena aura gelap dan rambut panjang Hinata yang menyeramkan, juga karena langkah Hinata begitu lembut bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sebenarnya tak ada masalah baru yang muncul, hanya saja aku ingin mengingatkan mengenai masalah yang belum dapat kita selesaikan." Sahut Kabuto sambil mengetik sesuatu pada layar komputernya.

"Masalah yang belum terselesaikan? Masalah 'itu'?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan berbalik menatap serius ke arah Kabuto.

"Iya, beberapa waktu yang lalu ada yang mengeluhkan bahwa buku catatannya hilang, padahal di dalamnya ada latihan soal yang diberikan guru untuk menghadapi ujian. Akibatnya ia jadi tak dapat mengerjakan ujian dengan baik dan mendapat peringkat bawah." Kabuto kembali menjelaskan dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti mengotak-atik keyboard di komputernya.

"Apa ada barang bukti atas kejadian itu? Kemana buku itu sekarang?" sahut Sakura serius.

"Beberapa hari setelahnya buku itu kembali kepada pemiliknya. Tapi catatan mengenai latihan soal itu hilang tak berbekas." Kabuto terlihat menunduk dan membuka laci mejanya.

"Kemarin aku juga mendapatkan laporan yang sama dari guru bagian kesiswaan, bila dihitung… selama seminggu ini kejahilan meningkat sekitar 20% dari biasanya." Kini Hinata tengah memegang sebuah buku besar yang berisikan dokumen-dokumen catatannya.

"Oh ya, ketua. Ini merupakan satu-satunya barang bukti yang ditemukan terselip di buku itu." Kabuto bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil memegang suatu bungkusan. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Sakura.

"Ini…" Sakura menerima bungkusan yang diberikan Kabuto itu. Ia membukanya, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kartu yang memiliki lambang konoha bergaris. (Seperti lambang di dahi itachi).

"Tak salah lagi, ini adalah 'death card'." Sahut Kabuto menegaskan.

Sebenarnya, ada satu masalah yang tak dapat diatasi OSIS-OSIS sebelumnya di KHSI ini. Yaitu ada sekelompok anak-anak jahil yang selalu menargetkan siswa-siswa atau bahkan guru yang tak bersalah. Kejahilannya memang tak terlalu berat, hanya sekedar kehilangan buku, kehilangan makanan, corat-coret jahil, yah… sekedar kenakalan remaja lah. Dan di setiap perbuatannya, mereka selalu meninggalkan tanda seperti sekarang ini. Sebuah kartu yang disebut dengan 'death card'.

Tapi tetap saja, tugas OSIS kan menjaga keamanan warga sekolahnya. Jadi memberantas hal seperti ini merupakan kewajiban bagi mereka.

"Kapan mereka akan menghentikan kebodohan ini…? Aku sudah capek mendengar laporan mengenai ulah mereka." Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia membuka laci mejanya, di sana telah penuh oleh death card yang ditemukannya pada kasus-kasus sebelumnya.

Hinata dan Kabuto saling bertatapan sejenak. Mereka juga capek untuk menangani persoalan seperti ini, karena bagaimanapun mereka juga harus mempertahankan peringkat untuk tetap berada di bangku OSIS.

"Mereka memang _trouble maker_ sejati. Bahkan kita tak mengetahui berapa jumlah anggota mereka dan bagaimana cara mereka bergerak." Sakura terlihat frustasi.

"Mereka bukan '_trouble maker_'. Mereka menyebut dirinya dengan nama 'ANBU'." ralat Kabuto. "Entah apa yang mendasari mereka melakukan hal ini, tapi kegiatan mereka ini sudah sangat meresahkan bagi warga sekolah."

Kalau OSIS diumpamakan sebagai Dewa di KHSI, kalau begitu ANBU menjadi iblis-nya. Mungkin itulah perumpamaan yang tepat saat ini.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Ia terduduk di depan meja belajarnya. Di hadapannya ada berbagai buku-buku tebal yang sedang dipelajarinya untuk ulangan besok. Tapi rasanya otaknya sangat berat, berhubung ia mendapat tugas lagi dari OSIS.

"_Sakura-san, kurasa kita harus menyelidikinya dengan pasti. Pertama mari kita mencaritahu terlebih dahulu markas mereka. Kali ini, kupercayakan kepadamu."_

"Aaakh~!" Sakura memekik sambil menjambak rambutnya. Memang apa yang diucapkan Kabuto itu terlihat mudah, tapi pemraktekannya kan sulit.

.Cklek.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk itu.

"Kau bisa botak bila melakukan hal seperti itu, Sakura." Sosok wanita dengan rambut merah darah dan kacamata tebal yang menghiasi wajah eloknya tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura.

"Karin-_nee_…" Sakura merengek sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan sang kakak. "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai merasa jenuh."

Karin tersenyum sejenak. Ia membelai rambut adik satu-satunya itu. Orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus Karin serta Sakura, sehingga Karin memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura tinggal bersamanya di apartement. Kini yang Sakura punya hanya kakaknya. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan kakaknya saja. Seperti Sakura yang menyayangi Karin, Karin pun sangat menjaga Sakura.

"Tugas sebagai Ketua OSIS memang berat, tapi itu adalah tugas yang mulia." Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah adiknya itu. "Kau sudah berusaha selama ini, apa kau mau menyerah saja sampai di sini? Kemana Sakura, adikku yang pantang menyerah itu ya…?"

Sakura tersenyum ramah. Ia memeluk kembali kakaknya itu. Mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil. Dari SD, SMP, mereka bersama. Jarak satu tahun membuat mereka tak begitu banyak memiliki perbedaan pendapat. Tapi ketika memasuki SMA, Karin memutuskan untuk berpisah sekolah dari Sakura. Alasannya adalah untuk memandirikan Sakura. Ia tak ingin Sakura terlalu bergantung padanya, ia ingin Sakura juga memiliki teman selain dirinya di luar sana.

"_Neechan_ sendiri… bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?"

"Baik-baik saja, seperti biasa."

"Uft! Padahal kita sama-sama ketua OSIS, tapi kenapa hanya sekolahku yang memiliki kepribadian menyebalkan seperti ini?! Aku ingin pindah ke Suna saja!" Sakura kembali memekik frustasi. Karin pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah, _neechan_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah? Asyiiiikkk~"

-ooOoo-

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya yang tersengal bahkan dilupakannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai sekitar yang dilaluinya. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena kebingungan mencari. Mencari sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Kemana ya… uh~"

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelupuknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakura-_san_? Ada apa?" seorang gadis bercepol dua menghampiri Sakura. Perlahan Sakura menatap wajah gadis itu. Sebenarnya bukan gadis itu yang tinggi, hanya saja Sakura yang pend—eh, maksudku kecil.

"Ah!" Sakura sontak menunjuk tepat ke arah gadis itu. "Kau! Aku sudah bilang jangan menggunakan perhiasan yang berlebihan ke sekolah! Cukup ala kadarnya saja…!"

Nah, ini dia. Kebiasaan Sakura muncul lagi kalau ia melihat siswa yang tidak tertib. Gadis bercepol itu pun tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeram ke arah Sakura. Beberapa gadis yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Heh! Kami ini ingin membantumu! Kenapa kau sewot sekali! Jangan sok mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS yah! Kau itu hanya pengganti karena peringkat pertama tak jadi masuk ke sekolah ini!"

.Dheg.

Hati Sakura mencelos seketika. Memang benar, saat penerimaan murid, Sakura mendapat peringkat kedua. Tapi karena anak yang mendapat peringkat pertama tak jadi masuk ke sekolah ini, maka Sakura yang menduduki peringkat pertama. Mungkin dengan kata lain itu disebut 'menggantikan', tapi bagaimanapun Sakura tak suka disebut seperti itu.

"Dasar ketua tak becus! Bikin muak saja!"

Sakura terdiam saat gadis bercepol bersama kedua temannya berjalan melewatinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sorot matanya meredup seketika. Entah mengapa ia seperti mendapat pukulan telak dari kenyataan itu.

"Ukh~ Apa-apaan sih…" Sakura mengusap keringat—yang sebenarnya sedikit tercampur oleh air mata—nya. Sakura pun berlalu menuju ke ruang OSIS-nya.

Sementara itu seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam sambil mengemut sebuah permen lollipop. Sosok itu sejak tadi berada di atas pohon tepat di depan jendela aula tempat kejadian Sakura dan gadis bercepol itu berselisih.

"Hmmm…"

Sosok itu bergumam. Ekor matanya mengikuti langkah Sakura sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Ia bergumam pelan sebelum ia meloncat turun dari pohon itu.

"Target telah ditemukan."

-ooOoo-

Hinata dan Kabuto saling bertukar pandangan bingung. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kabuto mengangkat bahunya. Mereka kini sedang terkena aura suram dari ketua mereka yang kini terpuruk di mejanya.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura-_chan?_" Hinata kembali melirik ke arah Kabuto.

"Kudengar 'Clife' menghilang entah kemana pagi ini." sahut Kabuto sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Clife?" Hinata memandang bingung.

"Itu adalah gantungan kunci _teddy bear_ pemberian kakaknya. Sepertinya itu adalah benda berharga baginya, karna ia selalu membawanya kemana-mana."

"Lalu sekarang menghilang? Kok bisa?"

"Mungkin terjatuh saat berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Itulah makanya hari ini kita tidak mengadakan ketertiban pagi seperti biasanya."

"Oh… begitu. Pasti berat untuknya ya." Hinata kembali berkutat dengan data-data keuangan OSIS yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Yeah… Hinata-_san_, aku keluar sebentar ya." Kabuto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku di rumah. Aku juga titip surat izinku ya, tolong berikan pada guru piket setelah ini. Maaf merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak."

Setelahnya Kabuto menaruh sebuah amplop di atas mejanya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura yang mendengar pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresinya sudah tak karuan sampai-sampai mungkin lebih seram dari Hinata.

"Kabuto mau kemana?"

"Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin sebuah keperluan mendesak, ia juga sampai membuat surat izin untuk pelajaran selanjutnya." Hinata mengklik tombol 'enter' di keyboard-nya. Dan setelahnya printer mulai bergerak mencetak angka-angka hasil kerja Hinata.

"Uft!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Hinata. "Hinata, temani aku mencari Clife yuuuuuk~"

"_Gomenasai~_ Aku harus mengantarkan surat izin Kabuto-_san_ ke guru piket, aku juga harus mengantarkan berkas ini ke guru pengurus. Maaf ya…" sahut Hinata sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengikuti bayangan Hinata. Ia segera mengunci pintu ruang OSIS dan meninggalkannya. Di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah mengawasinya. Seseorang dengan sebuah lollipop yang sedang diemutnya. Sosok itu tersenyum misterius. Apakah dia kawan atau lawan?

-ooOoo-

"Haaaahhhh~!" Sakura memekik keras. Angin berhembus lebih kencang di atap sekolah. Sampai-sampai rambut panjang Sakura yang tergerai jadi berantakan dan berkali-kali ia harus membetulkannya. Tapi dengan angin ini, keringat yang muncul akibat mencari Clife-nya kesana-kemari menjadi kering.

"Miaw~"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Sakura pun menoleh. Sudah dapat diketahui kan kalau itu adalah suara kucing? Tapi sebenarnya bukanlah hal itu yang membuat Sakura terpaku menatapnya, melainkan apa yang sedang dibawa oleh kucing itu.

"Clife!" Sakura mengacung ke arah kucing itu. Hal itu membuat sang kucing mengeong kaget dan meloncat.

Namun sayang sekali, keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak pada sang kucing. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan pun tak ingin berpihak pada Sakura. Kucing itu terpeleset hingga linglung, tubuhnya kehilangan kendali dan terjatuh. Begitu pula Clife yang sedang dibawanya.

"Awas!"

Hanya ada satu kesempatan bagi Sakura. Tangannya memang mampu tuk meraih, tapi ia tak bisa meraih keduanya. Salah satu harus menjadi korban dan terjatuh dari atap gedung sekolah yang memiliki 5 lantai itu.

"Ukh~" Sakura segera menaki pagar pembatas dan meloncat. Tangannya meraih kucing kecil itu dan memeluknya erat. Bersamaan dengan itu pula kakinya menendang Clife dan membuatnya sukses mendarat di lantai atap itu pula.

'Sial~ aku akan terjatuh…!' batinnya. Kini ia hanya bisa merasakan angin kencang yang mengiringi tubuhnya yang kian dekat dengan tanah. Sakura memejamkan matanya, bersiap merasakan sakit yang mungkin membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

Lantai 5

Lantai 4

Lantai 3

Lantai 2

.Dheg.

Sakura menghitung mundur. Matanya tetap terpejam erat. Jantungnya bahkan mungkin berdebar lebih kencang daripada saat ia sedang menaiki _roolercoaster_ di taman bermain_._

'Eng…? Lantai 1?'

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah melandai sempurna di tanah setelah melewati lantai 1? Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama terlewat dari perkiraannya.

'Apa aku sudah mati?'

"Mau sampai kapan kau membebaniku?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Iapun membuka perlahan matanya. Dan sesosok pemuda dengan wajah datarnya memandang lekat ke arah Sakura. Sesaat keelokan sang pemuda membuat Sakura sampai mati kutu.

"Malaikat~" sahut Sakura tanpa sadar. Sang pemuda pun seketika membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dan Sakura juga sampai melupakan kalau ia sedang berada dalam gendongan sang pemuda.

"Pffft~ Malaikat kau bilang?" pemuda itu mendengus tertawa ringan. Hal itu seakan membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna ketika menyadari dirinya sedang digendong _bridal slyle_ oleh seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalinya.

"Le…lepaskan aku!" pekik Sakura kencang. Pemuda itupun meliriknya dengan genangan air mata di sudut matanya akibat menahan tawa. Pemuda itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia—

.Bruk.

—menjatuhkan Sakura.

"Aww~!" Sakura mengelus pantatnya yang terasa ngilu. Pemuda itu dengan seenak kepalanya langsung melepaskan gendongannya, hal itu membuat Sakura terjatuh dengan pantat sebagai penopangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sahut pemuda itu dengan polosnya. Senyumnya terlihat licik dan membuat Sakura kesal dibuatnya. Sakura pun bangkit dan menghadap pemuda itu.

"Kau! Apa kau tak tahu kalau ini bisa berbahaya? Menjatuhkan seorang gadis seperti itu benar-benar hal yang mematikan…!"

"Mana yang lebih mematikan, jatuh dari ketinggian 1 meter atau jatuh dari atap sekolah?" balas sang pemuda santai. Sakura sekali lagi menggeram kesal.

"Lagipula kenapa kau langsung menjatuhkanku tiba-tiba?!"

"Kau yang menyuruhku 'melepaskan'mu, bukan 'menurunkan'mu… aku salah?"

Sakura terdiam. Semua perkataannya dibantah mentah-mentah. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sedemikian kesalnya. Sakura mengepal erat. Giginya berceletukan menandakan kemarahannya. Sang pemuda pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih atas pertolonganku… ketua?"

Sakura mengatur kembali nafasnya yang memburu. Benar juga, ia harus menjaga kewibawaannya. Sakura menegakkan kembali pungungnya dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau minta dariku?" sahut Sakura tegas. Matanya masih tak berpaling dari sorotan tajamnya.

Sang pemuda tersenyum.

"Ada luka." Sahutnya. Sakura pun segera melirik bagian yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda itu. Sebuah goresan luka ada di paha Sakura. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia pun segera menutupi lukanya itu.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya di ruanganku. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak akan! Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri!"

"Sebaiknya kau bersikap lebih manis lagi di depan penyelamatmu. Dan lagi, yang kumaksud bukan kamu. Tapi dia." Sahut sang pemuda itu santai sambil kembali menunjuk ke bawah.

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk pemuda itu, dan sekali lagi Sakura bisa membuat matanya keluar saking terkejutnya. Ternyata yang di maksud adalah kucing kecil yang tadi diselamatkannya. Muka Sakura memerah total. Ia malu sekali ketahuan GeEr di depan pemuda menyebalkan—menurutnya—itu.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kau perlihatkan kemampuan pengobatanmu kepada sang penyelamat ini?" sahut sang pemuda dengan seringainya.

Sementara itu seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Orang itu menyeringai dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat dan mengirimnya entah kepada siapa. Kemudia sosok itu pun berlalu menghilang begitu saja.

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih berjalan ragu-ragu. Ia kini sedang mengikuti seorang pemuda yang tak dikenalinya. Meski pemuda itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya, tapi ia seperti tak pernah melihat pemuda itu. Dandanan pemuda dengan rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu terkadang membuat Sakura terkekeh bila mengingatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya sang pemuda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura yang hanya dapat menatap punggung lebar pemuda itu kini menghentikan tawanya.

"Pendengaranmu tajam juga." Sindirnya. "Apa kau murid baru? Aku seperti tak pernah melihatmu."

Pemuda itu terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura hampir saja menabrak tubuh pemuda itu. Saat ia melirik ke depan sana, Sakura baru mengetahui kalau ia telah sampai pada sebuah pintu besar dengan corak dedaunan berwarna emas.

"Aku bukan murid baru. Dan namaku bukan 'kau'." Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kartu—seperti _credit card_—dari saku celananya. Sakura masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang pemuda.

"Namaku… Uchiha Sasuke."

.Srek.

Pintu itu pun terbuka setelah Sasuke—pemuda itu—menggesekan kartunya pada sebuah alat di sebelah pintu itu. Sakura terpaku, ternyata ada juga tekhnologi seperti ini di sekolahnya. Ia sendiri benar-benar baru tahu.

"Selamat datang… ke markas kami."

Sakura melongo kagum. Saat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan isinya, di sana tedapat banyak _furniture _ yang elegan dan modern. Sungguh seperti ruangan presiden Amerika (Liat aja belom pernah *plak* xD). Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia memang mengakui kalau sekolahnya merupakan sekolah super elite, tapi ia tak pernah melihat ruangan semewah ini sebelumnya.

"Mau kagum sampai kapan?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar pada tembok. Sakura pun hanya mendecih menanggapinya.

"Dimana aku bisa mengobati luka kucing ini?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya. Ia bergumam sambil mengitari ke seluruh ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sangat besar dengan beberapa pintu di sana. Sakura yakin pemuda ini pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Ataukah mungkin ia pemilik sekolah ini? Bisa jadi.

"Coba kita liat di ruangan ini…"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada paling pojok kanan di sana. Sakura pun hanya mengikuti langkahnya saja. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menggelegar datang dari arah berlawanan dan membuat kaget mereka.

"Jangan dibuka! Disana ada—"

Terlambat. Pintu itu sudah terbuka, dan menampilkan sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang bergumul di atas sebuah ranjang _king size-_nya. Mereka melakukan olah raga yang sangat 'spektakuler' dan berhasil membuat darah Sakura mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aaaakkh~ aahh…ahh…ennghh…Sai…ahhh~"

"Ino…enghh…"

"Ahh~Aaaah~aaah~lebih cepat Sai~aaahhh~"

"nnnnhh~"

"Hhhaaaaa~Aaaahhh~aah~ah~aaaaaaahhh~!"

Suara-suara itulah yang kini mencuci otak Sakura. Tubuhnya pun kini limbung jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengeha nafas. Dan lelaki yang tadi berteriak memperingatkan mereka kini menutup kembali pintu itu.

Sakura sekali lagi dibopong oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Ia didudukan perlahan di sofa. Sakura memang tak pingsan, tapi pikirannya sangat berat sekarang. Ia baru pertama melihat hal seperti itu, apa lagi dengan kedua matanya secara 'LIVE'.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Naruto, ambilkan air putih!" perintah Sasuke pada sang pemuda jabrik yang kini bergegas menuju dapur.

"Apa-apaan ini… sebenarnya dimana aku sekarang ini?" Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut tak karuan. Kini kucing kecil itu sudah meloncat ke luar dari sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ini air putihnya!" Naruto—pemuda jabrik itu datang sambil membawa segelas penuh air putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tumben sekali Sasuke membawa wanita ke markas?"

"Markas?" Sakura meneguk sepertiga air di gelas itu. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini bersimpuh di depannya. "Markas apa? Kalian anggota club?"

"Aku belum bilang ya…" Sasuke bangkit, ia menatap ke arah Sakura sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Naruto pun bersandar pada sofa di sebelah Sakura.

"Aku ini ketua ANBU."

.Dheg.

Gelas yang dipegang Sakura sampai jatuh ke karpet di bawahanya karena tangan Sakura yang melemas. Pengakuan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendapat kejutan bertubi-tubi hari ini. Dan bahkan kau melupakan Clife-mu kan? (Clife : "Sakura-_chan_ jahat sekali… T.T)

"Apa?!" pekik Sakura kencang.

"Selamat datang di markas ANBU, Sakura-_chan_…" sapa Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang mirip hewan rubah itu.

Sementara Sakura sedang syok atas kejadian yang menimpanya, seseorang tersenyum kemenangan dibalik itu semua. Orang itu sekali lagi mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya dan mengirimnya.

Sebenarnya siapakah yang kawan dan lawan?

Yang jelas kini Sakura sedang terperangkap di markas musuh…

Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sakura? :3

-TBC-

* * *

he he...  
Humornya gaje ya?

tapi harap maklum saja ya...

Mind to review?  
review please...

Keep Trying My best!

~Shera~


	2. Mission 2

~Balasan Reviews~

**Naomi-chan : **weeehh... BBF ya... Hmmm... sayangnya ini ada Ino sebagai anggota cwe sih... :D

**ChoWulan : **waduh...masa sih gak ngerti? rumit yaaa? T.T  
Iya deh... tetep lanjut... nanti coba Shera rinci lebih ringkas lagi ya...

**Poetri-chan : **Iya deh update kilat... :3  
Nye he he...

**Cherrysakusasu : **he he he _Arigatou _yaa... :)  
Update everyday, sebisa mungkin... :D

**poetry-fuwa :** waduh... Kalo itu yah maaf aja deh... Kalo nyarinya di _in going_ ya akhrinya pasti bersambung lah... :o

**Haruno Yuna : **Seru dong... wah, siapa yang orang misterius pengemut lollipop ini.. :3  
Nanti ketahuan kok di sini...

**Yoo-chan : **iya nih... mereka akrab banget yaaa... :3  
Siapa ya yang nge-_stalk_ Saku... he he he

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 2 : Naughty Guys Called ANBU**

**(Anak-anak Nakal yang Dipanggil ANBU)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Well, ini dia…

Tokoh utama kita sedang dilanda masalah serius. OSIS yang bersikeras memberantas kenakalan-kenakalan, dan ANBU sebagai musuhnya yang menyebabkan segala kenakalan. Masalah yang selalu sulit dipecahkan OSIS, yaitu mengetahui letak markas ANBU, kini sang Ketua telah masuk dengan alaminya ke markas itu sendiri.

"Tak usah terlalu tegang, Sakura-_chan_. Kami bukan orang jahat kok." Pemuda berjabrik kuning ini dipanggil Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan tiga garis seperti kumis membuatnya seperti seekor rubah jantan.

"Maaf ya waktu itu kau melihat kegiatan kami sedang… ehem." seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan sebelah mata yang berkedip duduk di sebelah Sakura. Gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino, cukup. Hal itu malah akan membuat Sakura mengingatnya lagi." Sahut seorang lagi pemuda dengan senyuman datar yang membuat Sakura bergidik melihatnya.

"Kau hanya malu-malu kan, Sai~" Ino segera meloncat ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya manja dari belakang.

Sakura hanya dapat berpangku tangan tanpa dapat menjawab hal apapun. Ini hari keduanya berada di markas ANBU. Itu karena seorang lagi pemuda dengan _emo style-_nya mengatakan…

"_Hari ini sebaiknya kau pulang dulu, tapi pastikan kau datang besok. Di tempat ini, di jam yang sama. Dan untuk jaga-jaga akan kedatanganmu, biar gantungan teddy bear ini kupegang dulu."_

Ucapannya itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dari pada ajakan. Ia sendiri kesal mengapa juga ia harus menurutinya, tapi ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di tempat yang sama keesokan harinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Ia terjebak.

"Em… Sasuke kemana?"

Jujur saja, Sakura gugup. Kenapa? Itu karena ia berada di kandang musuh! Bayangkan saja, sekali kita melakukan gerak-gerik yang tak mereka sukai… bisa-bisa Sakura menjadi korban kejahilan mereka seumur hidup. Parahnya lagi Sasuke sedang tak berada di tempat, ia jadi semakin asing di sini. Meski ia akui juga, orang-orang di dalamnya tak terlalu dingin kepadanya.

"Sasuke sedang ada urusan dengan perusahaannya." Sahut Naruto sambil mengambil posisinya terduduk di dekat Sakura. "Aku penasaran, sebenarnya Sakura-_chan_ itu siapanya Sasuke?"

"Ah, iya iya. Aku juga penasaran, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering menceritakan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sedang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi ia tak pernah menyebutkan siapa gadis itu." Ino kini ikut angkat bicara.

"Apakah mungkin Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke?" Sai langsung bertanya ke persoalannya tanpa basa-basi.

.Glek.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali keluar dari sini. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia takkan memaafkan si pantat ayam itu karena telah membuatnya terkurung dalam markas ANBU. (Salahnya sendiri masuk ke markas itu kan? *plak*)

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke mebawa seorang wanita ke markas ini lho…" Naruto meraih sebuah permen lollipop dari saku celananya. "Apa lagi yang dibawa itu adalah musuh besar kita sendiri, ketua OSIS. Aku yakin ia pasti mempunyai sebuah rencana besar."

Sakura bergidik berkat penuturan Naruto itu. Mungkin bisa jadi Sasuke memang sengaja menjebaknya, lagipula mereka memang musuh bebuyutan. Siapapun akan melakukan apapun demi menjatuhkan lawan. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya makin gugup Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil mengemut permen lollipop itu.

"Hoek… rasanya tak enak." Sahut Naruto sambil melepaskan lollipop-nya. Hal ini sontak membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Sai yang berada di sana berbalik menatapnya.

"Bukannya itu lollipop milik Sasuke? Kau berani sekali mengambilnya." Sahut Ino sambil berjalan mengambil tas selempangnya yang berada di dekat Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya saja, ini juga mau aku kembalikan." Naruto segera membungkus kembali lollipop yang sempat dicicipinya itu. Melihatnya, Ino dan Sakura hanya bergidik jijik saja. Sedangkan Sai tak memperdulikannya dan masih asyik dengan layar laptop-nya yang menampilkan banyak gambar-gambar seperti memonitoring.

Ah, benar juga. Sejak tadi yang diperhatikan Sai itu adalah gerak-gerik seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura sampai kagum, darimana ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin ini bisa jadi bahan referensi untuknya menyerang balik nanti.

.Ckrek.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat perhatian langsung terpusat kepadanya. Kini berjalanlah dengan gagahnya seorang pemuda yang elok wajahnya dan keren gayanya. Sakura hampir saja bangkit dan melonjak mentertibkan gaya rambut urakan pemuda itu—yang menurutnya seperti pantat ayam.

"Sasuke, bagaimana?" Ino memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati Sakura. Jujur saja entah mengapa Sakura menjadi gugup dipandangnya.

"Minggir." Titah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang duduk di samping Sakura. Dengan sigap Naruto pun segera menyingkir, daripada kena amukan ketua-nya lebih baik berdiri.

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menyilakan kakinya.

"Kita ada misi." Sahutnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hal ini lah yang ditunggu-tunggu mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan melakukan kejahilan. Ino yang tadinya sedang menyisiri rambutnya, Sai yang berkutat pada laptop-nya, dan Naruto yang ngedumel tak jelas kini berpaling menatap sang ketua.

"Siapa target kita kali ini?" sahut Ino semangat.

"Seorang guru, ia mengajar matematika. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering membawa sebuah buku tebal yang dibacanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi." jelas Sasuke memberikan perincian.

"Ah...! Jangan bilang kalau-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke telah menyelanya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Itu karena Sakura tahu betul siapa yang dimaksudnya. Kakashi-_sensei_ merupakan guru yang dikaguminya. Guru matematika yang mengajarinya rumus-rumus yang mudah dimengerti. Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi.

.Brak.

Sakura menggebrak keras meja yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura sangat kesal sekarang. Ia sudah cukup menahan diri dan kini mereka akan menyusun rencananya di depan Sakura? Musuh terbesar mereka, Sang ketua OSIS?

"Cukup! Aku akan melaporkan kalian ke dewan perwakilan!" seru Sakura tegas sambil meraih tasnya dan bergegas pergi. Namun hal itu segera dicegah dengan tangan Sasuke yang menarik lengan mungil Sakura.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi?" tutur Sasuke. "Kau tak lupa bahwa 'Clife'-mu masih ada padaku kan?"

"Ukh~" benar juga, Sasuke memegang sandraan untuk Sakura. Sakura pun hanya dapat menggeram kesal. Ia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena gantungan _teddy bear_-nya itu…

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, tapi setelah kau ikut kami dalam misi kali ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke sambil merogoh tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop rasa tomat yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bohong?" jawab Sakura sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Apa yang bisa kujamin darimu?"

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum ia menghisap lollipop-nya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam darinya. Ino, Sai, dan Naruto pun hanya bisa melihat pertempuran mereka saja. Mau bagaimanapun mereka ini tetaplah musuh.

"Aku akan menjaminkan kesenangan kepadamu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Jaminan macam apa itu? Tapi melihat adanya keyakinan yang besar dalam sorot mata kelamnya membuat Sakura seakan mau tak mau terperangkap di dalamnya. Tanpa berkomentar ia pun terduduk kembali ke sofa semula. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, mari kita beraksi."

-ooOoo-

Setiap Sabtu selalu diadakan pengumpulan laporan akhir pekan tugas OSIS. Sakura berjalan perlahan sambil membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Ia membuka pelan pintu ruang guru dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Sakura meneruskan langkahnya hingga ia terhenti di depan sebuah _sensei_ bermasker yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-_sensei_." Sapa Sakura sesopan mungkin. _Sensei_ yang dipanggilnya itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergegas menyembunyikan buku itu.

"Ah…ah… Ha..Haruno-_san_, ada apa?" Kakashi nampak gugup sambil menyempil-nyempilkan buku yang tadi dibacanya itu. Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan laporan minggu ini kepada _sensei_." Sakura segera menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya itu.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak." Balas Kakashi mencoba mengambil kembali kewibawaannya.

Sakura membungkuk memberi salam sekali lagi dan akhirnya izin untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang itu. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Kakashi dan melihat bahwa ia kembali membuka buku yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik."

Ternyata ANBU telah menunggu di balik pintu ruang guru itu. Sai sedang memangku laptopnya dan mengotak-atik sebuah deretan angka. Sementara Naruto dan Ino mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut turun tangan? Kau ingin menjebakku kan?"

"Kalau kau tahu ini jebakan, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya? Dan lagi, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Clife adalah kelemahanmu."

Sakura menggeram, ia benar-benar merasa dongkol sekarang karena telah terjebak dalam perangkap musuh. Dan parahnya lagi ia masuk dengan suka rela. Sakura pun hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ya, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi saja.

"Kita sudah siap." Sahut Sai setelah mengklik tombol 'enter' di keyboard-nya.

Sakura tersentak ketika ia merasakan suatu kehangatan di tangannya. Dan ia mendapati bahwa Sasuke tengah menggenggamnya. Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kau sudah terlanjur terlibat, sebaiknya kau terus terlibat sampai selesai dan lihat aksi kami."

-ooOoo-

Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar menandakan sebuah telepon masuk, ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"_Sebentar lagi lampu akan padam. Segeralah bersiap."_ Sahut Sai di seberang sana. Setelah bergumam 'hm', Sasuke pun mematikan ponsel itu. Ia melirik ke arah seorang gadis merah muda yang mendengus kesal di sebelahnya.

"_Show time_."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke sebuah balkon apartemen, hampir saja hal itu membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Sakura masih mengikuti aba-aba Sasuke untuk mengendap-endap. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, ia merasa sampai-sampai akan kehilangan detak jantungnya karena takut. Terang saja, mereka kini sedang menyelindap ke apartemen Kakashi, gurunya sendiri.

Target ANBU dan dengan bantuan 'Ketua OSIS', sungguh luar biasa. Apa yang akan dikatakan seluruh sekolah bila mengetahui hal ini? Sakura sungguh tak ingin membayangkannya. Bisa-bisa jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak nanti.

"Hey,…" Sasuke menepuk dahi lebar Sakura perlahan. Sakura hampir saja memekik kencang atas kelakuan Sasuke yang dianggapnya tidak sopan itu. "Kalau sedang berburu kau harus focus, atau mangsamu akan kabur."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, cepatlah selesaikan."

"Kau penasaran?" Sasuke menyeringai dibalik gelapnya suasana malam itu. Mereka tengah bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela apartemen Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi sendiri sedang asyik membaca buku yang Sakura tahu adalah buku yang sama seperti saat di ruang guru tadi.

Memang benar Sakura penasaran. Ia penasaran akan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, mengapa ANBU mengincar Kakashi, sistem dan trik seperti apa yang digunakan ANBU dalam aksinya. Secara tak sadar, mungkin Sakura mulai tertarik dengan hal menguji nyali seperti ini. Ataukah—

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura, namun kini lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

—Mungkin karena ia tertarik pada ketua-nya?

Sasuke mnaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sakura, ia menyuruhnya untuk tak mengeluarkan suara karena terlihat Kakashi mulai mengantuk dan menutup bukunya. Ia menuju ranjangnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura melongo dibuatnya.

Yaitu… membuka celana.

"Aa..Hmmp!"

Sasuke dengan sigap segera menutupi mulut Sakura dan tangan satunya menutupi mata Sakura. Sasuke masih mengintai Kakashi yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piama.

'Pe…perasaan apa ini?'

Jantung Sakura terasa berdetak sangat kencang, rasanya begitu hangat dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar Sasuke. Aroma maskulin yang tercium membuatnya merasa nyaman. Beberapa saat setelahnya Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia kembali menggandeng Sakura.

"Nah, ini dia…" Sasuke membuka perlahan laci meja kerja Kakashi dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Kita datang dengan segala persiapan yang ada hanya ingin mengambil buku tak jelas seperti ini?" geram Sakura. Hal ini membuat Kakashi sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya, Sasuke pun hanya menatap Sakura tajam memberi peringatan.

"Justru karena 'tak jelas' maka harus diambil."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera keluar atau kau mau _sensei_ kesayanganmu itu memergokimu di sini?"

"Ukh~"

Selalu saja, selalu saja ucapan Sakura bisa dibantah dengan mudah oleh Sasuke. Cuma dia satu-satunya yang bisa menandinginya. Mungkin benar, Sakura mulai tertarik padanya.

-ooOoo-

Mereka kini sedang berpesta akan keberhasilan misi mereka kali ini. Siapa itu 'mereka'? Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota ANBU. Tapi ada satu orang yang murung di tengah kegaduhan mereka di sini.

Sakura memandang jenuh kepada sekelompok anak yang sungguh sangat kelewat jahil. Ia kesal sekali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai sikap mereka. Sementara itu Sasuke telah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ketua OSIS tak suka minum ya?" sahut Sasuke yang mendapat deathglare dari Sakura. Tingkah Sakura saat ini membuatnya terkekeh. "Hmph~ Kau memang menarik. Kau takut kami akan membocor kan hal ini kepada pihak luar?"

"Apa yang bisa kujamin bahwa ini takkan menyebar?" tantang Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang dengan berani menatapnya langsung, membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mempercayai kami." Sahut Sasuke tak kalah mantap. "Oh ya… aku hampir lupa."

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang dan memamerkannya di depan Sakura. Sakura akan berhasil meraihnya kalau saja Sasuke tak menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya.

"Emmm~!"

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam sorotan mata Sasuke. Sasuke yang menciumnya sama sekali tak menutup matanya, ia menatap tajam ke dalam emerald Sakura. Tak lama ciumannya pun terlepas, menyisakan rasa lollipop tomat di lidah Sakura.

"Ucapan terima kasihmu atas pertolonganku, kuterima." Seringai Sasuke sambil mengembalikan Clife kepada Sakura.

"A…apa…" otak Sakura masih berputar mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Mereka berciuman. Ya, berciuman. Ciuman pertama Sakura. Mengingatnya membuat muka Sakura memerah seketika.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

.Bletak!.

Dan jeritan itu diiringi oleh suara benda-benda yang berlemparan. (xD *plak*)

Sementara itu sekali lagi seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Orang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengirimkan kembali sebuah pesan singkat beserta sebuah foto. Orang itu menyeringai dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura-_san,_ ada berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani." Sahut Kabuto sambil menyodorkan sebuah lembaran-lembaran berkas. Namun sang ketua sama sekali tak merespon, ia menatap lembaran kertas itu dengan wajah yang bersemu. Pikirannya melayang pergi entah ke mana. Atau mungkin entah ke siapa.

Kabuto memandang bingung. Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Clife ditemukan Sakura nampak sering melamun, lalu nanti tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Pekerjaannya sering terlantar begitu saja. Hari ketertiban yang biasanya diadakan setiap hari pukul 7 kurang 10 juga terhenti sementara. Kabuto melirik ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Sakura-_san_?" Kabuto mendekatkan wajahnya.

.Buak.

Saat itu pula ia mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua yang menyebabkannya. Hinata pun sampai bergidik melihat kejadian yang di depannya itu. Sakura refleks langsung memukul wajah Kabuto ketika ia membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke berciuman waktu itu.

"Ah…ah.. Ma,maaf Kabuto-_san_…" sahut Sakura gugup. Ia mendekati tubuh Kabuto yang tersungkur jatuh di lantai. "Hinata bisa tolong ambilkan antiseptic di Pusat Kesehatan Sekolah?"

"Ah, ba…baik." Hinatapun segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Kabuto. Sakura masih menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sedangkan Kabuto hanya mengelus-elus dagunya yang terasa kaku itu.

"_Gomenasai~ _Kabuto-_san_…" sahut Sakura dengan nada penyesalan. Kabuto menatap Sakura yang terlihat gugup itu. Tangannya perlahan menyelip di sela-sela rambut panjang Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Apa kau… telah mengalami sesuatu beberapa hari ini?" sahut Kabuto masih dengan mata lurusnya. Tangannya pun membelai lembut rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Eh? Emm… tak ada." Jawab Sakura dengan seutas garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Hal ini seakan mempertegas Kabuto bahwa memang benar telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu… apa kau telah mengetahui markas ANBU?"

Pertanyaan Kabuto seakan menguak kenyataan yang disembunyikan dalam hatinya. Ucapan Kabuto seakan seperti bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang menuntut pembenaran. Sakura terdiam tak menjawab.

"Sakura-_san_, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku kalau kau memang mengetahuinya."

.Glek.

Sakura menelan ludahnya perlahan. Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia bisa saja mengatakannya, lagipula ANBU sudah tak memegang kelemahannya lagi. Tapi bila hal itu terjadi mungkin ANBU akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan mungkin… ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_san_? Bukankah kebenaran dan ketertiban harus di tegakkan? Itu adalah tugas seorang Ketua OSIS bukan?" tegas Kabuto. Tangannya masih membelai rambut panjang Sakura, membuat sang empunya merinding.

"Aku…" Sakura menunduk. Ia bimbang atas apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mendadak rasanya salah bila ia mengungkap markas mereka, meski Sakura mengetahui hal bahwa mereka melakukan tindak kenakalan remaja. Tapi Sakura belum mengetahui sebenarnya apa motif dibalik segala kenakalan mereka, apa yang melatar belakangi mereka melakukan hal itu, dan sebagainya. Sakura masih ingin mencari tahu akan hal itu sebelum menyerahkannya kepada pihak pengurus. Pemikiran seperti inilah, yang membuatnya harus—

"Aku belum mengetahuinya."

—berbohong.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berdiri dengan mantap di depan sebuah pintu besar bercorak daun. Tangannya mengepal mengumpulkan kekuatan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan, membuatnya semakin menggila dalam pikirannya.

"Aku harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

Itulah tekad yang telah Sakura buat sebelum memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Ke markas ANBU, musuh besarnya. Sakura menelan ludah. Ia gugup, tentu saja. Ia datang dengan sendirinya ke tempat berbahaya ini. Padahal baru beberapa hari sebelumnya ia merasa tempat ini bagaikan neraka yang menampung para iblis kenakalan.

"Sedang apa kau?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang datang merangkulnya. "Wah wah, ternyata kau cukup kecil juga ya."

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Sakura sedikit merasa tersinggung. Bagaimana tidak, bagi seorang perempuan dibilang kecil oleh perempuan lainnya maka itu artinya ia 'pendek'. Oh, sungguh… Sakura sangat membenci kata itu. Ia bahkan berharap bisa menghapus kata itu dari seluruh kamus bahasa.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja." Ino—gadis pirang itu—menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya masuk. Sakura juga baru menyadarinya bahwa setiap akan memasuki ruangan ini, mereka selalu menggesekan kartu pada alat di samping pintu. Dengan begini tak ada yang bisa masuk selain mereka, sungguh pengamanan yang ketat sekali.

"Ohayou~!" sapa Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada para penghuni ruangan itu.

Naruto nampak sedang asyik bermain video game, Sai seperti biasa sedang menghadap laptopnya, dan pandangan Sakura kini tertuju pada… Sasuke, yang sedang mengemut permen lollipopnya.

"Wah, Sakura-_chan_…!" Naruto refleks membuang stick PS-nya dan meloncat ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan melindungi diri di belakang tubuh Ino.

.Bruk.

Seketika situasi itu terhenti saat Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Dan penyebab dirinya terjatuh itu adalah kaki Sasuke yang menghalangi jalan. Naruto pun hanya mengaduh saat hidungnya terbentur ke lantai.

"Sasuke-_teme_! Sakiiiiittttt!" Naruto menggeram kepada Sasuke sambil memegangi hidungnya. Sasuke pun dengan cueknya hanya bersenandung sambil membuang muka.

"Na…Naruto…" Sai mengerutkan dahinya melihat Naruto, begitu pula dengan Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membuka matanya lebar.

"Hidungmu berdarah."

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung kaget.

"Huaa! Aku akan mati! Huaa!" Naruto memekik histeris. Sai pun setelah mengucapkan hal itu langsung kembali berkutat pada laptopnya, sedangkan Sasuke kini mengerutkan dahinya merasa bersalah.

"Naruto berlebihan sekali, itu kan hanya mimisan saja." sahut Ino sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi itu harus segera diobati." Sakura secara gesit langsung membuka tas selempangnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan berlari menuju posisi Naruto.

"Hiks… Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto yang sudah sangat ketakutan itu kini menatap Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Naruto. Aku akan mengobatimu." Sakura segera membuka kotak kecil itu. Di dalamnya ternyata terdapat berbagai alat medis, meski tak terlalu lengkap tapi cukup untuk jaga-jaga kalau sesuatu terjadi. Seperti sekarang ini.

Selain Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengobati Naruto, mereka semua termasuk Naruto itu sendiri sedang mengamati kecekatan Sakura. Mereka kagum akan cara pengobatan Sakura yang hati-hati, tepat, dan lembut. Rasanya Sakura sudah seperti dokter sungguhan saja. Tak lama Sakura selesai mengobati luka Naruto.

"Baiklah, selesai. Kau masih harus hati-hati jangan sampai terluka lagi." Sahut Sakura sambil membereskan kembali peralatannya.

"Sakura-_chan~_" Naruto membuka kedua tangannya bersiap merangkul tubuh Sakura. Ia terkagum atas kelembutan Sakura. Namun tindakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan aura pembunuh datang dari balik tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu mati rasa seketika kalau kau mau, Na-ru-to."

Sasuke tengah menatap horror ke arah Naruto. Sai dan Ino yang melihatnya pun ikutan merinding dibuatnya. Mengingat tatapan Sasuke adalah jurus andalannya dalam memainkan batin seseorang. Dan Naruto tahu betul apa maksud ucapannya itu. Ia segera menurunkan tangannya dan melepas niatnya untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Jadi, kau mau apa ke sini?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa risih juga berbicara hadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke, karena perbedaan tinggi mereka kira-kira mencapai 30cm. Sakura bisa pegal dengan keadaan itu.

"Tak ada yang special. Aku hanya ingin memberikan peringatan kepada kalian, bahwa ANBU terancam akan terkuak." Sahut Sakura sambil kembali memasukkan kotak medis-nya ke dalam tas.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih mengutak-atik isi tasnya, entah apa itu. Naruto pun bangkit dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau akan membeberkan mengenai markas kami?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura pun meremas tali tas-nya.

"Kalian telah melanggar peraturan. Guru dan murid yang tak bersalah pun menjadi korban. Yang kalian lakukan hanyalan omong kosong yang meresahkan." Jelas Sakura. Tangannya terlihat bergetar, ia sudah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian menantang ANBU terang-terangan.

"Tapi yang kami lakukan itu—" sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sasuke memberi peringatan untuk berhenti. Naruto pun akhirnya terdiam.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Meski Sakura menunduk tak menatapnya, tapi ia dapat merasakan aura sesak yang mengarah kepadanya. Sakura pun hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang dan menguatkan tekad-nya.

"Kami tidaklah serendah itu. Semua yang kami lakukan ada alasannya. Dan alasan itu kujamin memiliki arti. Untukmu, untuk sekolah ini, dan untuk kami." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke meraih helaian rambut Sakura. Sakura pun sedikit merinding dibuatnya, Sasuke dengan lembut membelai helaian rambut itu. Ia mengangkatnya dan menciumnya tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak akan memaksamu untuk percaya. Percayailah apa yang ingin kau percayai."

Sakura terdiam, ia merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya melalui helaian rambutnya. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya pada rambut Sakura. Saat itulah Sakura merasakan kehampaan. Ia masih menunduk, menatap lantai yang dingin. Atau mungkin sepasang sepatunya dan sepatu Sasuke yang berhadapan. Membuatnya tersenyum ketika menyadari ukuran mereka yang terpaut jauh itu.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke. Ia mencari celah di sana. Mencari kebohongan akan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Gelapnya permata onyx yang mendominasi di sana malah membuatnya seakan terjerumus jauh dan tak dapat kembali. Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara.

"Baiklah. Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai kalian." Sakura berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhi para anggota ANBU itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun sebenarnya agak ragu apakah benar Sakura mempercayainya ataukah hanya tipuan saja.

Namun selangkah sebelum ia keluar dari markas musuhnya itu, Sakura terdiam. Pandangan mata para ANBU masih belum lepas darinya. Sakura berbalik dan menatap ke arah mereka semua. Sakura memandanginya satu per satu.

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk percaya, bila seandainya keputusanku ini salah… aku yang akan menanggungnya." Sahutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ino, Sai, dan Naruto bergantian saling berpandangan. Mereka merasa seperti baru saja mendengar suatu _quotes_ yang hebat. Ino sampai menutup mulutnya yang melongo mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sai pun sampai lupa dengan laptop kesayangannya. Dan Naruto juga bahkan lupa berkedip (*plak* xD).

"Dia benar-benar ketua OSIS yang galak itu kan? Rasanya…aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya." Sahut Naruto dan Ino serempak. Sai pun sebenarnya akan mengucapkan hal yang sama, namun ia takut dihabisi oleh Ino nantinya. Sasuke pun hanya kembali mengambil sebungkus permen lollipop rasa tomat dan membukanya.

"Tidak bisa. Dia milikku." Sahutnya sambil mengemut permen itu.

-ooOoo-

Sakura mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Ia terduduk lesu di pinggir ranjangnya. Matanya meredup menatap lantainya yang dingin. Rambut Sakura masih sedikit lembab hingga beberapa tetes air menetes ke lantai dan membuat genangan tersendiri di sana.

Sakura masih berpikir keras. Ia sudah memutuskan hal yang tak masuk akal. Dan sekarang tak ada gunanya menyesali hal itu. Ia harus bisa menerima keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Meski ia juga sebenarnya takut akan konsekuensi yang mungkin akan diterimanya.

"Haaahhh~" hela Sakura.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" sebuah suara tepat berada di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh, dan di sana sudah terduduk Karin sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu sampai benar-benar kering, kalau tidak kau bisa sakit."

"_Neechan_…" Sakura terlihat lesu. Karin mengelus lembut rambut Sakura, memberikan adiknya ini kenyamanan untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya keputusan yang sudah kubuat salah?" sahutnya lesu sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Karin yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung, tapi ia mengerti kalau adiknya ini sedang bimbang.

"Percayai saja apa yang telah kau percayai. Dan yakinlah bahwa itu adalah benar. Tak peduli itu memang benar sungguhan atau malah salah. Yang jelas jangan sampai kepercayaanmu goyah. Pilih yang menurutmu terbaik. Seandainya kau tersesat di jalan yang salah, cahaya kepercayaan akan menuntunmu untuk kembali."

Sakura terpaku mendengarkan nasehat kakaknya ini. Ia tersenyum manis, sungguh ia bersyukur memiliki kakak yang selalu ada di pihaknya. Selalu mendukung apapun yang dilakukannya. Selalu berada di sampingnya. Sakura segera memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya itu.

"Sakura sayang kakak~" sahut Sakura manja. Karin pun hanya mendengus menanggapinya dan kembali mengusap rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum hangat, ia merasa bisa melalui apapun tantangan yang ada di depannya nanti. Tapi mungkin ia tak sadar, dibalik ini semua seseorang tengah tertawa puas karena rencananya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura berjalan memasuki aula KHSI dengan semangat baru dalam dirinya. Ia bertekad untuk memulai segalanya dengan senyuman. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang pukul setengah 7 tepat.

"Yup, aku harus segera bersiap." Sahut Sakura semangat. Ia akan memulai kembali tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS yang melakukan ketertiban setiap paginya.

Namun tak lama Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang sekolah, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-_san_...!"

Sakura hampir saja berteriak ketika Hinata telah berada di belakangnya dengan aura menyeramkan seperti biasa. Hinata ini sebenarnya adalah gadis yang manis, hanya saja caranya bicara dan berjalan yang perlahan, rambut panjangnya yang menutupi muka, dan langkahnya yang nyaris tak terdengar membuatnya sudah benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Hi…Hinata? Kau mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa?"

"Anu…itu…sebenarnya…"

Sakura masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hinata. Sedikit banyak ia merasakan suatu keganjalan.

"Itu… sebaiknya Sakura-_san_ jangan berangkat ke sekolah dulu saja sementara waktu."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung atas pernyataan Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, Hinata?"

"Anu… sebenarnya…" Hinata merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengutak-atik ponsel itu sejenak dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Gambar ini sudah tersebar sejak semalam di blog sekolah."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ponsel Hinata menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya sedang berada di depan pintu markas ANBU. Itu adalah kemarin saat ia berkata bahwa ia mempercayai ANBU. Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika membaca judul foto itu.

'-**Ketua OSIS telah berkhianat dan memihak kepada ANBU. Sekarang mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk menguasai sekolah ini**-'

"Apa-apaan ini…" Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saking tak percayanya. "Siapa yang menyebarkan hal ini?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Apa mungkin ANBU yang melakukannya? Tapi kalau memang benar ANBU yang melakukannya, maka ia telah dikhianati. Tapi ia masih belum mempercayainya. Ia teringat perkataan kakanya untuk tetap mempercayai apa yang telah ia pilih. Meski akhirnya ia tahu kalau itu salah?

"Sakura-_san,_ aku tak ingin mengadu domba… tapi…sebenarnya yang menyebarkan foto itu…"

Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia sepertinya mengetahui siapa yang menyebarkannya. Sakura mencengkram bahu Hinata. Hal ini membuat Hinata sedikit meringis sakit akibat perlakuan Sakura.

"Hinata, katakan siapa! Siapa yang—"

"Aku pelakunya." Seseorang datang dari balik tubuh Sakura. Sakura pun segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya akan hal yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Hinata dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ka…Kabuto-_san_?"

Kabuto menyeringai melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Sakura itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Sakura. Sakura tetap terpaku di tempat masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sedangkan Hinata telah berjalan mundur menjauh.

"Aku selalu ingin menghancurkan ANBU…seandainya saja kau tak menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dariku, maka kau tak akan terlibat."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimanapun Sakura telah menganggap Kabuto dan Hinata sebagai saudaranya. Tapi ternyata kepercayaannya kali ini salah.

"Tapi sekarang semua telah terlambat. Aku sudah menyebarkannya di website, aku yakin surat pengeluaranmu dari KHSI akan segera tercetak. Sekali tepuk…" Kabuto meraih helaian rambut Sakura dan mengelusnya, seringai kembali terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Dua lalat mati."

.Plak.

Sakura menampar keras tangan Kabuto. Matanya telah terlinangi air mata yang siap menetes. Ia sungguh tak mempercayainya bahwa ada musuh di dalam sekutunya. Ia dikhianati oleh orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia baru saja tejun ke dunia yang sesungguhnya. Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh kelicikan.

Dimana yang paling licik lah yang menang.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Nah itu dia chapter 2-nya...  
Gimana nih pemirsa atas tanggapannya?

Mind to Review?  
Review yaaaa...

keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	3. Mission 3

~Balasan Review~

**Hiyoshi Hyun : **Tujuannya apa ya... Yah sama aja kalo kamu nakal, atau berbuat ulah, alasannya apa?  
ya mencari kesenangan aja kan... xD

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk : **Oke deeeehhh~ :9

**Poetri-chan : **continyuuuu... :3

**Aguma : **_Arigatougozaimasu~ :)_

**iya baka-san : **salam kenal juga... :D  
_Arigatou~_ iya gapapa... :D  
Iya nih, Sasuke udah lama suka duluan sama Sakura.. tapi kalo Sakura nya masih otw... xD

**Haruno Yuna : **he he... gapapa.. sifat dasar Sasu-_kun_... xD *dichidori*  
Lemon? Ada dooong... nanti deh pokoknya... Cuman gak banyak-banyak amat.. :)

**Kiyuchire : **he he _Arigatou~!_eehh... iya yah... mirip... :D *Ga sadar, peace*  
wah, nanti kalo di akhir kan suka ga kebaca tuh... kalo dikurung kayak di chap ini gmna? :o

**Ika-chaaaann_ :_** Kyaaaa... xD *cipikacipiki*  
Nye he he mantep dooonggg~~!

**cherrysakusasu :** yang jelas Sasu gak akan tinggal diem dong...  
Ntar juga Kabuto pasti kena tumbalnya. Dikeluarin gak ya... yang pasti seih kena hukum.. :o

**karasu-san :**ada dooooong... ada lah... di chap berapa ya nanti, tau deh... xD *mesum mode on*  
Kara-_san_ jadi bikin fic yang 'itu' tuh? Yang itu lho... xD *plak* he he he

**yukarindha yoshikuni : **he he... kebiasan Shera buat update tiap hari... :D  
Tapi gak bisa kalo pagi-pagi... soalnya jarang sempet kalo pagi... *bangun siang mulu... xD*

**CherryGold26 :** wah... _sankyuuuuu_... xO  
Silahkan, silahkan... dengan senang hatiii...

**Naomi-chan : **Maunya sih adain mereka... tapi kayaknya gak terlalu cocok di sini sih.. :o  
kabuto emang jahat kan ya? Jadi Shera gak merusak charakter-nya Kabuto kaann? :o  
Sayangnya Orochimaru gak muncul nih di Fic kali ini... xO

**Bunga Sakura : **he he semoga aja terus menarik sampai akhir ya... :)

**Yoo-chan : **waduh... waduh... sabar atu neng... ntar dy jadi botak.. xD  
*ikutan ngebayangin Sasu ngemut lollipop* wew... sexoy cuy... :Q  
Iya dong... cinta gitu loh... :9

**Tun'z : **KYAAAA... MASAK SIH SAMPE SEBEGITU BAGUSNYA?! *ikutan histeris* xD *dihajar readers*  
Salam kenal juga niiihhh.. :D  
Keep Trying My Best! *Shera's Quote*

**Birumenanti : **Wah... oke deh.. jadi makin semangat nih... :D

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 3 : ANBU vs. OSIS**

**(ANBU melawan OSIS)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi Clife-nya. Sesekali ia mengelusnya, berharap keajaiban datang dan Clife mau menemaninya yang sendiri ini. Kejadian di sekolah beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar rusuh. Akibat berita palsu dari wakil ketua OSIS yang memfitnah dirinya berkhianat.

"Padahal aku lah yang dikhianati…" sahutnya pada Clife. Kini Sakura sedang menjalani masa skors-nya selama seminggu. Dan lusa genap seminggu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia sungguh berharap untuk segera dikeluarkan saja dari KHSI. Mereka tak mempercayainya lagi. Ah, memang sebenarnya dari awal mereka tak pernah percaya. Ia jadi teringat mengenai kejadian dimana ia menabrak seorang gadis bercepol dua di koridor.

"_Jangan sok mentang-mentang kau ketua OSIS yah! Kau itu hanya pengganti karena peringkat pertama tak jadi masuk ke sekolah ini!"_

Sakura sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang. Seumur-umur dirinya hidup, baru kali ini ia merasakan pengkhianatan. Ternyata rasanya sesakit ini. Padahal ia percaya bisa menjalani kehidupan SMA yang indah dan penuh tantangan. Tapi kali ini mungkin ia benar-benar di hadapkan oleh tantangan besar.

.Tok Tok Tok.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar sesuatu dari jendelanya. Ia pun melangkah hati-hati menuju ke balik jendelanya dan membuka tirai yang menutupi pemandangannya. Namun ketika ia membuka jendela itu untuk mengintip keluar, tiba-tiba sebuah kerikil kecil terbang bebas dan mendarat di dahi lebarnya.

"Aw!" pekiknya kencang sambil memegangi dahinya. Ia pun melirik ke sumber lemparan itu. Dan di sana seorang pemuda yang sedang mengemut permen lollipop berdiri.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menggumamkan kata 'ups maaf' kepada Sakura. Rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura seketika, ia tak menyangka ada juga seseorang yang datang mengunjunginya di masa skorsing seperti ini. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura untuk keluar.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan kemudian melesat turun ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Beruntung kakaknya sedang kerja _part time_ sekarang, jadi ia berada di rumah sendirian.

"Hai." Sapa Sasuke—pemuda itu. Sakura sebenarnya senang dengan kehadirannya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sungkan. Sehingga yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah…

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar keketusan Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. ia merasa menyesal telah mengatakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak ingin dipermainkan lebih jauh oleh pemuda ini kalau mengakui bahwa ia senang Sasuke datang berkunjung.

"Syukurlah sepertinya kau senang aku datang." Sahut Sasuke cuek sambil tersenyum ala Sai (*plak* xP).

.Dheg.

Sakura merasakan desakan dalam hatinya. Entah karena kesal Sasuke yang mengatakan pernyataan seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, atau karena kehadiran Sasuke yang membuatnya lupa akan segala masalah yang menimpanya ini. Sakura pun mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Markasmu kecil sekali ya… kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Ini bukan markas! Namanya rumah! Aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

"Tidak perlu, aku sedang mengemut lollipop." Tolak Sasuke, pandangannya masih mengitari sekitar rumah Sakura. "Tapi kalau kau punya tomat, aku mau juga meminumnya."

Sakura mendecih. Sasuke diam-diam berjalan menuju dapur Sakura, di sana ia melihat Sakura sedang mengeluarkan tomat-tomat segar dari dalam kulkas. Sasuke melangkah mendekat, sepertinya Sakura belum manyadari kehadirannya. Buktinya saja ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa berbalik memandang Sasuke.

.Grep.

Sebuah rengkuhan datang melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Membuatnya kaget hingga hampir saja wajah tampan Sasuke menjadi sasaran tinjunya.

"Sasuke?" muka Sakura memerah seketika saat ia menyadari Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…" gumam Sasuke.

"Maafkan untuk apa?"

"Gara-gara aku, kau menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjebakmu."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Pelukan Sasuke mengerat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura. Sakura menaruh perlahan tomat-tomat yang dipegangnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku selalu sendirian."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Sakura sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura. Sakura pun menggepalkan tangannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, ia tak ingin menangis di depan siapapun. Tapi rasanya Sasuke membuka kunci hatinya hingga perasaannya meluap naik.

"Aku tinggal berpindah-pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Oleh karenanya aku juga selalu pindah sekolah. Meski teman-teman bilang 'kita terus berhubungan ya… kami tak akan melupakanmu', tapi cepat atau lambat mereka akan terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana aku tak di sana."

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih bahu Sakura. Perlahan tubuh Sakura diputar menghadapnya. Ia menyibak rambut panjang Sakura.

"Kakak akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari orang tua. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memiliki banyak teman di KHSI… hanya saja…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata telah membasahi seluruh pipinya.

"Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku."

Sasuke membelai kedua pipi Sakura. Ia mengecup lembut dahi lebar Sakura. Sakura pun masih terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Dan kalian… hiks… sangat hangat kepadaku. Aku…hanya ingin… hiks… berteman dengan kalian. Kumohon… jangan khianati aku…"

Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Ia bisa merasakannya, merasakan kesedihan gadis merah muda yang sedang dipeluknya. Tubuhnya sangatlah kecil, jauh bila dibandingkan tubuh Sasuke. Tapi ia lebih tegar dari Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Sasuke kembali meraih kedua pipi Sakura. "Aku berjanji kepadamu, bahwa aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Aku akan melindungimu. Mulai sekarang, kau memiliki kami."

Air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura, namun perlahan tangisannya terhenti. Ia memejamkan mata, ia ingin percaya sekali lagi. Ia ingin melihat 'kebahagiaan' yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya. Perlahan Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup lembut bibir basah Sakura.

Sakura tak melawannya, tapi ia juga tak membalasnya. Tangan mungil Sakura meremas lengan baju panjang Sasuke. Ia bukannya tak suka, tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti hal semacam ini.

"Ennnng~?" Sakura merasakan jari Sasuke yang membuka perlahan mulutnya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, kini mulut Sakura diekploitasi oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu… katakan 'Aaa'.." titahnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Permata onyx Sasuke seakan menembus hatinya hingga membuatnya terasa sesak.

"Aaahh~" Sakura pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Beberapa saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya kala kedua jari Sasuke bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Mata Sakura menyipit, ia tak mengerti apa yang Sasuke coba lakukan kepadanya.

"Kau manis~" Sasuke menjilati aliran-aliran saliva yang menetes di rahang Sakura. Jarinya masih sibuk bergulat dengan lidah Sakura. Sakura pun refleks mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan akses bagi Sasuke untuk menjamahnya.

Drrrrt Drrrt DDddrrrrt

Tiba-tiba sebuah deringan mengganggu kegiatan 'hangat' mereka (soalnya belum 'panas' sih… xD *bhum*). Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura segera melirik ke arah ruang tamu. Kalau suaranya dari ruang tamu, maka itu pasti bunyi ponsel Sasuke. Namun sang empunya malah kembali menciumi tengkuk Sakura.

"Engh~ Sasu…emmm.." Sakura akhirnya mencoba melawan Sasuke saat merasa bahwa ponsel Sasuke tak hentinya berdering. Namun hal itu tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke, jarinya masih menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura.

Karena lidah Sakura yang sedang dicumbu oleh jari Sasuke, ia jadi tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Berhubung Sasuke juga tengah sibuk memberikan _kiss mark_ pada lehernya. Akhirnya ia pun mendapatkan ide lain.

.Krauk.

"Aaaakh!" pekik Sasuke saat ia merasa kedua jarinya mendapat gigitan paus (emang paus doyan sama manusia?). "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aaaah, Sakit!"

Sakura melepaskan gigitannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang refleks melangkah mundur menjauhinya sambil menghisap kedua jarinya bergantian merasakan perih. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"Itu karena kau tak membiarkanku bicara, _baka_!" sahut Sakura. "Lagipula kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponmu itu sih! Berisik saja, bisa jadi itu telepon penting kan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang Sakura. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan meraih tas ranselnya. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Dengan tingginya yang seperti ini ia tak bisa mengetahui siapa yang sedang menelpon Sasuke.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke. "Kapan? Baiklah. Siapkan saja apa yang harus kita butuhkan. Dan sepertinya…" Sasuke melirik Sakura, Sakura yang merasa dilirik dengan seringai Sasuke pun jadi memiliki firasat buruk.

"Kita akan kedatangan anggota baru."

-ooOoo-

Tak pernah menyangka kau akan bergabung dengan pihak musuh bukan? Sama seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan ANBU. Tapi ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain, ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tak boleh terus terlarut dalam scenario yang telah dibuat Kabuto.

"Sudah sampai mana persiapan kita?" tanya Sasuke sambil kembali membuka bungkus permen tomat-nya yang entah sudah keberapa hari ini.

"Sedikit lagi selesai. Aku akan segera mencetaknya. Dan…ada beberapa juga yang kuubah demi keamanan." Terang Sai. Tangannya dengan lincah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Yah, hanya Sai yang tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Aku akan menyerang duluan, setelah itu… kau jangan sampai telad lho Naruto." Ino kini sedang merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Serahkan padaku!" sahut Naruto semangat. "Sakura-_chan_, kali ini lihat aksiku ya… kau akan kubuat terpesona."

.Bletak.

Sebuah permen lollipop rasa tomat menggampar tepat ke muka Naruto. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu lollipop siapa kan? Ino dan Sai pun hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

"Sasuke _-teme_! Jorrroooooookkkk~!" pekik keras Naruto sambil menggeram kesal.

Melihat tingkah mereka, membuat Sakura merasa hangat. Perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. Meski berada di daerah kekuasaan musuh, entah mengapa ia malah merasa nyaman berada di sini.

"Sebenarnya… boleh aku tahu mengapa kalian berbuat ulah?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sekali lagi pandangan terpusat pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Kami sebenarnya tak bermaksud jahat. Yang kami lakukan sama sepertimu, menegakkan kebenaran." Jawab Sai sebagai pembuka.

"Hanya saja cara kami berbeda. Kami tak suka terang-terangan, kami lebih suka dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi dan mengejutkan. Karna bagi kami itu menegangkan." Lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Menegakkan kebenaran?" Sakura menyerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Hmmm…" Naruto mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di laci meja di sebelahnya. "Kau masih ingat buku ini?"

"Ah, itu buku milik Kakashi-_sensei_…?"

"Yup. Ini adalah 'Icha-icha Paradise'. Kau mau tahu mengapa kami mengamankan buku ini?" Naruto menyerahkan buku itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun dengan ragu menerima buku itu. Ia memandangi cover depannya, buku itu terlihat membosankan untuk dibaca. Tapi sepertinya Kakashi-_sensei_ suka sekali membacanya. Perlahan Sakura membuka buku itu. Saat ia telah membaca beberapa halaman awal…

"KYAAAaaaaa~!" Sakura secara refleks langsung melempar buku itu. Dan Sasuke menangkapnya dengan gayanya yang sok cool *dichidori*. "Apa-apaan itu?! Buku macam apa itu! Seharusnya buku itu tidak pantas untuk dibaca! Apalagi dibawa ke sekolah!"

Muka Sakura memerah sempurna, matanya pun terlihat berlinang menahan malu. Sungguh, ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengompol di tempat umum (ha ha ha *garing*).

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Kasus-kasus yang terjadi sebelumnya juga sama. Kami hanya mengerjai orang-orang yang patut dikerjai. Target kami tak sembarangan. Meski kalian, para OSIS, tak bisa melihat kelakuan mereka… tapi mata kami bisa menjangkau segalanya." Jelas Naruto yang diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jadi…kalian…"

"Bisa dibilang kami membantu OSIS untuk menghukum anak nakal." Tegas Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia terhenti saat jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"Karna anak nakal, harus dihukum bukan?"

Sakura kembali ber-_blushing_ melihat seringai maut Sasuke. Ia pun membuang mukanya menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Sakura. Sai, Ino, dan Naruto makin yakin sekarang… bahwa ketua mereka sedang puber—ups—maksudnya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Persiapan selesai." Sahut Sai. Tak lama Ino pun selesai memakaikan rambut palsu-nya untuk menyamar, dan Naruto telah selesai memakai tudung jaketnya yang bisa menutupi wajahnya nanti.

"Baiklah aku pergi duluan." Sahut Ino sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengambil tas-nya. Ia pun memberikan kecupan singkat kepada Sai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh ketika merasa Sakura memanggilnya. "Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Ini sudah tahun keempat bagi mereka." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura pun hanya ber'oh' ria saja menanggapinya.

.Syut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah layar besar muncul di hadapan mereka. Sai masih mengotak-atik laptopnya, mencoba mengatur keselarasan antara laptopnya dengan layar besar itu. Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sofa. Sakura hanya terdiam, namun ia merasa Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk, dan ia pun menurutinya.

Di layar itu terlihat ruangan OSIS. Dengan layar besar yang dibagi enam, menampilkan gambar setiap sudut ruangan OSIS. Sakura mendesah kagum, ia baru melihat tekhnologi seperti ini secara langsung seumur hidup. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Jadi karena ini kalian bisa mengetahui gerak-gerik seluruh penjuru sekolah?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. "Itu melanggar privasi bukan?"

"Tapi berkat ini pula aku bisa mengetahui 3 ukuranmu dari atas ke bawah." Sahut Sasuke. Hal ini membuat muka Sakura kembali memerah pekat. Ia hampir saja melayangkan pukulan mautnya kapada Sasuke kalau saja tangan Sasuke tak menahannya.

"Bercanda… lagipula kalau aku melakukannya, mereka semua juga ikutan lihat." Sasuke melirik Sai dan Naruto yang serius memandangi layar besar di depan mereka. "Dan aku takkan membiarkannya."

"Itu Ino!" suara Naruto kembali membuat Sakura berpaling ke layar besar itu.

Memang benar, di sana terlihat Ino yang sedang masuk ke ruang OSIS. Sakura merasa aneh sejak tadi, seandainya gambar bisa disadap, harusnya suara juga bisa. Tapi layar itu tak mengeluarkan suara. Dan saat Sakura melirik ke arah Sai, ia melihat Sai sedang menggunakan _headset_. Sakura pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti jawabannya.

"Tunggu! Ruang OSIS kan tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang, kenapa Ino bisa masuk dengan mudah?" sela Sakura. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian juga memiliki kunci cadangan OSIS?"

"Tak perlu menggunakan kunci cadangan. Kabuto itu seorang bedebah yang mudah terpikat oleh godaan wanita. Dia juga sering melakukan kecurangan untuk soal-soal ujian dengan menggunakan alasan 'tugas OSIS'. Karna kami pernah memperingatkannya sekali, mungkin sejak itu ia jadi membenci kami." Tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Hemm..? Suka menggoda wanita..." Sakura terdiam sesaat, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir… "Tapi kenapa ia tak terlihat seperti itu di depanku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke akhirnya berbalik menatap Sakura lekat. Ia meraih helaian rambut Sakura. Sakura membulatkan mata, ia baru menyadari kalau Kabuto juga pernah mencoba membujuknya dengan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

"Ia hanya mencoba menahan diri untuk memanfaatkanmu terlebih dahulu."

Sakura pun kembali menonton layar di depannya itu. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia bersyukur tak termakan rayuan Kabuto. Ino terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan Kabuto, dan setelahnya muncul lah Hinata yang membawa banyak sekali berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Ah, Hinata!" Sakura refleks bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Sasuke, itu Hinata! Lihat Hinata pasti disuruh bekerja penuh oleh Kabuto, dan Hinata pasti diancam sehingga ia tak bisa menolaknya! Selamatkan Hinata, Sasuke… Selamatkan dia!"

Mendengar rengekan Sakura, Sai dan Naruto hanya bisa saling menggelengkan kepala. Sai sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, karena ia sudah bersama Ino sejak lama… jadi ia tahu tipikal-tipikal wanita seperti apa bila yang bersangkutan adalah sahabatnya. Pasti akan sangat berisik. Itulah sebabnya pula ia menggunakan _headset_ sehingga ia bisa meredam rengekan Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara saat Sakura mulai menarik-narik tangannya.

"Kalau kau tak berhenti, maka aku yang akan menghentikanmu." Titah Sasuke sambil menjilat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Hal ini mengingatkan Sakura pada kejadian di rumahnya ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Sakura pun terdiam dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku muncul." Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merapikan kembali seragamnya dan bergegas pergi keluar.

Tak lama di layar terlihat Kabuto yang merangkul pundak Ino dengan mesra. Di sebelahnya Hinata terlihat mencoba memanggilnya. Namun saat Kabuto menoleh, yang dilakukannya malah menampar Hinata hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura sekali lagi akan memekik kesal, namun tangannya dicegah oleh Sasuke.

Layarpun menampilkan sosok Ino dan Kabuto yang berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS, di sana terlihat Hinata yang dengan perlahan membereskan kembali berkas-berkas yang berserakan. Di salah satu layar, terlihat Naruto mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya beres-beres.

Awalnya Hinata menghindari Naruto, namun sepertinya Naruto berhasil membujuk Hinata hingga ia mau mendekat. Setelah berkas-berkas itu berhasil dibereskan, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya sedangkan dirinya berjalan ke meja Kabuto.

Naruto duduk di meja Kabuto dan mengutak-atik sesuatu di komputernya. Setelah itu ia menarik Hinata untuk keluar. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum ia keluar, Naruto berhenti dan kembali ke meja Kabuto. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan lambang Konoha bergaris (seperti lambang di dahi Itachi, ingat kan?)

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu, layar besar itu pun kembali menciut dan masuk ke langit-langit. Sakura menoleh saat merasa seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. Di sana terlihat Hinata dan di sampingnya ada Naruto yang senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Sakura segera bangkit dan berlari menerjang Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Sakura berlari ke arahnya, tapi ia segera menampikan pikiran itu. Sakura dan Hinata saling berpelukan. Mereka sama-sama menangis. Para pria yang lain pun hanya mengangkat bahu atau sekedar mendengus melihatnya.

.Cklek.

Tak lama Ino pun kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan wig-nya perlahan dan mengibar-kibaskan tangannya mencari angin. Keringat membanjiri sebagian seragamnya.

"Bagaimana, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino tak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat perekam suara dan mem-_play_-nya.

"_**Kabuto-kun~"**_ terdengar suara Ino diseberang sana. _**"Kudengar Ketua OSIS berkhianat dan memihak kepada ANBU, apakah itu benar?"**_

"_**Yup, benar sekali. Ketua OSIS memang telah berkhianat, dan ia pantas untuk dikeluarkan dari Konoha High School International ini. Selanjutnya akulah yang akan menjabat menjadi Ketua OSIS."**_ Kini suara seorang lelaki yang dipastikan adalah Kabuto mulai terdengar.

"_**Wah, benar juga… ketua macam itu sebaiknya dikeluarkan saja! Dia selalu berisik dengan kebenaran, ketertiban, kedisiplinan, sok suci sekali. Aku benar-benar membencinya."**_

"_**Kalau begitu kau memang harus berterima kasih kepadaku. Sebenarnya akulah yang membuat Sakura dikeluarkan."**_

"_**Hee? Bagaimana caranya?"**_

"_**Mudah saja, aku tinggal menyuruhnya mencari markas ANBU, dan ketika telah ketemu… aku akan menunggu kesempatan untuk mengambil fotonya. Cara itu ternyata berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku."**_

_**"Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu membenci Sakura-san?"  
**_

_**"Aku tak membencinya, hanya saja aku menginginkan jabatannya. Yang aku benci adalah ANBU!"  
**_

_**"Eh? Apa karena ANBU adalah anak nakal yang merepotkan?"  
**_

_**"Ya, itu juga termasuk."  
**_

"_**Waaaaahhh~ Aku memang benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada Kabuto-kun nih~"**_

"_**Iya he he he."**_

.Klik.

Dan kaset pun berhenti diputar. Sakura dan Hinata menunduk, mereka sungguh tak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Meski mereka belum lama menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS, tapi mereka merasa sudah dekat dengan sesama. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang Hinata.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya. Hinata pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah. "Apa yang telah dilakukan Kabuto kepadamu? Kau tak diapa-apakan, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura… jangan cemas."

"Syukurlah…" Sakura kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata. Namun sebuah tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Biarkan Hinata istirahat terlebih dahulu." Saran Sasuke, Sakura pun mau-tak-mau akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Ino, kau bisa membawa Hinata ke kamar tamu?"

"Eits… Aku tak bisa. Aku mau mandi, membersihkan diriku yang sudah menggrayangi tubuh pria brengsek itu." Tolak Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Naruto mengangkat tangan menyarankan diri. Hinata pun sontak menunduk, Sakura yang melihatnya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Baiklah, bawa ia ke kamar tamu dan bawakan ia makanan ya." titah Sasuke.

Naruto pun segera memapah Hinata dan menuntunnya menuju kamar tamu. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura pun terdiam memperhatikan sosok Naruto dan Hinata yang kian menjauh.

"Yak, mission complete. Tinggal kita tunggu besok apa yang akan terjadi." Sahut Sai.

-ooOoo-

Sementara Naruto sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk Hinata, Hinata sendiri hanya terduduk diam di pinggir ranjang. Ia bagaimanapun merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Sama seperti perasaan Sakura waktu pertama kali berada di markas ANBU.

Tak lama waktu bersela, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Naruto kini membawakan sebuah nampan yang dipenuhi oleh segelas susu, sepiring nasi beserta lauknya, dan buah anggur. Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata. Hinata merasa semakin gugup. Entah gugup karena Naruto adalah 'mantan' musuhnya, atau gugup karena Naruto adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya. Sebenarnya yang menyelamatkannya bukan hanya Naruto, hanya saja Naruto yang membawanya keluar.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Sahut Naruto sambil meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja.

"I…iya…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Tenang saja, aku takkan melukaimu."

"Ah…Bu..bukan itu… aku…"

"Hm?" Naruto duduk di bawah ranjang, membuatnya memperhatikan Hinata dari bawah. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata makin gugup.

"Aku…aku…"

"Apa rambutmu itu tak terlalu panjang? Setidaknya pada bagian depan, itu menutupi mukamu."

". . . ." Hinata terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia masih ingat ketika semua orang menjauhinya dan mengatainya dengan sebutan 'sadako'. Karenanya ia tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Kenapa? Kalau berbicara dengan orang, kau harus menatap mata orang itu." Naruto dengan lancangnya menyibakkan poni panjang Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hinata tersentak ketika mendapati wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengannya, dan lagi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas akan hal itu. Naruto sendiri pun kaget ketika melihat wajah Hinata, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sangat cantik. Mereka pun sontak saling menjauh.

"Ah… Ma,maaf… aku tak bermaksud untuk kurang ajar." Tegas Naruto gugup. Rona merah pun tak abainya menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto.

"I…iya ti…dak… apa-apa…" Hinata pun kembali ke posisi duduknya yang terlihat sangat sopan itu. Mukanya pun telah memerah sempurna, hanya saja rambutnya bisa menutupinya.

Naruto termenung sejenak. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang tertunduk. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya, hanya saja ia tak tahu harus mengatakannya seperti apa.

"Anu.. itu…" Hinata akhirnya yang memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya meremas ujung rok sekolahnya. "Apa yang…Na…Naruto-_kun_ pikirkan saat melihat wajahku?"

"Eh?" Naruto menarik sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ti…tidak apa-apa…"

"Hmm… Apa yang aku pikir kan ya… Aku berpikir kalau kau cantik juga."

"Hee?"

"Kenapa kau tak memotong poni-mu? Karena poni itu pandanganmu terhalang kan? Dan kau jadi tak bisa menatap mata orang yang sedang kau ajak bicara."

"Aku…aku… tak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna…karna aku takut… Aku takut menatap mata orang lain. Aku… tak ingin membuat mereka ketakutan."

"Ketakutan? Siapa yang takut? Kenapa mereka harus takut kepadamu? Aku tak mengerti, tapi dimataku kau itu cantik sekali."

.Dheg.

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Rasanya ia hampir saja meledak karena saking kencangnya. Hinata kembali meremas ujung rok-nya. Wajahnya yang tertunduk ia angkat perlahan. Dengan ragu ia mencoba untuk menatap mata Naruto.

"Nah… begitu baru benar." Sahut Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman rubahnya. Hinata kembali tersipu dibuatnya.

"Na…Naruto-_kun_…" Naruto menoleh ketika Hinata mencoba memanggilnya. "Bo…bolehkan aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

-ooOoo-

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Memberikan sensasi panas pada kulit yang menyengat. Berkali menyerka keringat pun percuma, yang ada hanya akan menambah kegiatanmu saja. Cuaca seperti ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan tentunya untuk seorang siswa yang sedang menjalani sebuah sidang.

"Yakushi Kabuto…" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua kebelakang menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan horror.

"Saya… bisa menjelaskan hal ini." Kabuto mencoba maju selangkah.

.Brak.

Meja kepala sekolah itu digebrak dengan kasarnya oleh wanita itu. Ia begitu geram menatap Kabuto sambil meremas beberapa lembar kertas di genggamannya. Sementara itu tak jauh di sebelah Kabuto ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang senyum-senyum.

"Semua sudah 'terlalu jelas' untuk dijelaskan kembali!" pekik kepala sekolah wanita itu penuh emosi. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai kalau kau pelaku semua ini. Kau dalang di balik kerusuhan ini! Astaga… mengapa aku bisa sampai mempercayaimu?!"

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama—_"

"Cukup! Kau kukeluarkan! Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi anggota dari KHSI. Silahkan anda kemasi barang-barang anda." Sahut Tsunade penuh penekanan.

"Tsunade-_sama_… aku sungguh bisa menjelaskannya." Rengek Kabuto.

"Keluar!"

Dengan berat hati Kabuto pun keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sebelum keluar ia sempat melirik ke arah Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kau tak akan bisa hidup tenang setelah ini."

Sakura melirik Kabuto sesaat. Memang benar, ia sendiri pun merasa bahwa ia harus melewati jalanan bebatu dalam hidupnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia akan terus melangkah maju. Karna ada banyak orang yang berlari bersamanya. Kalau suatu saat nanti ia terjatuh, akan hadir uluran tangan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Sakura-_san_, aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu." Tsunade nampak frustasi. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya yang tak kalah lebar dari milik Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-_sama_." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Rencana ANBU ternyata memang sukses besar. Mereka berhasil menyingkirkan Kabuto dengan mudah. Itu semua karena Kabuto sendiri telah melakukan banyak pelanggaran peraturan di sekolah, jadi mereka hnaya mengumpulkan bukti nyata mengenai kegiatannya saja dan menyebarkannya di website. Kalau Kabuto memanfaatkan website untuk menjatuhkan Sakura, maka mereka tinggal menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Tapi Sakura-_san_, kami tak bisa langsung mengangkatmu sebagai Ketua OSIS lagi setelah ini."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena terjadinya berita palsu yang disebarkan Kabuto, maka imej OSIS sedang dipandang buruk. Jika hal ini diteruskan, maka akan menibulkan pemberontakan."

"Oh… begitu… Saya mengerti."

"Tapi mungkin ada cara lain untuk mengatasinya." Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran _print out _dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Itu adalah jadwal ujian minggu depan. Kita akan kembali ke peraturan awal, siapa yang bisa mendapatkan peringkat pertama di setiap ujian, maka ia akan mendapatkan gelar ketua OSIS."

"Baiklah. Saya akan berusaha. Terima kasih banyak." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat. Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan riangnya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak seorang gadis bercepol dua. Gadis itu sampai jatuh terduduk, dan Sakura pun terpental.

"Aw, sakit! Kalau jalan liat-liat hey!" ketus gadis bercepol itu. Sakura menatap gadis itu. Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ya, ia adalah gadis yang waktu itu memiliki konflik dengannya (masalah perhiasan, di chap 1 muncul sekilas.).

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu. Tangan mungilnya terulur.

"Maafkan aku… kau baik-baik saja?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun mendecih. Ia mencoba bangkit sendiri, namun rasanya kakinya sakit. Ternyata ada luka lecet di bagian betisnya. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Sakura pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menyobek lengan bajunya. Hal ini membuat sang gadis melongo. Siapa juga yang mau menyobek kain baju seragam sekolahnya hanya untuk luka yang tak bisa dibilang berbahaya itu.

"Jangan bergerak dulu ya… aku akan membalut lukamu." Sakura dengan lembut mulai membaluti luka gadis itu. Sang gadis pun terdiam menurutinya. Untung saja di sana sedang sepi, jadi ia tak perlu merasa malu.

Tak lama Sakura pun selesai membalut luka gadis itu. Sakura membantu sang gadis untuk berdiri.

"Aku tak akan berterima kasih." sahut gadis itu sambil membuang mukanya, namun seutas garis merah menghiasi pipinya. Sakura tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ia pun membersihkan debu yang menempel pada seragamnya.

"Boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Sakura ramah. Sebenarnya ia ingin menambah teman. Sakura ingin memiliki banyak teman dan banyak kenangan di sekolah ini.

"Memangnya harus? Tapi kalau kau memaksa… baiklah. Namaku Tenten." Jawabnya ketus, masih dengan rona merah yang belum hilang. Tenten melirik ke bawah kakinya, ia menemukan selebaran jadwal untuk ujian minggu depan.

"Ah, maaf… itu terjatuh." Sakura segera meraih selembaran itu.

"Kudengar ujian minggu depan akan menentukan Ketua OSIS selanjutnya ya?" tanya Tenten yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Yup. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengambil kembali posisi Ketua OSIS." Sahut Semangat. "Lagipula tanpa aku, akan jadi seperti apa ketertiban di sekolah ini?!"

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya. Sungguh tingkah Sakura seperti murid SD saja di matanya. Murid SD yang bodoh dan selalu mengumbar-umbar mimpinya.

Tapi untuk menjadi orang yang bisa meraih mimpinya, kau harus menjadi bodoh. Karna orang bodoh tak akan memperdulikan seberapa tingginya tembok yang menghalangi mereka. Yang ada, mereka akan terus maju.

"Yah, baiklah. Selamat berusaha ya…" Tenten berlalu setelah sebuah tepukan ia berikan di bahu mungil Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan mukanya memandang sosok Tenten yang kian menjauh. Ia tersenyum. Perasaan hangat memenuhi hati Sakura. Ia merasa Tenten memberikannya semangat atau dukungan. Air mata hampir saja menetes dari pelupuknya.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan menjadi Ketua OSIS lagi!"

Di saat Sakura tengah menyerukan semangatnya, seseorang sekali lagi sedang memperhatikannya. Saat satu musuh telah ditumbangkan, maka akan muncul lagi musuh lain yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tapi, selama ada yang mendukungmu… semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.

-ooOoo-

Hari ini adalah finalnya. Penentuan mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Beberapa kandidat yang mungkin akan menjabat menjadi Ketua OSIS telah bersiap di aula utama.

Sakura menggenggam erat kedua tangan nya. Di sampingnya ada Hinata yang mengelus pundak Sakura memberi ketenangan. Sekarang poni Hinata sudah tak sepanjang dulu, wajah eloknya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Tentu saja ini semua berkat bantuan Naruto. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat MC mulai membacakan anggota OSIS yang terpilih.

"Akan ada perubahan jumlah anggota pada OSIS tahun ini. Yang terpilih menjadi Sekertaris adalah… Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berteriak-teriak senang—atau mungkin tepatnya hanya Sakura yang berteriak. Hinata pun bangkit dari kursi dan menuju panggung aula.

"Lalu yang menjadi Bendahara Utama adalah… Eh? Kau tak punya nama panjang, marga, atau apapun?" kata-kata MC itu membuat para murid terkekeh geli. "Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Yang menjadi bendahara adalah Sai."

Tepuk tangan meriah kembali mendominasi di sana. Sakura semakin was-was kerena sebentar lagi penentuan Ketua OSIS yang akan dipilih. Ia kembali memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam Clife erat.

"Yang menjadi wakil Ketua OSIS…" MC mencoba menggantung kalimatnya memberikan ketegangan.

"Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura!"

.Toeng.

Clife pun terjun bebas ke lantai karena genggaman Sakura yang mengendur. Matanya kembali membulat. Tepuk tangan meriah tak membuatnya bisa mengedipkan mata. Ia masih memutar otak mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Apa?! Tunggu! Kalau begitu, siapa yang menjadi ketua OSIS?!" pekik Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Benar saja… tanpa diduga sebelumnya, bahwa yang menjadi peringkat pertama sekaligus yang menjadi Ketua OSIS kali ini adalah…"

Sakura memincingkan matanya. Ia mengira-ngira siapa yang sudah merebut posisinya itu. Ia pasti akan segera merebutnya kembali, yang jelas ia harus tahu dulu siapa pelakunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

.Toeng.

Sekali lagi Sakura hampir saja tersungkur jatuh ke lantai jika saja ia tak bertumpu pada kursi.

"A…apa?"

Sakura melirik ke arah panggung di depannya. Di sana sudah terdapat Sasuke yang menyeringai puas melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia dikalahkan oleh 'mantan' musuhnya yang kini sudah berbalik menjadi sekutu…?

"Ketua ANBU sekaligus menjadi Ketua OSIS?! JANGAN BERCANDAAAAAA!"

Sabar Sakura…Sabar… Sepertinya kau harus menghadapi Ketua OSIS yang merepotkan ini dulu sampai kau bisa merebut kembali posisi Ketua OSIS itu darinya… :3

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Nah... gimana nih kejutan di Chap 3?  
Oh ya, kemaren kayaknya ada yang tanya bakal abis di chap berapa... gtu kan?  
Hmmm... kalo dikira-kira sih ceritanya gak bakal panjang-panjang banget..  
Kayaknya kalo dipikir... nyampe chap 9 deh.. kalo bisa sih lebih panjang lagi.. xD

Oh ya... Kalian udah liat trailer-nya "Naruto The Movie : Road To Ninja" belommm?!  
KYAAAA...! Sasuke kembali lhooo... keren banget sumpah!  
Dari tailer-nya ajah udah bagus... gimana kalo film-nyaaa...

Ga sabar deh nunggu... xO

Ok, ok.. back to Fiction.  
Mind to Review, guys?  
Review please...

keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	4. Mission 4

~Balasan Reviews~

**Ezura Minos : **waduh? Masa see? _Arigatou_ banget yaaa... :D  
BB? Aduh nggad ada tuh... _Gomenasai~_ xO  
gimana dong? cara lain ada gaa?

**Ika-chan :** masa sih nggak bisa? Mungkin sinyalnya kali ya yg lagi error... :o  
Ck ck ck... Poor, Ika-chan~

**Hikari-chan : **Siapa haio...? masih jauh nih buat tahu siapa itu... :3

**Hatsune Cherry : **Silahkaaannnn... dengan sennag hati... :D

**Uchiha : **he he... okay deh... :3

**Sami-chan : **woookey~ :9

**Nanaki Kizaki : **Ouh... iya, iya aku tahu komik ituuuu... yg karakternya kayak Ichigo (Bleach)... xO  
Wah, iya juga yah... (lagi-lagi kagak sadar...)

**Yuna H Gorjesspazzer : **iya dong... pastinya di DO... xO !  
Ya jangan sampe orang-orang tahu kalo Sasu juga ketua ANBU,.. :3  
Iya nih... gak sabar pengen buruan liat... kayaknya seru banget tuh... :o

**Sasusaku Kira : **Ehh...? Masa iya? Wah... _airgatou_~ xO

**Naomi-chan : **jadinya yang pasti super mesum... wk wkw kw... xD

**Haruno Michiko : **Siapa haioo... kasih tau gak yaaa... xD  
Iya sengaja dibikin dikit, soalnya OSIS bakal gabung sama ANBU sih... nanti kalo kebanyakan takut ribet... :9  
Lemon? Ada doooonggg~ tunggu aja yaaa...

**Poetri-chan : **Kalo Shikamaru sama Neji sih gak janji bakal muncul...  
tapi kalo Gaara,... Ada kooo... :9

**Yukarindha : **Updatenya gak teratur kapan jam nya sih... yang jelas tiap hari deeeehhh (diusahain), he he he.. :D

**SugarlessGum99 : **Saia juga jatuh cnta sama anda.. XD *plak*  
He he biar gak pada lupa sama ceritanya sih... Jadi udate-nya teratur.  
Awalnya emang mau gitu sih, tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide baru.. jadi di sambung aja sekalian... he he he  
Iya... buruan liat trailernya... keren beudh lhooo.. :o

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 4 : ANBU Is A Part Of KHSI**

**(ANBU adalah bagian dari KHSI)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sangat silau oleh sinarnya. Membuat mata menyipit kala melihatnya. Sungguh hari yang cerah. Hari yang indah. Ya, hari yang damai.

.BRAK!.

Atau mungkin tidak.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menggeram kencang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang bukan, jam 7 kurang 10 tepat! 7 kurang 10 tepat!"

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Sakura sambil mengemut permen lollipopnya. Sakura yang dipandang begitu jadi merasa semakin kesal. Yah, inilah keseharian OSIS. Pertarungan harian antara Ketua dan Wakilnya. Ternyata mereka belum bisa disebut 'mantan' musuh, karena sampai sekarang sepertinya mereka masih musuhan.

"Sakura…" Sasuke melepas permennya dan menatap Sakura lekat.

"Apa?!"

.Haup.

Sasuke memasukkan permen lollipop yang sudah diemutnya ke mulut Sakura yang terbuka. Sakura masih men _-loading_ beberapa saat. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura yang melongo itu hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau saja ia tak mencoba menahan diri menjaga imej-nya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Besok aku akan bangun lebih pagi sehingga kita bisa melaksanakan ketertiban pagi seperti biasanya. Ok?" Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Lalu… Bagaimana lollipop itu? Enak ya?" sindir Sasuke.

.Blush.

Muka Sakura memerah seketika. Pikirannya telah kembali ke asal. Memikirkan kalau mereka telah melakukan ciuman tak langsung. Sakura terdiam seketika. Kepalanya sampai mengeluarkan asap saking mendidihnya (emang bisa tuh?)

"Sasuke, berhentilah mengerjai Sakura." Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke. Meski Ino akui juga sebenarnya menyenangkan menggoda Sakura. Ia masih terlalu 'lurus' sehingga jika dibelokkan sedikit ia akan terpengaruh dan sedikit oleng. Yah, itulah apa yang dipikirkan Ino.

Sekarang ANBU dan OSIS sudah resmi bergabung. Jadi jangan heran kalau di ruangan OSIS ada Ino dan Naruto juga. Tapi keanggotaan dan markas ANBU masih dirahasiakan, dan hanya OSIS yang mengetahuinya. Sekarang mereka memulai suatu program kerja sama. Yaitu dengan OSIS sebagai organisasi pusat, dan ANBU sebagai pihak penghukum.

Ya, kenapa juga mereka tak melakukan kerja sama ini sejak dulu saja. OSIS yang akan mengatur sekolah, dan bila seseorang melakukan pelanggaran maka ANBU yang akan bertindak. Bukankah itu juga bisa saling menguntungkan masing-masing…? Di samping ANBU juga bisa tetap meneruskan kejahilan mereka, tapi ke sasaran yang lebih tepat.

"A..anu… Sasuke-_san_…" Hinata melangkah maju mendekat ke meja Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh dan menatapnya. "Ada berkas yang perlu Ketua baca dan pertimbangkan."

"Berkas?" Sasuke menerima sebuah dokumen yang diserahkan Hinata kepadanya. Sakura pun dengan refleks langsung mengambil dokumen itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Festival Olahraga?" Sakura membaca selebaran brosur yang berada di dalamnya. "Menarik sekali. Benar juga ya, sebentar lagi saatnya kita melakukan festival olah raga rutin tahunan."

"Festival olah raga? Sepertinya melelahkan." Sahut Sasuke. Ia kembali merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah lollipop baru.

"Aku setuju." Tanggap Sai. Masih dengan laptop kesayangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Tapi itu lumayan untuk membakar kalori." Ino sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan hal ini. "Hanya saja aku tak ingin kulitku nanti gosong karena terlalu sering terkena sinar matahari. Bagaimana kalau tahun ini kita adakan _indoor_ saja?"

"Festival olah raga? Apakah akan ada perlombaan berenang juga? Akan sangat menyenangkan melihat bikini-bikini berkeliaran." Tanggap Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Aku setuju." Tanggap Sai sekali lagi. Dan ia akan menyesalinya kemudian karena kini Ino tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan! Kita akan mempersiapkan Festival Olah Raga!" sahut Sakura semangat. Yang lainnya pun hanya ikut tersnyum menanggapinya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura sedang membereskan berkas-berkas di meja Sasuke. Jam telah menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah, maka sekolah kini menjadi sepi. Dan berhubung tak ada yang boleh memasuki ruang OSIS seenaknya, maka Sakura terpaksa turun tangan untuk membereskan meja Sasuke. Sasuke ternyata bukanlah orang yang rapi, ia suka membuang sampah permen lollipopnya sembarangan.

"Dasar ketua pemalas." Sakura terus menggerutu. Pandangannya tercuri oleh sebuah batang permen lollipop yang sudah habis dimakan. Sakura teringat akan kejadian pagi ini dimana Sasuke menyuapinya lollipop yang telah diemutnya.

.Blush.

Muka Sakura memerah seketika. Meski itu hanyalah ciuman tak langsung, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Mengapa setiap memikirkan pemuda itu, jantungnya terasa sesak. Ia seperti kesulitan bernafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang. Dan benar saja, orang yang baru saja kita bahas sedang menyilakan tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar pada tembok. Benar-benar gaya favorite-nya.

"Sasuke? Kau belum pulang?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berkutik dengan meja Sasuke dan membereskannya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa gugup untuk menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke diiringi suara kecapan. Hal ini menandakan bahwa ia pasti sedang memakan lollipop.

"Ti…tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, akan berbahaya bagi seorang gadis perawan sepertimu pulang sendiri."

Ucapan Sasuke kembali men-ctar-kan hati Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja perempatan urat terukir di dahi lebar Sakura. Ia pun akhirnya berbalik dan menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan malah asyik memutar-mutar lollipop yang diemutnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku perawan?"

"Sudah jelas kan?"

.CTAR.

Kali ini benar-benar 'ctar' yang sebenarnya. Karena suara itu berasal dari arah jendela. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati hujan turun dengan derasnya. Mata Sakura membulat seketika, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam memincingkan matanya.

"Kau takut petir?" duga Sasuke. Merasa tak ingin menjadi bahan olok-olok lagi, maka Sakura mencoba bangkit dan berdiri tegak.

"Aku tak takut, aku hanya kaget saja." Sahutnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia pun meraih tas-nya dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hey!" Sasuke mencoba mencegahnya, namun Sakura makin mempercepat larinya. Meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang sana.

Sakura masih mempercepat larinya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Berdebar bukan karena ia berlari, tapi jujur saja ia memang takut. Ia takut akan suara petir, karena ia pernah tersesat dalam badai waktu masih kecil. Sedikit banyak ia gemetar untuk mengingat hal itu.

.CTAR.

"Kyaaa..!" Sakura menunduk dan menutupi telinganya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Bahkan ia belum keluar dari aula sekolah, tapi ia tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ia takut, ia ingin bersandar pada seseorang. Tapi ia juga tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Ia tak mau dipandang rendah. Itulah egonya.

Sakura terisak dalam diam. Ia bisa saja berbalik dan menghampiri Sasuke di sana, tapi ia tak mau. Terutama di depan pemuda itu, ia sungguh tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Ia ingin dipandang setara dengannya. Setidaknya menjadi seseorang yang pantas bersanding di sisinya.

.CTAR.

"Engh~!" suara petir itu seakan meledakkan sebagian dari kesadaran Sakura. Tubuhnya benar-benar gemetar hebat. Air mata sudah tak bisa dibendungnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau takut, ya katakan saja takut."

Sekali lagi suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Saat Sakura menoleh, Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat ekpresi Sakura. Dimana tubuh kecil itu terlihat sangat rapuh di depannya sekarang. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Sakura terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya ini. Tapi tenaganya tak mampu untuk menolak, yang ada malah tangannya menyambut pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau ini… dasar _baka_!" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menarik tubuh Sakura dan memangkunya, sedangkan dirinya bersandar pada tembok.

Sakura meremas seragam Sasuke. Ia menangis terisak. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah muda panjang Sakura. Memberikan gadis dalam pangkuannya ini sebuah ketenangan. Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang berpacu tak kalah cepatnya dari jantungnya.

"Aku mencemaskanmu, kau tahu? Jangan pernah lari dariku lagi." Sasuke berkata lemah. Mukanya dialihkan menjauh, rona merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

"Aku… tak ingin kau melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Aku menyedihkan." Sakura kembali terisak. Sasuke terdiam, tapi tangannya masih membelai rambut Sakura. Perlahan Sakura pun merasa tenang.

"Bersikap jujur itu berbeda dengan lemah." Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura. "Dengan kau mengatakan kelemahanmu, bukan berarti kau lemah."

Sasuke membuka jaketnya perlahan, dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura. Tangan Sasuke menangkap kedua pipi Sakura. Membuatnya menatap permata onyx yang ada di dalam matanya.

"Dan butuh keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tegas Sasuke lagi. "Kau mungkin ingin menyembunyikan segala kelemahanmu dari orang lain, tapi jangan pernah kau sembunyikan hal itu dariku."

"Sasuke…" mata Sakura yang masih berlinang membuat Sasuke gemas. Kalau saja ia bisa melahap Sakura di sini, sekarang, ia akan melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tak bisa langsung ke tahap itu. Dan sepertinya pula Sasuke masih harus bersabar. (Ya, ya, ya… sabar yah Sasuke-_kun~_ xD *dichidori*)

"Haaahh…" Sasuke menghela nafanya panjang. Sakura pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Benar-benar tipikal kau sekali ya… takut pada petir."

Kini Sakura yang mengerutkan dahinya, ia bingung kenapa Sasuke menghela nafasnya seperti itu. Sasuke menunduk sejenak, kemudian pandangannya naik menatap emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu.

"Aku…memang takut petir. Tapi suatu saat aku akan menghilangkan phobia ini dan berdiri menatap langsung kepada petir itu."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat adanya keyakinan dalam mata emerald Sakura yang masih berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura. Ia tertarik pada permata emerald yang menentang segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Melihatnya jauh di dalam matanya, seakan ia bisa melakukan apapun juga.

"Kutunggu kau mewujudkan hal itu." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Membuat sang empunya kesal dan merapikan kembali rambutnya. Sasuke kembali terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah Sakura di pangkuannya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu jadi merona.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh sambil menyerka air mata yang berada di sudut matanya.

"_Arigatou._"

Sasuke terdiam. Tawanya reda perlahan. Disuguhi senyuman manis oleh Sakura bisa membuatnya berhenti tertawa. Tak bisa, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangan Sasuke naik dan melengkup kedua pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura menghadap mukanya secara langsung.

"Sakura… bolehkah aku… menciummu?" tanya Sasuke lirih. Rona merah tak indahnya tergaris di kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia cukup malu juga menanyakan hal itu, tapi ia tak ingin Sakura membencinya kalau ia mencium paksa dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke sudah berkali-kali mencium Sakura tanpa izin.

"Enghh~ Itu… seperti bukan dirimu saja…" Sakura mencoba meraih kedua tangan Sasuke di pipinya, dan Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Sasuke berkeringat. Bisa jadi itu karena ia gugup, sama sepertinya.

"Bolehkah?" merasa belum mendapatkan jawabannya, Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

.Blush.

Sakura kembali bersemu merah. Bahkan petir-petir yang sejak tadi datang untuk menakut-nakutinya sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu. Sasuke telah menangkap Sakura, sama seperti Sakura yang telah lebih dulu menangkap Sasuke. Akhirnya dengan ragu Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke masih terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya ia juga sedang mengumpulkan keberanian. Ayolah, ini bukan adegan pertama bagi kalian berciuman bukan? (*dibantai SasuSaku* xO). Sasuke meraih helaian rambut Sakura. Ia menyisipkan tangannya di sela-sela rambut merah muda Sakura dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Sakura pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang kian mendekat menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Bibir mereka menyatu, menghasilkan sebuah suara decapan erotis yang diiringi nyanyian sang hujan. Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura, membawanya dalam ciuman lebih dalam. Sakura membuka sedikit matanya, ia melihat kelopak mata Sasuke yang terpejam. Bibir Sasuke tak henti melumat bibirnya lembut.

"Emmnh~mmm~"

Semakin lama tubuh Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh mungil Sakura. Sebelah tangannya pun menahan tangan Sakura dan sebelahnya lagi menahan punggungnya. Sasuke sesekali melepaskan ciumannya, namun tak lama ia melumatnya kembali. Rasa permen lollipop tomat bercampur dengan salivanya. Kecut, asam, manis menyatu dalam mulutnya. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

"Aahh~eenn~Mmmmh~"

Tangan Sakura secara refleks menjulut dan melingkar di leher Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berada di atas Sakura dengan posisi setengah terduduk. Sakura kembali merona saat melihat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Haaahh…aaah~ hah hah haaa~" nafas Sakura terengah. Mulutnya terbuka menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sasuke semakin gemas saja dibuatnya. Bagaimanapun perasaan ingin memonopolinya bangkit, namun ia juga takut untuk dibenci Sakura.

"Sakura… _Aishiteru._" Sahut Sasuke sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lega saat pelukannya mendapatkan balasan oleh Sakura. Ia sungguh ingin menjadikan Sakura miliknya seorang, hanya saja semua butuh waktu.

-ooOoo-

Sakura termenung di kamarnya yang remang-remang. Ia terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Pakaiannya belum berganti dari seragam sekolah, padahal besok ia akan memakainya lagi. Matanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang mengarah pada suatu kejadian. Kejadian yang belum lama terjadi antara dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven gelap.

.Blush.

Mukanya merona. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin itu pasti cuma mimpi."

"Apanya yang mimpi?" Lagi-lagi sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dan benar saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Oneechan_-nya sang pelaku.

"Karin-_nee_…!" Sakura tanpa sadar berteriak di hadapan Karin yang sedang berlutut menatap Sakura. Ia sontak melangkah mundur menaiki ranjangnya, dan Karin pun memposisikan dirinya duduk di pinggir.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ke…kenapa _Neechan_ tak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

"Lihat tangan _Neechan_ ini? Sudah memerah akibat mengetuk pintumu barusan."

"Enghh~ _Gomen~_"

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu di sekolah hari ini, Sakura? Bagaimana harimu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS?"

"Ah! Sungguh melelahkan! Ketua yang sekarang tak lebih dari seorang permalas berwajah tampan yang suka mengemut lollipop rasa tomat dan membuangnya sembarangan!" tutur Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn?" Karin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sakura. "Sakura… Kau… menyukainya?"

"Apa?! Tentu tidak! Aku sangat membencinya! Ia selalu jahil kepadaku! Hari ini saja aku…" kata-kata Sakura terputus di sana. Bibirnya terkatup tak dapat menyebutkan kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu hari ini.

"Hari ini kenapa?"

"Enghh~ tidak. Pokoknya aku tak akan menyukainya… titik!"

"Ouh? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai menyukainya? Kau mau membuatkan _Neechan_ sebuah cake brownish dengan vanilla cream?"

"Eeehhh? Apa-apaan itu? Tidak mau!" Sakura membuang mukanya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Terang saja, Sakura itu paling tidak bisa kalau diminta membuatkan cake seperti itu.

"Berarti kau memang menyukainya." Tegas Karin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar _Neechan_, awas kau ya. Kalau _Neechan_, bagaimana keadaan Suna High School?"

"Terkendali seperti biasa. Tapi mungkin _Neechan_ akan sedikit sibuk karena sebentar lagi Suna akan mengadakan pekan olah raga tahunan."

"Ah! Aku baru ingat." Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya. "Konoha juga akan mengadakan festival Olah Raga sebentar lagi."

"Benarkah? Baiklah mari berjuang yah.." Karin mengusap rambut Sakura lembut. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Biar _Neechan _siapkan."

"Tidak perlu, _Neechan_. Sakura ingin minum susu saja."

"Baiklah, biar kubuatkan." Setelahnya Karin beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Karin terdiam sesaat menatap Sakura yang kini senyum-senyum sambil mencubiti pipinya dan sesekali bergumam tak jelas. Pandangan mata Karin menyipit seketika, lalu ia pun menutup pintu itu.

Karin mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalamnya. Karin membaca setiap kata yang tersurat di sana, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Tak lama ia pun berjalan sambil meremas kertas itu erat-erat sampai lecak. Ia pun memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam sakunya dan pergi menuju dapur.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura-_san,_ ini ditaruh dimana?"

"Sakura _-san_, bahan-bahannya sudah hampir habis."

"Sakura-_san_, apakah ini bisa dijadikan mascot? Lalu warna apa yang cocok untuk dasarnya? Kalau yang seperti ini bagaimana?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…"

Begitulah kesibukan OSIS. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kesibukan Sakura. Ia harus menjadi panitia yang membantu setiap persiapan tiap-tiap kelas. Kalau kalian tanya kemana kah anggota OSIS yang lainnya, jawabannya mereka sedang bermalas-malasan di markas ANBU.

"Sakura-_san_, permatanya telah habis, padahal ini adalah papan yang nantinya akan dipasang di aula utama. Bagaimana ini?"

"Begitu ya, hmmm… Tak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku masih memiliki cadangan di ruang OSIS yang berwarna merah." Sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah papan yang sedang dihias.

Sakura sungguh lelah, tapi sebentar lagi tiba saatnya festival Olah Raga, dan semua menantinya. Melihat siswa-siswi lain yang semangat bekerja membuatnya jadi semangat untuk membantu pula. Terkadang Hinata atau Naruto turut membantunya dalam menghiasi ruang-ruang kelas, Ino membantunya untuk mencari ide dekorasi, sedangkan Sai mempromosikannya melalui internet.

Hanya satu orang saja yang tak ingin keluar dari istananya itu. Orang yang malah seharusnya menjadi dominant di saat-saat seperti ini. Orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang Ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran yang satu itu malasnya bukan main. Padahal ia bisa mendapatkan gelar ketua OSIS, tapi ia malas untuk bertindak layaknya ketua OSIS.

"_Kalau kau mau, kau saja yang mengerjakannya. Aku sih tak mau."_

Itulah jawaban atas pertanyaan bila ia dimintai pertanggung jawaban untuk turut membantu. Mengesalkan bukan? Tapi ingat, di sini, OSIS adalah Dewa. Kau tak akan bisa menentang Dewa. Ck ck ck merepotkan (Shikamaru's Quotes… :9).

-ooOoo-

Beberapa hari pun berlalu setelahnya. Persiapan mereka hampir mendekati kata 'selesai'. Dan festival Olah Raga pun tinggal menghitung hari saja. Sakura akhir-akhir ini sering kecapekan dan tidur malam, tapi sebisa mungkin ia selalu menyempatkan diri bangun pagi untuk melakukan ketertiban pagi seperti biasa. Beberapa waktu terakhir kenakalan dan pelanggaran semakin berkurang saja.

Kini tangannya gemetar, jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin membanjiri pelupuknya, ia terngah berdiri tegak di depan ruang OSIS. Lalu apakah yang membuatnya gugup? Itu semua karena pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya pagi ini.

_Sakura, bisa kau datang lebih cepat pagi ini?_

_Aku menunggumu di ruang OSIS._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Yup. Itu adalah pesan singkat dari sang Uchiha. Setelah menerima pesan itu, ia langsung melesat ke sekolah bahkan ia melewatkan sarapannya. Kalau ditanya mengapa ia begitu mengutamakan pesan dari Sasuke itu, ia sendiri tak tahu. Ya, mungkin hanya kita yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. :3

.Cklek.

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian, Sakura memutar knop pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak sangat kencang. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan alasan mengapa Sasuke memanggilnya ke ruang OSIS pagi buta. Dimana ia pasti menduga bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang datang ke sana. Itulah 'dunia khayal' Sakura. Tapi…

"_Ohay_—"

"_OHAYOUUU_, SAKURA-_CHAAAAAN_…!" sapa Naruto sambil menerjang bersiap melancarkan pelukannya ke arah Sakura.

.Bletak.

Sebuah permen lollipop mendarat sempurna di rambut jabriknya, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Aw Aw Aw Sakiiiit~!" Naruto mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri. Dan seorang gadis datang menghampirinya dan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Na…Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan cemas.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Pikirannya masih belum jalan. Ia juga melirik ke arah sampingnya, di sana ada Sai dan Ino yang duduk berdampingan sambil menghadap laptop kesayangan Sai tentunya. Dan satu lagi orang yang sampai membuat Sakura melewatkan sarapannya demi pesan yang dikirim dairinya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk manis menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Kenapa? Kau tak berpikir bahwa aku hanya memanggilmu dan membuatmu melewatkan sarapan pagimu kan?"

.Jleb.

Sungguh tebakan yang SANGAT tepat sasaran. Sakura tau sekarang, ia dipermainkan lagi kini. Sasuke yang ditatap tajam seperti itu malah cengengesan. Sakura sangat marah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ternyata apa yang 'kenyataan' sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan 'dunia khayal'nya.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Pekik Sakura kencang. Saking emosinya ia sampai tak sengaja melemparkan tasnya ke arah Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya, tapi sayangnya barang-barang Sakura yang berada di dalamnya jadi terlontar keluar.

"Ah! Barang-barangku!" pekik Sakura kembali. Sontak seluruh mata pun tertuju pada isi tas Sakura yang berhamburan.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mereka tercuri oleh sebuah kertas hitam dengan lambang awan merah ditengahnya. Semua yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, kecuali Sakura. Karena ia sendiri berlum menyadari adanya kertas itu. Saat Sakura mulai memberesi barang-barangnya, barulah ia menyadarinya.

"Kertas apa ini? Kenapa jenisnya sama seperti ANBU? Kalian ganti lambang?" duga Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya melihat tatapan aneh pada semua orang di sana.

"Ada apa?" merasa aneh, Sakura pun akhirnya bangkit dan bertanya. Ia merasakan suasana yang berat.

"Pagi ini… ada sebuah laporan masuk dari website pribadi ANBU." Ucap Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan. "Laporan yang menyatakan sebuah pemberontakan."

"Biasanya setiap orang yang ingin menjahili seseorang akan mengirimkan sebuah permintaan bantuan kepada ANBU. Karena itulah website ini dibuat. Hanya saja, mereka yang mengajukan permohonan, harus mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu di website itu. Dan semua data yang masuk akan kucek, barulah akan dikonfirm seminggu setelahnya." Terang Sai panjang lebar.

Sekali lagi sebuah layar besar turun dari langit-langit. Sakura bahkan ingin sekali bertanya, sejak kapan fasilitas seperti ini telah dipasang. Namun sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Pagi ini, datang sebuah pesan ke website ANBU dengan data yang tak dikenal." Lanjut Ino dengan sebuah pantulan gambar website tersebut di layar besar itu. "Sai pun sampai tak bisa melacak sumber data itu."

Di layar tersebut tertera sebuah pesan yang terbaca:

_Sebelumnya perkenalkan kami adalah AKATSUKI. Kami yang akan menguasai dunia kejahilan. Sejarah kalian telah tamat, kami yang akan mengambil alihnya. Tapi, sebelumnya… sebagai salam perkenalan dari kami, kami akan memberitahukan target kami selanjutnya._

_Itu adalah Festival Olah Raga di Konoha High School International. Bagaimana? Seperti apa kejahilan kami, yang jelas tak akan sepengecut kalian. Kejahilan kami akan 'menggelegar' dan 'mengejutkan'. Kalian boleh percaya boleh tidak, kami akan memberikan buktinya nanti._

_Salam, AKATSUKI._

"Setelah pesan itu terbaca, sebuah fax dengan lambang awan merah yang sama seperti kertas yang kau pegang muncul. Bisa jadi itu adalah lambang mereka." Sahut Naruto yang mulai berubah serius.

"Lagipula… ini seperti surat pendeklarasi perang. Mereka seperti ingin berperang dengan kita." Hinata pun akhirnya berkomentar. "Kalau target mereka festival olah raga, bagaimana kalau ditiadakan saja?"

"Tidak bisa…!" Bantah Sakura, pada akhirnya. Kalau memikirkan mengenai usaha mereka yang ingin mengadakan festival Olah Raga membuat Sakura tak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidak bisa kita batalkan. Semua telah menanti-nanti mengenai festival tersebut, lagipula berita ini belum tersebar sampai ke luar kan? Kalau begitu inilah tugas kita untuk melindungi festival Olah Raga yang mereka nantikan." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih juga rasanya bila harus membatalkan segala jerih payahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, begitu pula dengan Ino dan Sai. Mereka mengerti mengapa Sakura bersikeras untuk mempertahankan festival itu, tapi mereka tak mempunyai pilihan. Kalau memang benar AKATSUKI akan menimbulkan kerusuhan di Konoha, maka seluruh murid akan terancam bahaya.

"Kumohon…" Sakura membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke yang terduduk sambil berpangku tangan menatap Sakura. Hati mereka tersentuh dengan jerih payah Sakura. Ino pun bangkit dan mendekati Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mencoba menanyakan apabila ada keganjalan yang terjadi selama persiapan ini kepada semua murid, sehingga kita bisa mengantisipasinya." Ino menegakkan kembali tubuh Sakura dan menatapnya.

"Ya, aku pun akan berusaha untuk menggolong dana sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membantu mensukseskan festival kali ini." Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_… aku akan melindungi Konoha dengan segenap kekuatanku." Sahut Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

"Aku akan terus mengintai pergerakan mereka dan melacak keberadaan mereka." Sai tersenyum, dan kali ini adalah senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangguk lemah. Sakura pun mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari Ino. Ia mendapatkan seluruh dukungan dari teman-temannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tersentuh. Ia menekadkan dirinya bahwa ia juga akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mensukseskan festival kali ini apapun yang terjadi.

-ooOoo-

Hari H, Festival Olah Raga.

Semua panitia memakai sebuah tanda di lengan kiri mereka, hal ini untuk memudahkan bila ada tindakan yang perlu dilaporkan. Sekarang panitia bertugas sebagai pengawas kegiatan.

Karena judulnya saja Festival Olah Raga, maka hampir seluruh kegiatan yang diadakan ber-_genre sport_. Sebagai pembukaan, festival ini berjalan cukup lancar. Tak ada keganjalan yang cukup berarti, hanya masalah-masalah kecil seperti kehabisan bahan, kebersihan, penerangan lampu, dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi tetap saja hal ini tak bisa membuat Sakura duduk manis menikmati kegiatan yang ada. Ia harus berpatroli keliling sekolah untuk memastikan semua memang benar-benar aman terkendali. Sakura sudah mengitari aula utama, dan ia tak menemukan keganjalan di sana.

.Bruk.

Kepala Sakura berdenyut ketika ia merasa membentur sesuatu yang besar. Tubuhnya linglung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja seseorang tak menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Beruntung orang yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima Kasih." Sakura berdiri kembali dengan bantuan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Biasanya kau akan duduk manis di ruanganmu."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan bawahanku saja yang bekerja." Sindir Sasuke, Sakura pun mendengus. "Lagipula semua sudah berusaha semampunya. Ino dan Hinata bolak-balik mengecek keamanan peralatan, Naruto juga mengawasi kegiatan, dan Sai masih mencari informasi mengenai AKATSUKI. Semua… pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura terdiam melihat Sasuke yang kini menyerka keringat di pelupuknya. Sasuke hanya menyebutkan mengenai usaha keras teman-teman lainnya, tapi seragamnya sendiri telah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Dan nafasnya pun terlihat tak beraturan.

'Dia pasti berusaha keras juga.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya menuju wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak saat Sakura menghapus keringatnya dengan ujung seragamnya. Tangan Sakura mengusap pelupuk Sasuke lembut. Meski Sakura harus sedikit berjinjit untuk meraihnya, tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-_kun_~"

Ini dia. Senyuman manis Sakura dan kelembutannya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ditahannya kembali. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura di kedua pipinya. Ia mengusapnya dan menggenggamnya. Sakura pun mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura… setelah festival ini selesai…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sakura berdebar menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya, suasana di sana begitu canggung baginya.

"Kau mau… kencan denganku?"

.Dheg.

Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya seketika saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Sakura pun tak bisa menutupi rasa malunya. Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tangan Sasuke mengerat membuat Sakura tak mampu berpaling lagi.

"Emm… iya, baiklah."

"—**Perhatian, Perhatian. Acara penutupan akan segera dimulai. Semua harap berkumpul ke aula utama**—"

Suara MC dari microphone menggema di setiap ruangan. Sasuke mendecih. Kalau saja MC itu tak tiba-tiba mengganggu suasana romantisnya dengan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke bisa mendapatkan ciuman lagi dari gadis merah muda ini. Mesumnya, Sasuke…

"Ayo." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju aula. Setelah acara penutupan festival selesai, akhirnya semua akan berjalan lancar. Ternyata ancaman itu hanyalah gertakan saja.

Acara penutupan adalah saat dimana semua baik peserta, pengunjung, panita, berkumpul menjadi satu di aula utama. Dan nantinya selama beberapa detik lampu akan dipadamkan, seluruh peserta boleh melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan pasangannya. Tahu kan apa maksudnya? Acara penutup inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa. Terutama yang sudah memiliki pasangan.

"—**Apa semua sudah berkumpul? Kita akan segera memulai acaranya kalau begitu.**—"

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di sisi panggung. Tangan besar Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan wajah mereka berdua bersemu bersama. Sungguh pasangan yang manis… Mereka saling menggenggam tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain.

"—**Baiklah, kita hitung mundur untuk pemadaman lampunya.**—"

Jantung Sakura berdetak semakin kencang saat MC mulai menghitung mundur. Namun sesaat Sakura seperti melihat suatu kejanggalan di panggung itu. Hanya saja ia tak menemukannya kembali saat melihat panggung untuk kedua kalinya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' batinnya.

"—**5…**—"

Pandangan Sakura kembali mengitari panggung itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tak enak, mungkin apa yang ia lihat tadi benar-benar suatu keganjalan. Tapi apa? Ia belum menemukannya. Hingga sesaat perhatiannya tercuri oleh sebuah papan besar di atas panggung.

"—**4…**—"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia menyadarinya sekarang. Sesuatu yang aneh pada papan itu. Yaitu adalah hiasan permata yang berada di papan itu. Seingatnya adalah…

"—**3…**—"

"_Sakura-san, permatanya telah habis, padahal ini adalah papan yang nantinya akan dipasang di aula utama. Bagaimana ini?"_

"_Begitu ya, hmmm… Tak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku masih memiliki cadangan di ruang OSIS yang berwarna merah."_

Dan permata yang dipasang di papan besar itu bukanlah permata pemberian Sakura, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik…permata itu berlambang awan merah di tengahnya.

"—**2…**—"

"Tunggu! Hentikan!" Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke segera. Karna suaranya kalah dengan suara MC yang menggema itu, maka ia pun berlari menuju atas panggung. Ia berharap ia sempat mencapainya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih parah terjadi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan Sakura untuk mencegahnya, namun Sakura telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya.

"—**1…**—"

"TIDAK!"

Sakura akhirnya sampai juga pada panggung itu. Ia segera berlari menuju pusat panggung itu dan menarik sang MC. Sakura menyadarinya, inilah ancaman yang dimaksud AKATSUKI. Bahwa mereka bilang tak akan sepengecut ANBU, dan akan membuat sesuatu yang 'menggemparkan', yap. Ini dia… Ledakan.

.BHUM!.

Seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sana melirik ke arah panggung dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"Seni adalah ledakan!" Sahutnya sebelum menghilang dan pergi.

Seluruh siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar karena ketakutan. Suara ledakan itu terdengar sangat keras dan mengerikan. Sakura masih memeluk MC itu mencoba melindunginya. Sang MC pun merona menyadari ia sedang dipeluk oleh Sakura, ternyata ia memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan juga rupanya.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke segera meloncat naik ke panggung. Dan saat mendapati gadisnya tengah tak sadarkan diri dan posisinya sedang memeluk MC yang notabe-nya adalah seorang pria, membuanya geram.

"Minggir!" hanya dengan pekikan perintah seperti itu langsung membuat sang MC bergidik ngeri, ia pun menyerahkan Sakura dan bergegas turun pergi meninggalkan panggung itu bersama yang lainnya.

HHhhhss. Hhhhsss.

Kuping Sasuke berdengung saat ia sedang membopong Sakura untuk diamankan. Dengan giginya, ia pun menggigit tombol bicara yang terhubung pada _headset_ di telinganya.

"_Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?" _terdengar suara cemas Naruto dari seberang sana. _"Apa Sakura-chan juga bersama denganmu? Tadi beberapa saat sebelum acara penutupan dimulai tiba-tiba seluruh kamera pengintai terputus begitu saja. Dan kudengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dari arah aula utama."_

"Sakura bersamaku, kami baik-baik saja." Sasuke menghela nafasnya memandangi wajah Sakura yang masih pingsan. "Naruto, kau sudah menghubungi yang lainnya? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"_Semuanya selamat, sepertinya target mereka memang aula utama itu."_

"Kumpulkan semuanya di markas, kita bahas selanjutnya di sana."

Setelahnya kontak itu pun terputus sepihak oleh Sasuke. Itu karena ia harus mengutamakan keselamatan gadis merah muda-nya ini dulu. Jujur saja, jantung Sasuke hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat Sakura berlari menuju arah ledakan. Pikirannya sampai kacau dan tak bisa melogika lagi. Ia sungguh bersyukur gadis ini selamat. Meski kini ia tak sadarkan diri, setidaknya suhu tubuhnya masih hangat, dan jantungnya pun masih berdetak.

"Kau memang bodoh." Sahut Sasuke sambil meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Berani sekali kau membuat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kalut seperti ini."

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah panjang Sakura. Menatap kelopak mata gadis-nya yang terpejam menyembunyikan permata emerald di dalamnya.

"Sungguh, janji kencan kita nanti… akan kubuat kau membalasnya."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Yo Yo Yo (DJ mode on...)  
bagimana kah chapter ini?!  
Selanjutnya bakal bermunculan nih tokoh-tokoh baru...  
Kira-kira siapa ya... kalian pasti bisa nebak laaahhh... :9

Ok guys... Mind to review?  
No, You have to review! *plak*

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	5. Mission 5

~Balasan Reviews~

**Uchiharu : **He he he... oke deeehhh... :D

**sasusaku kira : **oke... :D

**Chery : **wah, nanti diusahakan lebih di deskripsikan lagi deh..  
Emang belum keluar kok... tapi liat trailer-nya itu lhooo... T.T  
Liat Sasu ngasih bunga ke Saku rasanya mau meledak saking senengnya...  
Mereka cocok banget banget banget banget banget banget...!  
Kebalikannya gimana? O.o

**Sasusaku 4ever : **He he he... Sasuke akan lebih mesum lagi selanjutnya... xD

**poetri-chan : **Iya bener itu Deidara-_senpai._ :D  
Wah... adain gak ya... kalo adain nanti nyambung ke konflik SasuIta dooonggg...

**Ezura Minoz : **terpesona, mbak... terpesona... (_ _") *gubrak*  
Sms? Ouh... bisa dong.. tapi lewat PM aja yaa... jangan lewat sini ah.. malu.. xD *dzig*

**chibiusa : **oke dehhhhh~

**Yuna H. Gorjesspazzer : **Betuuulll... wah udah pada apal sama quotes-nya Deidara-_senpai_ yaa... xD  
Orang ketiga? Ada dooong... tapi nanti dlu ah,, munculinnya belakangan ajah.. :9 *dibantai readers*

**Zenka-chan : **Salam kenal, Zenka~ :D  
Mengenai kertas awan merah ato 'death card' di tas Sakura, itu bukan surat... cuman kertas doang kok.. :o  
Dan mengenai siapa yang naruh, nanti juga Zenka tau sendiri... :9  
Surat yang diremes Karin itu juga bakal Zenka tahu nanti, wah... Karin suka gak ya sama SasuSaku? Dia anggota AKATSUKI bukan ya...Nanti juga tahu sendiri... xD *dzig*  
Yang pasti pertanyaanmu nanti bakal terjawab semua kok kalo kamu ngikutin Fic ini... _arigatou~_

**Hatsune Cherry : **Betul...! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Dei-chan pelakunya... xD *dzig*  
Iya dooonggg... di chap ini nih... tuuuh... *blush*

**Legolas : **Iyaaa... Trying My Best Alwayssss~! xO

**Kiki-chan :** asiiikkkk~ x9  
Lemon di chap ini... semoga anda puas dengan ke-kecut-an nyaaaa... xD *bhum!*

**Naomi-chan : **Nye he he... emang AKATSUKI cocok banget sih berperan antagonis... :9 *dibantai rame2*  
Ehhh? di chap 3? yg telponan Sasu deh.. Saku kapan ? O.o  
nanti deh Shera bikin penjelasan mengenai latar belakang para anggota ANBU di satu chap. Tunggu yaa...  
Oke deh...semoga puas dengan kencan merekaaa...

**Haruno Michiko : **Masa sih nggak keluar? Mungkin telad kali yah... biasa lah... kadang FFn suka lemod ngluarin Review..  
Orang misterius di awal chap itu emang kabuto, nah kalo orang misterius satunya lagi yang ngemut permen, baru itu Sasuke... begitu lho..  
Lemon di chap 5... semoga sukaa...

**Sami-chan : **He he he _arigatougozaimasu~_

**birumenanti : **iya dooong... ikutin terus yaaaa..._  
_

**Ucucubi : **Kalo kelamaan kasian AKATSUKInya kelamaan nunggu muncul giliran... he he he...  
Wah? Masa sih? Karena Hinata manis yaa?

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 5 : First Date Becomes DISASTER**

**(Kencan Pertama menjadi BENCANA)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Susana begitu tegang di sini. Acara penutupan Festival Olah Raga benar-benar berantakan seperti apa yang telah direncanakan oleh AKATSUKI. Sasuke menggeram, ia membuka bungkus permen lollipop-nya dan mengemutnya. Hal ini lah yang biasa dilakukannya untuk menenangkan diri.

Emosinya melonjak manyadari bahwa kini Sakura yang menjadi korban ulah mereka. Ino dan Hinata mencoba mendampingi Sakura dan mengobati lecet-lecet ringan yang ada di tubuhnya. Sai masih melacak data melalui internet, dan Naruto mondar-mandir memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ini sih bukan kejahilan lagi namanya. Mereka sudah kelewat batas." Protes Ino. Ia juga merasa cemas pada Sakura, dan diantara mereka tak ada yang mempunyai keahlian pengobatan lebih baik dari Sakura itu sendiri. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah pertolongan kecil kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_ belum juga sadarkan diri. Tapi kurasa itu karena ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya dan jatuh lelah." Hinata pun tak bisa dipungkiri lagi sangat mencemaskan mantan 'ketua OSIS'-nya itu.

"Disamping itu, kurasa AKATSUKI memang benar-benar mendeklarasikan perang kepada kita." Sahut Sai menengahi. Seluruh pandangan pun beralih kepadanya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Sai?" tanya Sasuke. Dan pertanyaannya di sambut oleh monitor yang turun dari langit-langit ruangan itu.

Di layar itu terlihat website ANBU, dan sekali lagi sebuah pesan masuk misterius muncul di sana. Dengan lambang yang sama, yaitu awan merah. Sai pun mengklik pesan itu untuk membukanya.

_Bagaimana sambutan kami?_

_Sesuai yang diharapkan bukan? Ternyata ANBU tak sehebat kabarnya ya, bahkan untuk menemukan peledak kecil itu saja kalian tak mampu. Dan lagi sepertinya kami melukai seorang diantara kalian, benarkah?_

_Sampaikan permintaan maaf kami kepadanya ya… sepertinya kami sedikit keterlaluan. Lain kali kami aksi kami akan sedikit lebih manis. Sampai jumpa._

_AKATSUKI, leader._

.Brak.

Naruto memukul keras lemari kayu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Matanya menyipit menampilkan kengerian di dalamnya. Sasuke pun masih berpangku tangan terduduk di kursinya.

"Kita bukanlah serendah itu bukan?" suara Naruto terlihat parau, namun sorot matanya tak kunjung melembut. "Kalau mereka menginginkan perang melawan kita, lalu kita hanya tinggal menyambutnya saja."

"Tapi… kita bahkan belum mengetahui sedikitpun petunjuk mengenai mereka." Sahut Hinata. Meski ia mengagumi Naruto, tapi melihat matanya yang menajam seperti itu membuatnya sedikit ngeri juga.

"Tidak." Sasuke kembali angkat bicara.

"Kita mempunyai petunjuk."

-ooOoo-

Setelah segala kegiatan seperti membereskan sisa festival, rapat rahasia mengenai AKATSUKI, dan segala embel-embelnya selesai. Akhirnya para anggota OSIS bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kerusuhan yang terjadi sudah bisa diatasi, dan para murid diberi pengertian sehingga mereka tidak akan trauma dengan hal ini.

"Haaa…hhh… melelahkan sekali. Punggungku seperti mati rasa." Keluh Ino sambil mengusap punggungnya. "Sai, nanti beri aku pijatan plus-plus yah~"

"Baiklah, Tuan Putriku." Jawab Sai sekenanya. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke pun jadi cengo melihatnya.

"Naruto, kau antarkan Hinata pulang. Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumahnya." Perintah Sasuke dan ia pun meninggalkan mereka menuju markas tempat Sakura tertidur di sana.

Saat memasuki kamar keberadaan Sakura, ia mengusap perlahan rambut merah mudanya. Sakura terlihat tertidur damai dalam mimpinya. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. Ciumannya semakin turun ke bawah, dan ke bibir merah Sakura.

"Mmn~" Sasuke melumatnya mesra. Ia tak ingin mengusik ketenangan gadisnya ini, tapi ia juga tak ingin menghentikan aksinya.

Perlahan ciumannya pun sampai pada sudut leher Sakura. Ia menghembuskan nafanya di sana, menghirup aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura melenguh saat merasakan geli, hal ini tak membuat Sasuke berhenti begitu saja. Ia membasahi leher Sakura dengan jilatannya. Dan setelahnya ia mencoba untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Engh~"

.Plak.

Sebuah tamparan keras datang menyapa permukaan kulit di pipinya. Sasuke membulatkan mata, ia melirik gadis merah muda yang menjadi tersangka penamparan itu.

"Enghh~ nyamuk~"

.Toeng.

Sakura mengingau. Menyangka dirinya sedang digigit oleh nyamuk. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meraih pipinya yang kemerahan akibat tamparan tangan Sakura. Pipinya terasa terbakar perih. Cetikan gigi terdengar menandakan ia menahan marahnya. Saat ia kembali menatap Sakura yang terlelap, perempatan urat terlihat di dahinya.

"Memangnya ada nyamuk setampan aku?!" geregetnya. Ia pun mau tak mau akhirnya menggendong Sakura untuk mengantarnya pulang masih dengan urat perempatan itu. Ia kesal, sungguh kesal. Tapi memikirkan cara pembalasannya nanti kepada gadis itu membuatnya bersemangat.

Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp yang terkenal itu, jadi jangan kaget kalau ia datang dengan helikopter atau hal semacamnya. Hanya saja terkadang ia tak ingin menggunakan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk kegiatan pribadi. Seperti sekarang saja contohnya, ia memilih mengantar Sakura dengan mobil Aston Martin Blue yang dibelinya dengan usaha sendiri mengembangkan saham perusahaan.

Kagumkah? Sebenarnya mungkin itu biasa saja. Terutama untuk Sasuke. Barang seperti ini bagaikan mainan baginya. Terlalu membosankan ketika semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Karenanya ia mendirikan ANBU, dengan alasan untuk mencari tujuan hidup baru. Sepertinya tujuan baru dalam hidup Sasuke telah berada pada gadis merah muda yang kini digendongnya kembali menuju pintu rumahnya.

.Ting Ting.

Bel pun dipencetnya. Sulit memang untuk meraih bel dengan tangannya yang masih menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau kehabisan akal begitu saja.

Saat pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis muda dengan kaca mata tebal dan sebelah rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan itu. Warna rambut yang hampir sama membuat Sasuke yakin kalau ia adalah kakak perempuan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan, Sakura? Ayo masuk, masuk, bawa ia ke kamarnya." Sahut Karin. Ia pun memberikan petunjuk kepada Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya.

Sasuke meletakkan perlahan tubuh Sakura. Karin pun menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut tebal. Sasuke terdiam sejenak mengamati sekitar. Sebenarnya, petunjuk yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah 'death card' dari AKATSUKI yang berlambang awan merah itu. Saat AKATSUKI pertama kali muncul di hadapan mereka, Sakura telah membawa 'death card' itu di dalam tasnya.

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin petunjuk lainnya berada di rumah Sakura, atau mungkin kamarnya. Sasuke melirik-lirik ke segala arah mencari petunjuk meski tak terlihat adanya sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sana.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memasuki pupil matanya. Sakura mencoba bangkit perlahan sambil mengucek-ucek kelopak matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Karin mengelus permukaan rambut adiknya itu. Di sampingnya Sasuke pun menghela nafas lega melihat Sakura mencoba terduduk perlahan.

"Aku di… kamar?" Sakura melirik kakaknya itu, dan pertanyaannya dibalas oleh anggukan lembut Karin. "Seingatku tadi… aku ada di sekolah."

"Festival telah selesai." Sahut Sasuke. "Semuanya sudah bisa diatasi, para murid pun mau mengerti dan bekerja sama dengan kita."

"Begitu ya… padahal tinggal sedikit lagi maka festival itu akan berjalan lancar." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Sakura." Karin membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Karin. Pandangan mereka saling beradu seketika. Baik Karin maupun Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak lama setelahnya Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruang itu.

Karin masih memandangi jejak Sasuke yang mulai menghilang. Sakura pun memposisikan dirinya menghadap sang kakak. Karin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. Tatapannya melembut seketika.

"Apa dia… pacarmu?" tanya Karin langsung ke sumber yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sakura gugup menjawabnya.

"Se…sebenarnya… kami belum resmi jadian, hanya saja kami sudah merencanakan kencan."

"Kencan? Kapan?"

"Emm… aku juga tak tahu. Sasuke belum mengatakannya kepadaku."

"Sasuke? Namanya Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" mata Karin membulat sempurna, hal itu membuat Sakura merasa ganjal.

"Kenapa, Karin-_neechan_? Apa Karin-_nee_ mengenal Sasuke?"

"Em… tidak, tidak, aku baru saja melihat anak itu." Karin mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura, perlahan ia pun bangkit berdiri.

Sakura hanya menatap bingung ke sosok sang kakak yang dirasanya aneh hari ini. Karin keluar dari kamar Sakura, saat pintu kamar itu telah tertutup ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ia mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya.

"Uchiha…" desah Karin lirih.

-ooOoo-

Sakura membenarkan rambutnya menjadi kuncir dua. Ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya secara keseluruhan di kaca besarnya, namun ia terhenti sesaat. Sakura kembali merombak tatanan rambutnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa pagi ini, semua jenis gaya rambut telah dicobanya. Tapi belum ada yang pas menurutnya. Hingga akhirnya kembali ke gaya semula dengan bandana merah terikat di kepalanya.

"Haaahh…" Sakura mendesah panjang. Ia kini sedang sarapan bersama kakaknya. Karin yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang lemas tak seperti biasanya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Menghela nafas seperti itu di pagi hari bisa membuatmu sial seharian lho…" sahut Karin sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat kepada Sakura.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja… apa wajahku terlalu _standart_ ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ada yang mengatakan hal itu kepadamu? Beritahu kakak siapa orangnya, biar kakak hajar dia!"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu maksudku~ Hanya saja…"

"Hm…?"

"Ah…tidak apa."

Setelahnya Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala dengan wajah merona sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. Karin pun menatap sang adik dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

-ooOoo-

"Haaah~"

Ino dan Hinata saling bertatapan. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya mereka mendengar Sakura mendesah panjang. Biasanya Sakura selalu semangat dalam hal ketertiban dan kegiatan sekolah. Tapi sejak kejadian festival Olah Raga itu, Sakura terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Kau kelihatan tak bersemangat." Ino akhirnya mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Sakura pun menoleh membalas tatapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haaahh~"

Dengan jawaban Sakura yang masih diimbuhi desahan nafas itu semakin membuat Ino maupun Hinata saling bertukar pandangan bingung. Saat ini hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di sana. Para anggota OSIS lelaki yang lain sedang mendapatkan tugas untuk membantu club karate berlatih.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa menceritakannya kepada kami kalau mau… kami mungkin tak bisa membantu mengatasi masalahmu, tapi setidaknya kau akan merasa sedikit lega." Tutur Hinata ramah.

Sakura memandangi kedua sahabat barunya itu bergantian. Ia merengut memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Hinata dan Ino memandang dengan tatapan penasaran. Sakura terdiam sejenak, memberikan waktu untuk Ino dan Hinata menambah rasa penasarannya.

"Haaaahhhh~" Sakura pun kembali mendesah panjang dan menenggelamkan dirinya di atas meja.

.Toeng.

Ino dan Hinata memiringkan alisnya memandang Sakura cengo. Akhirnya kini Hinata dan Ino yang saling mendesah pasrah. Mereka pun berbalik dan akan meneruskan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

"Aku…" tiba-tiba saja akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara, hal ini membuat Ino dan Hinata kembali berbalik untuk menatap Sakura.

"Aku akan kencan~"

.Phesssshh.

Sebuah asap mengebul dari atas kepala Sakura. Ini semua karena ia sudah 'tekor' untuk memikirkan bagaimana ia harus berpenampilan untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Ia malu bila harus mengatakannya kepada orang lain, itulah mengapa ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dan memikirkannya sendiri. Tapi semakin dipikirkan semakin bingung otaknya untuk mencerna. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kali baginya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pula Ino dan Hinata saling petukar pandangan. Sakura masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dapat dipastikan sedang bersemu merah, buktinya saja kepalanya berasap… ck ck ck.

"Hmph~ Jadi karena itu kau jadi gugup?" Ino memegangi perutnya mencoba menahan tawa. Sakura pun mengguk lemah untuk menjawabnya. "Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi. Kalau masalah itu katakan saja kepadaku."

Sakura sontak mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Benar juga… kan, Ino dan Sai sudah berpacaran selama bertahun-tahun, pasti Ino sudah mengerti sekali mengnai hal semacam ini. Hinata pun ikutan nimbrung ke percakapan mereka.

"Memangnya… apa yang kau risaukan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku…em… banyak hal yang kurisaukan. Seperti pakaian, cara bicara, tingkah laku, dan semacamnya. Ukkh~ memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku pusing." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya hubungan kalian selangkah lebih maju ya." sahut Ino dengan nada menggoda. Sakura pun dibuat merona karenanya.

"Tapi Sakura… sebenarnya, kau cukup jadi dirimu saja. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk Sasuke."

.Cklek.

Tiba-tiba saja suara pintu terbuka menyela percakapan mereka. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata pun menoleh. Para anggota OSIS pria tengah mengibar-kibaskan tangannya di depan leher untuk menyerka keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Sai-_kuuuun~_, sudah pulang yaaa~" Ino segera meloncat menghampiri Sai. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap keringat di pelupuk Sai.

"Aku pulang~" balas Sai dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Ino.

"Geraaaaaah!" pekik Naruto. Sebenarnya ia kesal karena disuguhi acara lovey dovey-nya SaiIno, makanya ia mencoba memeriahkan suasana agar seluruh perhatian tak terpusat pada pasangan aneh itu.

"Na…Naruto-_kun_, ingin kuambilkan sesuatu?" tawa Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, itulah kebiasaan Hinata ketika dia gugup.

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku mi Ramen, Hinata-_chan_? Aku lapar sekaliiii~" keluh Naruto sambil menempatkan dirinya terduduk di sofa.

"Ba…baiklah." Hinata dengan senang hati langsung melesat menuju dapur dan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Naruto itu.

Kini yang belum terkena percakapan hanyalah… Sakura. Sakura memalingkan mukanya yang memerah padam. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri juga sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun ia segera keluar menuju markas ANBU.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Dia seperti itu sejak tadi, tak mau berbicara apapun. Dan sepertinya ia selalu menghela nafas panjang." Jelas Sai yang kini memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mulai membuka laptopnya.

"Apa karena AKATSUKI lagi?" tanya Sakura. Akhirnya ia berani juga angkat bicara, itu semua karna ia juga penasaran atas apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak. Karna kita belum mendapatkan petunjuk apapun lagi mengenai pergerakan mereka." Sai mulai mengotak-atik laptopnya.

"Kurasa sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tak pernah terlihat sedepresi itu, apakah ia menyesali suatu hal?"

.Toeng.

Pernyataan Naruto itu menusuk jauh dalam hati Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun ia sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin menyesal mengajaknya kencan, karna ia sendiri menyadari kalau tak ada daya tarik yang bisa ditonjolkannya. Sakura pun kembali mengeluarkan aura suramnya.

Semua yang ada di sana pun dapat merasakan aura suram Sakura. Bulu kuduk pun tak bisa ditahan untuk tak berdiri. Ino akhirnya mau tak mau mulai bertindak juga. Karna kalau dibiarkan cerita ini bisa berganti genre menjadi horror… (ha ha ha xD *plak*)

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Sasuke? Kurasa ia ada di markas ANBU." Tawar Ino sambil menepuk ringan bahu Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Semua dibuat merinding melihat tatapan horror Sakura, dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang karena terlalu pusing untuk berpikir, ia jadi terlihat seperti hantu saja.

"Kyaaa~!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah dapur. Dan benar saja, Hinata yang sedang membawakan sepiring penuh ramen yang dipesan Naruto terkejut melihat ekspresi Sakura. Alhasil tumpahlah ramen dalam mangkuk itu.

"Ah, ma…maaf… akan segera kubuatkan lagi." Dengan sigap Hinata pun membereskan pecahan piring dan ramen yang berserakan itu. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dan ikut membereskannya. Setelahnya mereka kembali memasuki dapur untuk menyiapkan ramen lagi.

"Ck ck ck. Benar-benar deh~" Ino menepuk dahinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat situasi yang terjadi di ruang OSIS ini.

Ck. Cinta masa muda memang rumit. (wk wk wk…)

-ooOoo-

Sakura termenung duduk di depan jendelanya. Memandangi langit senja yang mulai memerah. Pikirannya masih terbayang akan sikap Sasuke hari ini di ruang OSIS.

"Mungkin benar Sasuke menyesal~" keluh Sakura.

.Cklek.

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka perlahan. Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tahu siapa orang yang memasuki ruangan pribadinya itu. Karin berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura memincingkan matanya. Menatap sosok Karin yang terlihat dengan syal tebal di lehernya dan jaket panjang, sosoknya seperti orang kutub saja, padahal musim dingin sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Hanya cuaca yang sedikit mendung.

"Karin-_nee_ mau pergi?"

"Iya, ada pesta penutupan festival di Suna. Sepertinya _Neechan_ harus menginap juga di sana malam ini…" Karin mendesah pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Sakura mengerti maksud tatapan itu.

"Tenang saja, _Neechan~_ Sakura akan jaga diri baik-baik." Sakura meraih tangan tangan Karin dan menggenggamnya. Sakura tersenyum menyakinkan sang kakak.

"Hm… Baiklah. Kakak percaya padamu. Jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan makan yang benar." Sahut Karin sambil mengusap tangan mungil Sakura. Sakura pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Ingat, jangan bawa pulang lelaki!"

Sakura tersentak dengan titah Karin barusan. Mukanya memerah seketika, mengingat sosok Sasuke yang langsung muncul dalam bayangannya. Sekali lagi dengan anggukan Sakura menjawab Karin.

Akhirnya Karin mengusap lembut rambut Sakura, ia menepuk pundak Sakura perlahan dan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura. Karin menutup pintu kamar Sakura, seketika senyuman pudar dari bibirnya. Ia segera meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"Halo? Aku sudah siap. Segera jemput aku." Dengan mengucapkan hal itu, Karin pun menutup telponnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga ke lantai dasar. Sesaat sebelum melangkah semakin jauh, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Sakura, lalu ia meneruskan langkahnya.

Sementara itu Sakura sendiri kembali menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Ingin belajar…malas, tapi tak melakukan apapun jadi membosankan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Wah…"

Sakura terkejut saat banyak panggilan tak terjawab muncul di ponselnya. Beberapa dari Ino, dan beberapa lainnya nomor tak dikenal. Sakura berniat mengirimkan pesan kepada Ino untuk menanyakan ada apa. Namun belum sempat niatnya itu tercapai, ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Moshi-moshi, Ino…?"

"_Sakura? Darimana saja kau?!"_

"Ah, _gomenasai_~ Aku baru menyadari ada telepon darimu."

"_Oh, baiklah oke. Aku butuh bantuanmu, sekarang! Kau bisa kan?"_

"Bantuan? Memang ada apa?"

"_Sudahlah, nanti aku beritahu selengkapnya. Sekarang kau bisa datang ke taman Hiroshima kan? Sudah ya, kuharap kau bisa bergegas! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu!"_

"Tapi Ino—"

.Tuuuut Tuuut.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memutar mata bosan dan akhirnya dengan pakaian seadanya dan tas kecil yang diselempangkannya, ia pun bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang telah disebutkan Ino. Dalam perjalanan Sakura banyak bertanya-tanya, akan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Mendengar penuturan Ino yang kalap, membuatnya mau tak mau berpikir negative.

.Duk.

Sakura menubruk seorang anak kecil, namun belum sempat ia berniat menolongnya, anak itu telah lari meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sesaat Sakura menatap aneh ke arah anak itu, namun ia segera menampikkannya.

Mau tak mau Sakura pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju taman yang sudah di janjikan Ino. Ia masih saja belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan buruknya. Kata orang, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu sebelum tahu kenyataannya. Karena nanti hasilnya justru lebih buruk dari yang kita bayangkan. Seperti kejadian yang dialami Sakura satu ini…

"Hah…hah..hah… dingin." Sakura mengatur nafasnya sesaat. Saking buru-burunya ia sampai lupa untuk memakai jaket, akibatnya sekarang suhu dingin malam menyapa kulit putihnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Awalnya ia mengira itu Ino, tapi ia baru sadar bahwa itu merupakan suara pria. Suara berat yang dikenalinya, dan sejak pagi mengganggu pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aktor pemeran utama pria kita..

"Sa…Sasuke?" Sakura mengerjapkan mata menatap sosok berbalut jaket hitam dan kaos merah-nya dan juga tak lupa lambang Uchiha di lengan kanan jaket itu yang dibordir secara halus. "Se…sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam begini?"

"_That's my line._" Sahut Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Sakura. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis perawan sepertimu di sini malam-malam begini?"

Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya ke depan. Disebut 'perawan' dalam usia segini memang merupakan sindiran halus bagi Sakura, namun ia merasa benar karena keperawanan memang tak seharusnya diberikan kepada pria yang bukan suamimu.

"Aku dipanggil oleh Ino kesini, sepertinya ia sedang dalam kondisi darurat." Jawab Sakura sambil mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari taman itu. Ia baru sadar taman begitu terlihat indah jika malam hari. Apa lagi sepertinya malam ini cukup ramai.

"Darurat ya… hmm…" Sasuke seperti mengetahui sesuatu. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sakura. "Seperti ini yang disebut darurat?"

Sakura melongo melihat ponsel Sasuke dimana ditampilkan sebuah foto Ino, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sai yang sepertinya sedang melangsungkan pesta. Dibawahnya terdapat sebuah tulisan yang sekali lagi mengejutkan Sakura, atau mungkin membakar emosinya dalam sedetik.

_From : Ino, informan._

_Kami sedang bersenang-senang di sini, jadi kau juga bersenang-senanglah dengan Sakura. Ia akan menuju Taman Hiroshima dalam waktu dekat. Have Fun ya~_

_Ps. Jangan lupa menggunakan pengaman! (*plak* xD)_

.Toeng.

"Eits.." Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya menghindari cengkraman Sakura. Ia tahu benar nantinya Sakura pasti berniat membanting ponselnya. Itu bisa berbahaya.

"Menyebalkan!" pekik Sakura kencang. Emosinya sudah meledak-medak tak karuan. "Awas saja mereka! Akan aku balas besok! Khhh~!"

"Bukannya ingin merusak suasana ya, tapi bukannya besok hari libur?" sahut Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Melihatnya membuat Sakura semakin merasa kesal.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengusap pelan pucuk rambut Sakura. Sakura pun tiba-tiba terdiam merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Sasuke yang tersalur dari ujung kepalanya. Sasuke terpaku saat melihat ekspresi manis Sakura di hadapannya. Dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura, dan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu, sungguh… bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan Sasuke.

"Sasu—"

.Bruk.

Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya ke kepala Sakura, hingga menutupi sebagian mukanya. Akibatnya pandangan Sakura jadi tertutup jaket itu. Namun saat Sakura akan melepaskannya, Sasuke menahan jaket itu agar tetap menutupi pandangan Sakura. Rupanya Sasuke tak ingin Sakura melihat ekspresinya yang malu ini, dan lagi ia juga tak ingin tiba-tiba menyerang Sakura bila melihat wajah Sakura yang manis itu.

"Pulanglah. Aku akan segera mengantarmu." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya maju meninggalkan Sakura perlahan. Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya.

Melihat punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh membuatnya merasa tak rela untuk berpisah dengan pemuda itu. Sakura berlari menuju ke sosok Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke pun tersentak mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sakura ini. Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika. Meski menjadi pusat perhatian sekalipun, mereka tak memperdulikannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sosok Sasuke masih diam mematung. Ia sendiri pun bingung akan melakukan apa. Ia ingin membalas, tapi ia takut akan melukai Sakura. Ia ingin menolak, tapi jujur saja ia tak ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan hangat Sakura.

"Aku…juga tak tahu… tapi aku… tak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura sendiri juga merasa malu mengatakan hal ini. Tapi ia sudah belajar untuk bersikap jujur. Pelukan Sakura mengerat, ia memberikan ketenangan untuknya sendiri agar tak gugup.

"Sakura… Kau tahu apa akibat dari perlakuanmu ini?" Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Perlahan pelukan Sakura dilepasnya.

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura, Sakura pun mengikutinya hingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia belum bisa untuk menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke yang menarik dagu Sakura untuk menatapnya. Emerald bertemu onyx. Sedingin-dinginnya es, akan meleleh bila ditatap oleh kehangatan seperti itu.

"Aku mungkin tak akan bisa berhenti meski kau sudah kelelahan. Apa kau masih mau mencobanya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sungguh vulgar baginya, membuat matanya kembali terbuka lebar dan mukanya kembali bersemu. Ia teringat akan pesan yang berada di ponsel Sasuke.

_Ps. Jangan lupa menggunakan pengaman!_

Sakura segera membuyarkan lamunannya itu. Sasuke kini sedang menatapnya menanti jawaban akan pertanyaannya. Tapi Sakura sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jangankan Sakura, Sasuke saja sebenarnya malu sekali bertanya hal seperti ini. Meski ini mungkin bukan yang pertama kali untuk Sasuke, tapi hanya kepada Sakura lah ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

'Sesuatu sepertinya sedang mempengaruhiku.' Batin Sasuke. Ia tak ingin mengakui kalau memang dirinya telah tergoda akan pesona yang dimiliki Sakura. Ego keduanya saling diuji sekarang.

"Aku…akan mencobanya."

-ooOoo-

Suasana reremangan yang berada di ruangan itu begitu terasa. Sepasang kaum adam-hawa yang belum meresmikan diri mereka sebagai sepasang suami-istri telah bergumul di atas ranjang dengan tubuh polos tanpa busana.

"Sakura~" Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura yang terasa dingin. Itu pasti karena ia pergi keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket. Sakura pun hanya membalas perlakuan lembut Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke kini telah berada tepat di atas tubuh Sakura. Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Sakura pun tak sadar kapan ia kembali ke rumah dan melanggar janjinya dengan Karin untuk tidak membawa pulang seorang pria.

'Maafkan aku, Karin_-neechan~_' batinnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sasuke kini mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura. Meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana. Ingin menandai bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, bahwa gadis ini lah yang telah dipilihnya. Bahwa Sakura lah segala kehidupannya.

"Ennnh~" Sakura mencengram rambut pantat ayam Sasuke saat Sasuke mulai mengisapi puting kemerahan Sakura. Memberikan sang empunya sensasi geli yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Ahhh~! Sasu…" Sakura membuka matanya, melihat adanya sesuatu keras yang menusuk kewanitaannya. Ia belum siap, tiba-tiba saja rasa takut membanjiri hatinya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu pun kembali melumat bibir ranum Sakura.

'Ia gemetar. Imutnya~.' Batin Sasuke. Matanya sedikit terbuka untuk sekedar melihat alis Sakura yang berkerut. Ia merasa sangat gemas. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berlama-lama lagi mengulur waktu.

"Mmmmh~! Aaahh~!" Sakura memekik kencang. Sasuke menahan nafasnya merasakan sensasi hangat menjepit kejantanannya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat. Air mata pun tak bisa dibendung untuk tak mengalir di sudut matanya yang terpejam. Sasuke seketika merasakan sesak melihat ia mungkin yang menyebabkan air mata itu tumpah, hanya saja ia tak menyesal. Karna ia lah yang mendapatkan keperawanan Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke membelai pucuk kepala Sakura. Kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejampun perlahan membuka matanya, menampilkan emerald yang berkaca-kaca.

.Dheg.

Sekali lagi rasa sesak membendungi perasaan Sasuke. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, naluri pria-nya bangkit seketika. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura, ia menggerakan pinggangnya.

"Aaaah ~Aaa~Aaaahh~eennn~" Sakura mulai mendesah, namun sesekali desahannya terhenti karena ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sakura masih merasakan sedikit perih di bawah sana, tapi suaranya tak keluar untuk sekedar menolak.

"Sakura…" Sasuke membuka pelan tangan yang berada di mulut Sakura. Ia menciumi tangan mungil itu. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin dibenci Sakura setelah ini, jadi ia berusaha menahan hasratnya sebisa mungkin.

"Sasuke~ Sakit~" rintihan Sakura mengiris-iris perasaan Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk tubuh gemetar Sakura. Air mata Sasuke pun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia merasa mabuk akan aroma Sakura, rasanya ingin sekali memakan Sakura dan menelannya utuh-utuh. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melihat Sakura menangis menahan sakitnya.

"Sasuke~" Sakura mengelus rambut Sasuke yang berada di perutnya. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Meski di bawah sana mereka telah menyatu, Sasuke sama sekali tak menggerakan kembali pinggangnya untuk menggenjot Sakura.

"Sakura… kau mau… menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lirihnya. Ia sungguh merasa hina. Menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis setelah ia merebut keperawanannya. Ia tak berharap banyak kalau Sakura akan menerimanya. Gadis seperti Sakura mungkin akan merasa jijik kepadanya.

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia tahu betul kalau Sasuke mencintainya, tapi ia merasa bukanlah tipe wanita yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Perasaan ragu menghampirinya, meski hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia pun menyukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke… mencintaiku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang berlinang, dan perutnya yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Ia mengusap air mata Sasuke perlahan.

"Apa itu perlu dipertanyakan?" Sasuke tersenyum sambil menghapus kembali air matanya. Sungguh egonya telah runtuh total, hanya di hadapan Sakura seorang.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia berpikir untuk mempercayai hatinya. Sasuke telah mengajarkan dirinya untuk percaya dan mengikuti hatinya. Sakura jadi ingat saat dimana ia harus memilih siapa yang akan dipercayanya.

"_Aku telah memutuskan untuk percaya, bila seandainya keputusanku ini salah… aku yang akan menanggungnya."_

Dengan kepercayaan yang dipegangnya, akhirnya ia mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dan siapa musuh yang sebenarnya. Semua kebohongan akan terungkap nantinya. Cepat atau lambat. Sakura akan mempercayainya kembali. Mempercayai apa yang hatinya bisikkan.

"Aku… juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_~" Sakura membalas lirih, namun cukup untuk ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke bengong, ia masih tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura mencoba menegaskannya kembali.

"Mulai sekarang, Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik Haruno Sakura." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Menekannya seakan ingin menyatukan Sakura dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, perasaan bahagia tak bisa lagi ditutupinya. Ia mengecupi tengkuk Sakura, membuat Sakura bergidik geli dibuatnya.

"Akhirnya…aku mendapatkanmu."

Dengan ucapan itu pun Sasuke kembali menindihi tubuh Sakura dan menyerang kedua gunung kembarnya. Menghisapnya teratur secara bergantian. Keliaran Sasuke meningkat pesat sekarang. Sakura sampai kewalahan dibuatnya. Saat Sasuke mulai menggigiti puting Sakura, Sasuke bisa merasakan pijatan halus di kejantanannya.

'Ukh~ Sial, dia menyempit.' Pekiknya dalam hati. Sasuke pun tak bisa menunggu untuk tak memuaskan 'Sasuke kecil'-nya itu.

"Enghh~Sasu…eeennn…ke…." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergoyang hebat akibat perlakuan Sasuke di atasnya.

"Eeeeenghh~" Sakura melenguh saat merasa Sasuke menekan titik nikmatnya. Memanjakan tubuhnya dengan dorongan dan tekanan pada selangkangannya.

"Sakura~" Sasuke pun tak lepas dari pesona sang gadis. Dengan segenap perasaannya, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya menekan titik Sakura. Sakura sampai mengerang bebas akibat perlakuan pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Sasu…Aaahh~Aaaa~Aaaakhh~!" Sakura mengerang keras menandakan klimaks-nya yang pertama. Selama hidupnya, baru kali inilah ia dikenalkan dengan hal seperti ini. Kehidupannya sebelum-sebelum ini sungguh biasa-biasa saja. Hingga ia mengenal Sasuke. Selanjutnya, mungkin ia akan mengalami masa yang mendebarkan… :3

Seseorang ternyata sedang mengintip kedua insan yang bergulat itu. Salah mereka juga tak menutup jendela sehingga orang itu bisa dengan mudah melihatnya dari teropongnya. Orang itupun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tas kecil yang dibawa Sakura tadi. Di sana terlihat sebuah gantungan boneka _teddy bear_. Ingat kan kalau Sakura memiliki benda kesayangan bernama Clife? Namun itu bukanlah Clife.

Orang misterius itu mengeluarkan gantungan yang sama dari saku celananya. Yup, itulah Clife. Lalu kalau Clife ada di tangan orang itu, milik siapa gantungan yang berada di tas Sakura?

"Rencanaku lebih menarik, bukan?" orang itu kembali memasukkan Clife ke dalam sakunya dan menutup teropongnya. Sepertinya ia sudah tak berniat mengintip pasangan SasuSaku itu.

Yang pasti sepertinya gantungan itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit aneh pada perasaannya. Efek dari boneka itu sendiri mungkin belum diketahui.

Sebaiknya kalian segera sadar, Sakura… Sasuke…

Benda itu bisa saja merusak hubungan kalian…

"Karna Seni itu abadi." Sosok misterius itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menutup jendelanya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Nah... lemon di chap ini gimana?  
Sengaja gak dibuat terlalu 'Uhh' nih...  
Soalnya lagi gak mesum pikirannya... he he he xD

Oh ya, Gomen karena telad update..  
Soalnya ujan di sini... sinyalnya jadi sekarat~  
Tapi syukur deh bisa update juga hari ini.

Mind to review?  
Please review my Fic...

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	6. Mission 6

~Balasan Reviews~

**CloUdistA-chan : **lemonnya keluar di chap kemaren nih... gimana?  
Kalo untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin cuma sekilas-sekilas doang... xO *gomenne~  
Sasori? Ada dooongg ~ :3  
Pernah masuk kok...di chap berapa ya..tapi aku yakin pernah kok... :o  
Wah? Masa sih cepet? Padahal chap ini aja telad... T.T

**sasusaku Kira : **Itachi cuma sligh doang di sini... bukan termasuk peran... xO  
Anggota AKATSUKI juga ga sepenuhnya kuambil.. cuma beberapa doang kok...

**hatsune Cherry : **hweeee... xO *cepe deeehhh...  
Oke deh... gomen telad 1 hari yaaa...

**haruno Michiko : **kayaknya sih belum nih... tapi nanti Shera munculin kok tuh anggota... :9  
He he... sankyuu.. xD  
*kecuppelukjuga* ha ha ha... xD  
Oh...dan mengenai reviews kamu yang telad nyampenya... gapapa kok..  
Yang penting kamu bisa baca Fic nya... :D  
Shera turut seneng kok pas reviews-nya nyampe..

**Karasu-chan : **Masa ga ngerti sih? T.T  
Hweee~ nggak nyambung ya ceritanya?

**Natsu45 : **tentuuuu~ :D

**yanchan : **haio apa...? :9  
Lemonan kan? xD

**ma Simba : **Wah,... masa sih? Bisa yah ngebutnya? :D  
Iya deh~ Tapi gomen telad 1 hari yaa~ T.T

**Chibiusa : **Iya deh...semoga masih inget sama chap sebelumnya ya... T,T

**SugarLessGum99 : **Nye he he... ashem gak? xD ato kecut ? *plak*  
Nye he he ada apa dengan Karin? Gapapa sih sebenernya... xD  
Iya nih Sasori-_kun_ dah muncuuulll... asik kaaaan~  
Oh ya, tebakan kamu hampir semuanya benar lho.. salut deh... :D

**Mozaik : **Wah? Masaka? Aduhh~ Lain kali hati-hati lagi deh~ xO  
Iyah tapapa.. namanya juga Fiction, ya kadang mirip sama cerita lain lah~

**retrogami : **SaiIno-nya gak mau diintipin nih!~ gimana doooong? xO  
he he tingkah mereka luchu yaah~  
Lemonnya implisit doang nih kayaknya...

**Uchiha : **Masa sih? Aduh senengnya~ xD *dzig, lebay

**Hiyoshi Hyun : **Wah, oke deh,... udah coba Shera ilangin nih... kalo masih ada yang ketinggalan belum diremove mohon maklum yaa... xO  
Karin mencurigakan kah? Liat aja deh siapa yang sebenernya mencurigakan.  
Waduh, tadinya Shera ga mau bahas masa lalu Sasuke nih... tapi apa boleh buat deh.. nanti Shera sebutin di chap2 akhir ya...  
Eitttaaa~ Bukan Clife yang punya.. tapi... ah.. liat aja deh di chap ini~

**Zenka-chan : **ah, enggak kok, enggak... tenang aja ya... xD  
Wah kalo itu nanti aja deh kasih taunya~ :3

**Kiki-chan : **Bukan.. dibagian itu adalah... haio siapa anggota AKATSUKI yang punya hobi maen boneka? xD  
tebak sendiri ah~  
Orang ketiga? so pasti ada dooong~

**Zura-chan : **hush ah~ Anak kecil ga boleh baca Lemonan... xD  
Iya it akatsuki... lebih tepatnya siapa haio?  
Nanti deh di chap ini kuperjelas yaa~

**Naomi-chan : **iya nanti adain deh... tapi cuma sligh aja yah... Shera usahain sebisa mungkin biar jelas deh~  
hadeh... Nao-chan mah~ bikin kaget aja nih... T.T  
betul! itu memang Sasori~ xD  
nanti deh aku kasih senter (?!) *dzig* wk wk wk

**adem ayem : **iyaaa...okey~

**Yoo-chan : **Kurang ashem yah? gomenne~ soalnya gak ada hasrat ingin mesum sih~ xD *dzig!  
Apa yaa~ Kasie tahu gak ya! nanti juga ketahuan kok sebenernya gimana~ :3

**Uchiharu : **cuka cama kamyu ugaaa~ xD *dzig, alay

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 6 : What Else?! D*mn AKATSUKI!**

**(Apa lagi?! AKATSUKI Sialan!)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura menatap bosan ke arah dua sahabatnya yang sedang 'KEPO' sekali pagi ini. Padahal ia baru saja datang ke sekolah, Ino dan Hinata sudah menginterogasinya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura masih kesal karena dibohongi oleh Ino malam itu.

"Sakura, kau masih marah pada kami ya~" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Ia juga sebenarnya merasa tak enak telah membohongi Sakura. Tapi saat itu Ino memaksanya.

"Yah, memang aku kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi…" keluh Sakura. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Jadi benar kalian telah melakukannya?" tanya mereka kompak.

.BLUSH.

Ditanya terang-terangan seperti itu membuat Sakura mendadak kembali teringat kejadian rincinya. Dimana Sasuke sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk tertidur, akibatnya keesokan harinya ia tidur seharian. Untungnya Karin sepertinya tak pulang hari itu. Meski Sakura cemas juga mengapa sang kakak belum kembali, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Wah, jadi benar?! Astaga, kalian benar-benar gerak cepat ya? Sekarang kalian resmi pacaran, kan?" kini Ino memborong banyak pertanyaan kepada Sakura. Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan Ino itu.

Untung saja para anggota pria lainnya belum datang. Sasuke sudah datang tadi, tapi ia memilih untuk langsung ke markas ANBU saja untuk memantau keadaan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai sepertinya belum berangkat.

"Yaaa, kami pacaran. Tapi… aku merasa aneh, saat itu… Sasuke seperti bukan dirinya saja…" sahut Sakura curiga.

"Ehhh? Ternyata Sasuke seliar itu ya? ck ck ck." Mendengar pernyataan Ino, baik Sakura maupun Hinata jadi salah tingkah sendiri dibuatnya.

"Ti…tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" bantah Sakura tegas. "Maksudnya, saat itu mata Sasuke seperti gelap sekali… seperti sedang kerasukan atau apalah… Meski ia tak melakukan hal kasar kepadaku…"

"Hmmm… Ternyata Sasuke sedikit tipe sadistic ya…" tutur Ino. Sekarang gantian Sakura dan Hinata yang saling bertukar pandangan. Mengerti bahwa Sakura dan Hinata belum tahu hal itu, Ino pun menegaskan.

"Sadistic adalah orang yang suka menyiksa pasangannya saat melakukan sex."

.GUBRAK.

Sakura terkapar (?) lemas seketika. Ia sungguh salah menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada Ino.

"BUKAN!" teriaknya kencang. "Sudahlah, aku mau ke markas saja menyusul Sasuke…!"

Saat Sakura bangkit dan meraih tas-nya, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang terbuka. Ternyata Sai yang sedang memasuki ruangan itu. Pandangan Sakura dan Sai bertemu sesaat, namun Sakura segera melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ino pun segera meloncat memeluk lengan Sai.

"Sai-_kun~_ selamat da…. Eh?" Ino melongo kaget saat rengkuhannya dilepaskan oleh Sai. Pandangan Sai masih terpusat pada sosok Sakura yang kian mendekat. Melihat hal itu, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya menatap Sai dan Ino bergantian.

Sai seperti terbengong menatap Sakura. Matanya bahkan seperti sulit untuk berkedip.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura. Ia merasa Sai terlalu intens melihatnya, ia menjadi risih. "Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja… Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Sakura…" Sai mendekat ke arah Sakura perlahan. Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung. Tak biasanya Sai seperti ini. Rasanya sesuatu menyesak dalam hatinya, seakan mengendalikan hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak!" pekik Sai tiba-tiba, ia menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut tak karuan. "Apa yang terjadi kepadaku, rasanya aku seperti melihat Sakura sebagai Ino. Perasaanku tak bisa ditahan untuk tak menyentuhnya. Ada apa ini?!"

Ino merasa sesak saat Sai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ia cemburu, tentu saja. Selama ini Sai tak pernah berlaku seperti itu kepada gadis lain. Sekalinya perhatian, yang akan diperhatikannya lebih adalah laptop kesayangannya. Tapi kini mendadak Sai seperti menaruh rasa pada Sakura.

"Sai, bercandamu sama sekali tak lucu. Aku sedang tak _mood_." Sakura yang merasa sungkan dengan suasana ini akhirnya memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sekilas bahu Sakura dan Sai bertabrakan. Sekali lagi setruman kecil seakan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Sai, membuatnya kaget dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Tubuh mungil Sakura pun terhempas ke dinding dengan kuncian di kedua lengannya.

"Sai!" Ino mencoba menarik tangan Sai yang mengunci tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri meronta menahan sakit yang melanda pergelangan tangannya.

.PLAK.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucat Sai. Ino lah pelakunya. Kesadaran Sai meningkat seketika merasakan perihnya kuku-kuku Ino yang menggores pipinya. Saat Sai berbalik menatap Ino, ia tersentak. Tubuh Ino gemetar, matanya telah mengeluarkan air mata dan membentuk jalurnya tersendiri di kedua pipinya.

"Sai, ada apa denganmu…? Sadarlah!" Ino tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi rasa sakit terus memenuhi hatinya. Ia baru pertama kali ini menampar Sai sekeras itu. Tapi itulah bentuk perasaannya. Bentuk rasa kesal dan cemburunya.

Sai yang melihat kondisi Ino akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampiri Ino. Ia meraih kepala Ino dan mengusap rambut pirangnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa setiap melihat Sakura ia seperti kehilangan kendali. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Ino…"

Merasa suasana sudah mulai menenang, Sakura melangkah hati-hati keluar dari ruangan itu. Pikirannya ikut kacau. Ia terus bergumam menganalisa apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mencoba memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menemukan jawaban dari keanehan yang muncul belakangan ini.

'Sikap Sai tadi… sama seperti sikap Sasuke malam itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?' batin Sakura.

.Cklek.

Sakura menutup kembali pintu markas ANBU. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di ruangan ini. Lalu tanpa disadarinya, sebuah rengkuhan datang melingkari pinggangnya. Sakura mengetahui siapa sosok itu, karena aroma maskulin khas yang dikeluarkannya sudah menyatu dalam indra penciumannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" sapanya sambil mengusap tangan itu perlahan.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku '_kun_', Sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum di sela-sela helaian rambut Sakura. Dengan jahil ia menciumi tengkuk Sakura, Sakura pun mencubit tangan Sasuke ketika geli dirasanya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura. Mereka saling bertatapan. Menjerat dengan pesona yang dimilikinya. Sakura terlelap dalam kelamnya mata Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun terlarut dalam hangatnya mata Sakura.

Bibir mereka menyatu. Mendecapkan suara-suara erotis yang menggugah nafsu. Perlahan tangan Sasuke dengan jahilnya memasuki seragam sekolah Sakura dari belakang, Sakura hendak melawannya, namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh himpitan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka bahwa ia seagresif ini kepada wanita. Hampir saja Sasuke bisa meraih kaitan bra Sakura dan melepasnya, kalau saja seseorang tak mengganggunya.

.CTAK.

Sakura dan Sasuke refleks saling berjauhan. Mereka melirik ke lantai, di sana ada sebungkus permen lollipop yang telah hancur karena dilempar keras membentur tembok. Permen itu bahkan sampai pecah menjadi beberapa keping. Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak, mereka kemudian beralih ke sumber lemparan itu.

"Na…ruto?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya menatap sang pelaku. Naruto menatap sinis ke arah mereka, atau mungkin tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan itu berbaha—"

.Duk.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke hingga membentur dinding. Saat Sakura hendak menolongnya pun Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sakura, menyeretnya dan menghempaskannya di sofa.

"Naruto! Apa yang… Kyaaa~! Naruto!" Sakura memekik saat Naruto mencoba menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya. Ia menolak sekuat tenaga. Air matanya telah membendung, tenaganya tak cukup untuk melawan Naruto yang notabe seorang pria itu.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu tak bisa tinggal diam saja. ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa sahabatnya lah yang menyerangnya duluan dan sekarang sedang memaksa Sakura, gadisnya. Emosinya melunjak seketika.

"Naruto~ henti…kan~!" Sakura masih mencoba meronta menolak perlakuan kasar Naruto kepadanya. Kepalanya mencoba menoleh menjauhkan diri dari wajah Naruto.

.Bhug.

Bogem mentah mendarap di pipi sang rubah. Sakura segera meringkuk di balik tubuh besar Sasuke. Naruto pun terhempas ke lantai dengan sedikit bercak darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Naruto mengusap darah itu dan ia pun mendecih membalas tatapan benci dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan Ino terdengar. Sakura pun segera lari ke pelukan Ino, dan Hinata mencoba menghampiri Naruto. Ino mengelus-elus rambut Sakura, ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dan naruto secara bergantian. Sai pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, ia masih takut kalau-kalau ia jadi ingin menyerang Sakura lagi nantinya. Dan ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke?" Sai mencoba menanyai Sasuke, tangannya meraih bahu Sasuke dan menepuknya pelan. Sasuke kembali mendecih dan menghempaskan tangan Sai.

"Tanya saja padanya!" pekik Sasuke kencang, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa. Ia tak sudi untuk menatap Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Naruto-_kun,_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hinata mengusap pelan bahu Naruto, namun hatinya tercekat ketika Naruto menghempaskan kasar tangan Hinata. Hinata pun memegangi tangannya yang sedikit kemerahan.

"Cih. Aku hanya tak suka melihatnya menyentuh Sakura-_chan_." Pekik Naruto. Jawabannya sungguh mengguncangkan hati Hinata. Semua orang tahu, Naruto selalu caper (cari perhatian) pada orang lain, khususnya kepada Sakura. Tapi mereka tak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Apa kau bilang?!" emosi Sasuke kembali menyulut mendengar jawaban dari Naruto itu. Ia hampir saja bangkit kalau Sakura tak bergegas menahannya.

"Tunggu. Naruto, kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Ino menegaskan. Perlahan tanpa disadari Sai, Ino mencoba menjauhkan Sai dari Sakura.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Hanya saja tiba-tiba perasaanku kesal melihat mereka bersama." Tutur Naruto lagi.

Sungguh, hari ini benar-benar aneh. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada para anggota pria? Sesuatu pasti telah merusak pikiran mereka. Tapi sejak kapan? Seingat Ino, saat pesta bersama malam itu, baik Naruto maupun Sai terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dan semua terjadi setelah melihat Sakura pagi ini. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau meminum atau makan sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini? Atau kau memakai sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya?" Ino mulai bergerak mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun bangkit dari sofa dan menghadap Ino.

"Setahuku aku tak melakukan semua yang aneh pagi ini. Aku melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan tiap harinya."

"Ini aneh, benar-benar aneh. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan mungkin ini ulah AKATSUKI. Tapi apa? Apa yang menjadi sumber keanehan ini? Ukh~! Menyebalkan!" Ino terlihat sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, ini menyangkut Sai juga. Menyangkut pacarnya, tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja.

'Tadi aku sarapan seperti biasa, minum susu seperti biasa, memakai parfum seperti biasa,…' Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dilaluinya pagi ini. Lalu saat ia hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Ia melirik gantungan _teddy bear_ yang berada di sana.

"Ah!"

Pekikan Sakura membuat seluruh perhatian pun beralih kepadanya. Ia mengangkat gantungan boneka beruang itu tinggi-tinggi. Saat Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto melihatnya, mereka sontak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang pernah dirasakannya tadi.

"Ada apa dengan Clife-mu itu, Sakura?" Hinata menatap Sakura bingung.

"Aku menemukan sumber permasalahan ini…!" saat Sakura hendak memberitahukannya kepada semua orang, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto yang berbondong-bondong berlari menghampirinya dengan aura yang seakan siap menerkam Sakura.

"KYAAAAAA~!"

Dengan pekikan keras dari Sakura itu, terdengar juga sebuah pukulan kencang dan jeritan pria dari arah markas ANBU itu.

Kini Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke duduk berlutut di lantai dengan wajah yang mendapat luka dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang meringkuk sambil memegangi gantungan beruang yang menurutnya menjadi sumber permasalahan ini.

"Kalian ini, tahan diri kalian sedikit!" Ino sudah sangat kesal dengan ulah para pria yang menurutnya kampungan ini. Hinata pun sebisanya mencoba mencegah Naruto agar tak memandang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bilang kau sudah tahu sumbernya?" Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura, dan diikuti oleh Ino. Sakura pun mengeluarkan boneka beruang itu kepada Hinata dan Ino, namun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya sehingga para pria tak bisa melihatnya. Itu untuk jaga-jaga agar mereka tak menyerang Sakura lagi.

"Kurasa _teddy bear _ini lah yang menjadi sumbernya." Sahut Sakura. Hinata dan Ino saling bertukar pandangan tak mengerti sejenak, namun menerka kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengutak atik _teddy bear _itu.

"Bukankah itu Clife-mu? Kau sudah lama memilikinya bukan?" Ino mencoba menganalisa, namun Sakura sepertinya sudah menemukan jawaban itu. Ia segera melepas tali yang terikat di leher boneka beruang itu.

"Tali yang berada di leher Clife berwarna biru tua, sedangkan ini berwarna merah. Lagipula…" Sakura membuka gulungan yang berada di dalam tali kecil itu. Di dalamnya terdapat suatu kertas dengan sebuah lambang awan merah. "Lihat kan, inilah sumbernya."

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ulah AKATSUKI." Hinata menegaskan. Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke masih saling terdiam. Mereka merasa akal sehat mereka kembali perlahan. Mungkin karena kertas itu telah dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita bakar saja boneka sialan ini." Ino segera mengambil gantungan _teddy bear_ itu dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang jauh dari markas ANBU, seseorang sedang tertawa jahil memperhatikan laptopnya. Ternyata di layar laptop itu terdapat rekaman Sakura dan kawan-kawan yang sedang bertengkar akibat tingkah para anggota pria yang mendadak agresif dan menyerang Sakura.

"Kau lihat apa?" seseorang datang menghampirinya, ia ikut melihat apa yang ditampilkan di layar laptop itu. "Jangan bilang kau menggunakan 'teknik boneka'-mu itu lagi? Haaa…aahhh… membosankan. Kau ini pria, berhentilah bermain boneka!"

"Hey! Jaga omonganmu! Itu bukan sembarang boneka, aku sudah memasukkan mantra dari Konan dalam boneka itu. Lagipula, kau tak mengetahuinya? Seni adalah keabadian." Sahut sang pemuda dengan nada percaya dirinya. Mendengar kalimat terakhir darinya, pemuda lainnya itu menggeram.

"Bodoh, Seni adalah ledakan! Kau tak lihat ulahku saat meledakkan panggung di KHSI?! Itulah seni!"

"Seni itu Abadi!"

"Seni adalah Ledakan!"

"Abadi!"

"Ledakan!"

"BONEKA!"

"BOM!"

.Toeng.

Apa-apaan ini…mereka malah asyik bertengkar sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya apa yang mereka perdebatkan itu sama sekali tak penting. Yah, abaikan saja mereka… *dibantai* xD

Beberapa saat berlalu, Ino pun kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan leher untuk mengambil beberada udara. Suasana seakan kembali seperti semula. Tapi Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto masih saling diam-diaman tak memandang satu sama lain.

"Hey, Hey, kalian ini bukan anak _Play Group _lagi yang harus dituntun untuk berjabat tangan kan?" sahut Ino malas. Ketiga pemuda itupun saling berpandangan sejenak, namun sekali lagi pandangan mereka berlalu begitu saja. sepertinya mereka merasa tak enak satu sama lain.

"Ehem… baiklah. Kita bahas saja mengenai boneka kutukan itu." Sasuke medehem mencoba mengambil kembali kewibawaannya. Ia pun bangkit dari sofa dan memasang raut muka serius.

"Sepertinya boneka itu lah yang mengendalikan pikiran kita hingga seperti itu. Dan boneka itu hanya berpengaruh pada laki-laki saja." Naruto mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan suasana. Sedikit banyak Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura lega melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, bila disimpulkan… AKATSUKI bisa membuat ledakan, bisa menggunakan mantra atau ilmu hipnotis, ahli _hacker-cracker_ sepertiku, dan seorang lagi mungkin penyuka boneka." Sai mencoba menganalisis, ia kembali men_-turn on-_kan laptopnya.

"Mengapa bisa penyuka boneka? Apakah artinya mereka mempunyai anggota wanita?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bisa jadi, itu karena benda yang dipilihnya adalah boneka, dari benda-benda lain yang dimiliki oleh Sakura." Terang Sai.

"Itu pasti karena mereka mengetahui kalau Sakura selalu membawa-bawa gantungan boneka itu, sehingga mereka berpikir kalau tindakan mereka ini tak akan ketahuan dan sulit terdeteksi." Sambung Ino memberikan argumen-nya.

"Tapi tak banyak yang mengetahui kalau Clife adalah benda kesayangan Sakura, kan?" Hinata pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Atau bisa saja—"

"Ia memiliki koneksi dalam." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sai.

"Ya, benar sekali. Itu artinya, mereka memiliki mata-mata yang dekat dengan kita, atau lebih tepatnya… dekat dengan Sakura." Terang Sai.

"Tapi siapa? Mungkinkah salah seorang dari kita?" Hinata mencoba bertanya-tanya.

"Kita belum pasti akan hal itu. Yang jelas, sebaiknya kita waspada. Kita tak tahu kan, apa yang direncanakan AKATSUKI itu selanjutnya." Sahut Ino. Ia memposisikan dirinya terduduk di dekat Sai. "Sai-_kun_, apa ada kabar baru di website?"

"Biar kucek." Sai membuka website ANBU, dan seperti biasa, sebuah layar besar turun dari langit-langit memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dibuka Sai.

"Ah! Ada satu pesan masuk lagi. Tapi ini bukan dari AKATSUKI, tapi dari _member_ kita." Sai mengklik pesan itu dan membuka data dari sang pengirim pesan.

Sebuah profil lengkap dengan fotonya terpampang di sana, mulai dari alamat rumah, pekerjaan orang tua, jumlah saudara, tinggi badan, ciri-ciri khusus, ternyata benar… ANBU tak sembarang menerima _member_ untuk dapat mengajukan permintaan jahil di website-nya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang kuncit empat, dan postur tubuh yang porposional. Seragamnya sama seperti seragam milik kakaknya Sakura, Karin. Itu menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai murid dari Suna High School.

"Temari, salah seorang murid di Suna." Sai sekali lagi mengklik tombol enter untuk membuka pesan yang ada di dalamnya.

_Beberapa waktu ini, terdengar kabar dari Kirito High School bahwa seseorang sering memotret para gadis yang sedang berganti pakaian. Salah seornag korbannya adalah adikku, jadi aku tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Namun tak lama orang itu mulai diketahui, dengan ciri-ciri bahwa ia berambut pirang panjang dan sebagian poni menutipi mukanya, dan biasanya ia selalu berkeliaran di dekat ruang ganti wanita._

_Kuharap kalian bisa berbalik menangkapnya dan mengerjainya, buat dia kapok!_

_Aku mohon, ANBU-sama. _

"Jadi….?" Sai menutup kembali pesan itu dan layar pun kembali tertutup masuk ke langit-langit. Terkadang Sakura sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa layar sebesar itu masuk ke langit-langit? (Aish… kepo banget sih… xD *dzig*)

"Yah, aku ingin menghilangkan mood tak enak ini sih." Sahut Ino menanggapi.

"Lumayan juga, sudah lama kita tak menjalankan misi." Tanggap Sasuke santai, ia kembali mengeluarkan permen lollipop dari dalam sakunya.

"Lumayan untuk olah raga! Kita juga bisa sekaligus berlibur ke Kirigakure!" pekik Naruto semangat.

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Ayo berangkaaaaatttt~!" Sakura pun ikut terbawa suasana.

Saat semua sedang bersorak-sorai senang menyambut datangnya misi baru untuk ANBU, Hinata malah sebaliknya. Ia terlihat gugup dan tak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati kerumunan ribut itu.

"A…anu…" Semua pun tiba-tiba menghentikan sorak-sorakannya. Mereka berbalik menatap Hinata yang terlihat makin gugup.

"A..aku bukannya mau mengganggu kesenangan kalian… Tapi..bukankah sebelumnya kita harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas OSIS untuk diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah besok?"

.TOENG!.

Astaga, kalian tak lupa kan kalau selain sebagai ANBU, kalian juga adalah OSIS. Dan tugas OSIS yaitu memberikan laporan hasil kerja kepada kepala sekolah secara rutin setiap minggu-nya. Akhirnya suasana yang awalnya terasa menyenangkan dan ringan, seakan mendapat sambaran petir dan memporak-porandakan bayangan mereka akan liburan di Kirigakure.

Sabar saja lah… (_ _)d

-ooOoo-

"_Tadaima~_" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya sambil melirik ke rak sepatu. Di sana ia menemukan beberapa pasang sepatu yang tak dikenalinya.

"_Neechan_…?" merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari salamnya, Sakura berjalan mengitari rumah menuju dapurnya. Di sana ia juga tak menemukan _Neechan_-nya. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk segera ke lantai atas, atau tepatnya ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya perlahan. Ia meletakkan tas-nya di samping ranjangnya. Sakura memandangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin besar, ia menatap seluruh tubuhnya secara keseluruhan. Ia pun membuka seragamnya perlahan. Dan sekilas, perhatiannya tercuri pada sebuah rona kemerahan yang berada di dada kirinya.

.BLUSH.

Sakura jadi teringat mengenai perbuatannya dengan kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu. Tepat di kamar ini mereka melakukannya. Muka Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

.Tap Tap Tap.

Suara langkah yang mendekat membuat Sakura terdiam sejenak. Itu pasti suara kakaknya, karna kamarnya dengan kamar Karin bersebelahan. Dan untuk menuju kamar Karin, maka harus melewati pintu kamar Sakura. Sakura secara refleks langsung berlari membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Oneeeeeecha—_"

Mata Sakura membulat seketika melihat susuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Benar itu adalah kakaknya, Karin. Dengan tiga orang pria yang tak dikenalinya berjalan mengikuti langkah Karin.

Karin beserta ketiga pria itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura masih bingung mencerna keadaan yang dilihatnya. Tak biasanya sang kakak membawa pulang pria. Meski tak aneh juga bila pria itu merupakan orang special bagi kakaknya, tapi kali ini… tiga orang?

"Karin_-neechan?_" tanpa mengindahkan panggilan dari Sakura, atau bahkan berpaling menghadap sang adik, Karin pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'ai' yang berarti 'cinta' terpasang di dahinya, menatap Sakura dalam diam. Mulutnya terbuka sejenak seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Cherry." Sahutnya datar. Sakura pun mengikuti arah mata sang pemuda, dan bertapa terkejutnya ia saat ternyata tubuhnya sudah setengah telanjang menampilkan pakaian dalamnya dengan corak cherry karena seragamnya yang tak terkancing sempurna.

"Kyaa~!" benar juga. Ia tadi kan sedang berganti pakaian, lalu ia bergegas keluar kamar tanpa menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu. Akibatnya sekarang ia jadi malu.

Seorang pemuda lainnya dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama seperti pemuda sebelumnya dan pandangan bosan menatap ke arah Sakura. Ia hanya menyeringai sejenak dan mengalihkan merogoh saku celananya.

"Hey, ini milikmu bukan?" pemuda itu menyerahkan gantungan boneka _teddy bear_ kepada Sakura.

"Clife!" Sakura segera meraih boneka itu. Sang pemuda pun menyeringai. Dan meneruskan langkahnya mengikuti Karin memasuki ruangannya. Sakura bingung mengapa bisa Clife ada di tangan pemuda tak dikenalinya itu, namun belum selesai ia menemukan jawabannya, perhatiannya tercuri oleh seorang lagi pemuda asing.

Pemuda yang terakhir jauh berbeda dengan kedua pemuda sebelumnya. Rambutnya pirang panjang, sebagian poninya menutupi wajah, dan tingkahnya yang sedikit kelihatan bodoh. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia mirip sekali dengan Ino. Seperti Ino versi pria.

"Kau manis juga kalau dilihat secara langsung ya…" sahut pemuda pirang itu dan mengikuti yang lainnya memasuki kamar Karin.

Sakura masih belum bisa mengerti akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa sang kakak membawa tiga pria sekaligus ke dalam kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam mengenai sang kakak, ia pun kembali memasuki kamarnya dan berganti pakaian dengan yang benar.

-ooOoo-

Sakura masih melamun memandangi hamparan biru di langit. Burung-rurung yang berterbangan silih berganti membuatnya tak merasa bosan duduk terdiam seperti itu di lantai atap gedung sekolah selama beberapa jam.

Hilir angin di atap sekolah memang sejuk. Sakura sesekali terkekeh ketika mengingat kejadian saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Sasuke. Saat ia berpikir kalau hidupnya telah berakhir tragis hanya karena melindungi Clife dan seekor anak kucing.

"Sudah cukup lama berlalu setelah hari itu ya…"

Hidup Sakura semakin terasa menyenangkan setelahnya. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya tak terasa sepi lagi, berbagai peristiwa menyenangkan pun sering terjadi. Dan lagi ia terkekeh mengingat betapa senangnya pemuda raven itu kepada lollipop rasa tomat.

"Memang apa enaknya sih permen rasa tomat? Aku sendiri juga baru mendengarnya." Sahut Sakura sambil terkekeh geli.

"Coba sendiri saja."

Sakura menghentikan tawanya seketika. Ia menoleh, ternyata orang yang sedang dibicarakannya sedang berdiri tegak menatapnya. Sakura jadi salting, ia tak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Anginnya enak juga…" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya terduduk di samping Sakura, ia ikutan menatap hamparan langit di atas sana. "Kau suka berada di sini ya?"

"Tak juga, hanya pada saat-saat tertentu. Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Helaian angin yang memainkan rambut pantat ayamnya seakan memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk Sakura.

"Kau lupa? Mata kami bisa menembus segalanya." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Sakura.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sakura jadi terjerat dalam pesonanya. Perlahan wajah mereka kian mendekat, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura perlahan memejamkan matanya. Deru nafas yang saling bertabrakan dan angin yang menerpa membuat mereka terlarut dalam suasana.

Ciuman manis pun mendarat di sana. Hanya gerakan lembut dan gesekan bibir yang menyatu. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Rasa permen lollipop tomat yang sering dimakan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak memuaskan hasrat Sasuke, tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura, tangan Sasuke mengelus dada Sakura yang masih berbalut seragam itu.

"Emmm~Sasu…!" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis.

"Apa lagi Sakura? Ini bukanlah yang pertama kan?" rengek Sasuke sambil memutar matanya bosan. Sakura pun mendengus menanggapinya.

"Meski bukan yang pertama tapi aku…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke masih menunggu kelanjutan Sakura. "Pokoknya nggak mau!"

Setelahnya Sakura hanya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo tak jelas menatapnya. Sasuke melirik ke celananya yang terlihat sesak itu. Ternyata 'si kecil' sudah terbangun hanya karena ciuman itu. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali menatap langit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menurunkannya?"

-ooOoo-

Seluruh barang telah dikemasi oleh Sakura. Sepeti rencana ANBU sebelumnya, mereka akan melakukan kejahilan di Kirigakure. Dan setelah surat izin dari kepala sekolah keluar, akhirnya mereka akan berangkat besok pagi.

"Hmmm… Oke. Sudah siap." Sakura mengepak semua yang akan dibawanya ke dalam suatu koper merah kecil.

.Cklek.

Pintu ruang kamar Sakura kembali terbuka perlahan. Sakura melirik sosok Karin sejenak, ia sebenarnya masih agak terganggu mengenai kejadian saat Karin membawa pulang tiga orang pria ke rumah.

"Kau akan berangkat kemana?" Karin mendekati Sakura dan memperhatikan koper yang sudah terisi penuh itu.

"OSIS ada tugas ke Kirigakure. Semacam perjanjian kerja sama lah." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia mencoba agar tak terlihat secanggung mungkin di depan Karin.

"Kirigakure? Ke Kirito High School?" tanya Karin tak percaya. "Kenapa _Neechan_ tak diberitahu sebelumnya…?"

"Ah, Ah, ini masalah kecil yang bersifat pribadi kok. Jadi aku tak ingin _Neechan_ terlalu cemas nantinya." Sahut Sakura sekenanya.

"Masalah pribadi kok sampai OSIS dari KHSI juga datang?"

"Ah, ah, eum… sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan… oke?! Eh, _Neechan_ masak apa hari ini? Sakura bantu yaaa…" Sakura segera menarik tangan _Neechan_-nya itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

Karin terdiam mengikuti langkah Sakura yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Karin menyadarinya, susuatu pasti sedang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Tak lama mereka pun sampai di dapur. Sakura segera meraik celemek yang tergantung di dekat kulkas dan memakainya.

"Sakura…" Sakura melirik ke arah Karin yang kini sedang mengikatkan celemeknya. "Apa kau terkejut akan kejadian waktu itu?"

Sakura paham betul apa yang dimaksud oleh kakanya ini. Pasti maksudnya adalah saat Karin membawa pulang pria-pria tak dikenalinya itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak, tangannya berkutik pada tepung di hadapannya.

"Apa… _Neechan_ menyukai salah seorang dari mereka?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Karin.

"Hm… Gimana ya… _Neechan_ sendiri tak tahu. Hanya saja saat ini, mereka bertiga sangat penting untuk _Neechan_." Jawab Karin sekenanya. Sakura melirik ke kakanya itu. Sang kakak masih memasang wajah datarnya. Itukah wajah seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah, Sakura sendiri baru saja mengenal apa itu 'cinta'.

"_Neechan_… Sakura…sudah punya pacar." Sahut Sakura lirih. Wajahnya merona seketika. "Dia pemuda yang waktu itu mengantar Sakura pulang. _Neechan_ ingat?"

"Hm? Sasuke, maksudmu?" tanya Karin memperjelas. Dan Sakura pun mengangguk. Karin tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah gugup sang adik ini. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menepati janjimu kepada _Neechan_ ya…"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Kau lupa? Cake Brownish dengan Vanilla Cream?" tutur Karin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mendengarnya Sakura baru ingat akan hal itu. Nah lho… tepati janjimu, Sakuraaa….

-ooOoo-

"Semuanya sudah siaaappp?!" Ino dengan dandanan heboh khas pantai Timur (?)-nya dan kaca mata anti badai (?!)-nya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Yosh! Tiga hari dua malam menginap di Kirigakure!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat.

"Kudengar Kirigakure merupakan desa yang sering di landa hujan, apa lagi suhu mulai mulai terasa mendingin, apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" Hinata sepertinya mulai cemas, Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya pun menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Justru semakin berbahaya semakin menarik dan mendebarkan… Kau akan segera merasakannya. Dan aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja!" Naruto menyengir memamerkan deretan giginya kepada Hinata.

"Bawaanmu sedikit sekali." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura yang terlihat hanya membawa satu koper kecil saja.

"Yah, karena aku tak terlalu memiliki banyak barang yang bisa kubawa. Aku juga tak perlu sering-sering berganti pakaian kalau tak perlu, jadi kupikir tak apa membawa baju sedikit." Terang Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke yang mendengarkannya pun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, benar juga. Kau bahkan nanti mungkin akan sering tak pakai baju saat bersamaku di Kirigakure." Sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai, Sakura seketika ber-_blushing_ mendengarnya.

"Yap! Baiklah! Ayo!" Naruto segera menyeru.

Mereka menggunakan jet pribadi sekolah agar bisa cepat sampai dengan selamat di Kirigakure. Seluruh barang bawaan mereka telah dimasukkan ke bagasi. Ino dan Hinata pun masuk ke dalam untuk bersiap. Naruto juga terlihat menyusul masuk. Saat Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam, seseorang memanggil.

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Seluruh perhatian pun berpaling pada sosok itu. Termasuk Naruto, Hinata dan Ino yang sudah berada di dalam, mereka melihat melalui kaca jendela. Terlihat Sai yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Benar juga, mereka bahkan sampai melupakan salah seorang anggota mereka sendiri. Poor Sai~

"Darimana kau? Hampir saja kau tertinggal." Sahut Sasuke memberikan jalan kepada Sai untuk masuk ke dalam jet. Namun Sai malah terhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hah…Hah…hah… ini gawat." Sahut Sai di sela nafasnya yang terengah.

Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto pun bergegas turun untuk melihat keadaan yang terjadi. Sai segera mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sai? Kau darimana saja?" tanya Ino cemas. Ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena melupakan kekasihnya itu. Yah, mungkin karena ia terlalu semangat saja.

"Aku barusan ke markas untuk mengambil laptop cadanganku, saat itu aku melihat secarik kertas terselip di engsel pintu." Sai masih mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Kertas? Apa itu—"

"Death Card." Sahut Sai menyela perkataan Naruto. "Dan aku pun kembali mengecek website ANBU, inilah yang kutemukan."

Sai memutar laptopnya menghadap ke yang lain. Semua melongo melihat tulisan yang ada di layar laptop itu. Dengan jelas tulisan itu berbunyi :

_ANBU, kutunggu kau di Kirigakure._

_Dan terimalah sambutan dari kami._

_AKATSUKI_,_ leader._

Semua saling menukar pandangan tak percaya. Darimana mereka mengetahui bahwa ANBU akan menuju Kirigakure? Sungguh, seseorang pasti sudah memata-matai mereka. Yang jelas, mereka sedang berpikir… apa maksud 'sambutan' yang disebutkan oleh AKATSUKI?

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?" Hinata saling menukar pandangan ke arah Sakura.

"Tak apa. Kita lanjutkan saja." sahut Sasuke. Mereka pun menggangguk setuju, namun ternyata keputusan mereka salah. Sang pilot jet itu turun dari tempatnya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya, tapi… sepertinya mesinnya rusak." Sahutnya sambil menunduk.

"Apa?!" Ino memekik kencang. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi pada saat-saat keberangkatan? Ino menggeram gemas.

"Tenang saja, kita masih bisa menggunakan jet yang lain." Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mekan nomor-nomor yang kemudian menelponnya.

Dzzzzt Dddzzzzt

Suara bising terdengar di seberang sana. Sasuke pun mengulang kembali panggilan itu, namun ternyata kembali suara bising itu yang terdengar. Saat Sasuke hendak mencoba kembali, sebuah suara akhirnya terdengar.

"_Yo! Dengan AKATSUKI di sini, ada yang bisa kami bantu? Sinyal kalian telah kami hack, kalian tak akan bisa menggunakan ponsel itu lagi. Sekarang bagaimana? Waktu terus berjalan! Ha ha ha ha."_

Sasuke menggeram menahan emosi. Sepertinya Naruto, Ino, dan Sai yang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama juga mendapatkan pesan seperti itu. Mereka pun saling berpandangan. ANBU telah memutuskan untuk membantu _client_, dan kalau mereka membatalkannya sekarang, artinya mereka telah gagal. Dan kalau gagal, artinya kalah. Kalau ANBU kalah, artinya AKATSUKI menang.

"Ooooo… Tidak Bisa! Kita tak akan menyerah begitu saja!" Naruto sepertinya sudah terbakar emosi.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita memikirkan untuk bisa sampai ke Kirigakure tepat waktu." Hinata menatap cemas ke arah Naruto.

.CRAK.

Semua mata langsung mengarah ke sumber suara itu. Dan bertapa terkejutnya mereka saat suara itu berasal dari ponsel Sasuke yang diremuk oleh sang pemilik. Dengan aura hitam yang menguak keluar dari punggung Sasuke, membuat mereka bergidik ngeri melihat sang ketua.

"Sasuke…" Sakura meneguk ludah yang terganjal di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah.

"AKATSUKI…" Sasuke menggeram. "AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAAAAANNNNN! AKATSUKI SIALAN!"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

*ngumpet*  
Readers, maafin author plin-plan yang satu ini ya~ T.T  
Shera khilaf deh karena telad update-nya~

Kemarin tuh tiba-tiba di tempat Shera mati lampu...jadi hilang semua hasil ketikan Shera~  
jadi telad sehari deh chap nya... :'(  
_Gomenasai, minna~_

Chap ini dibuat dengan segala kemungkinan dan imajinasi yang tersisa...  
kalau mengecewakan mohon maaf dengan sangat ya~

Mind to Review?  
(ga bisa maksa nih~)

Keep Trying My Best! (Always)

~Shera~


	7. Mission 7

~Balasan Reviews~

**Haruno Yuna : **he he he Gomenne~ Lg gak mesum sih saat itu~  
jadi gak bisa bikit yang ashem"... :D  
Pelan2 pasti kebongkar kok...  
Kalo gak salah sih chap 9 / 10 selesai.

**Kiki-chan : **Pria keduanya adalah... *piiiiipp*

**Zura-chan : **Jia elah... Zura mah kebiasaan dah~

**sasusaku Kira : **he he... ini udah mulai kebongkar semua kok... :3

**hasnistareel : **he he masih biasa2 aja yah tuh lemon? *waduh, jgn2 tingkat kemesuman menurun nih~  
Iya nih Shera kasih tahu di chap ini deeeh~

**Natsu45 : **oke deeeeh~

**adem ayem : **kagak laaa... serem banget deh kalo Clife sampe nge-bhum... :D

**Winter Cherry : **wah,,, masa ka? oke deh~

**Haruno Michiko : **he he gomen~  
Di chap ini bakal ketahuan jati dirinya Clife nih~  
Orang keriga ada dooong~  
Hi hi hi, seneng baca review-nya Haru-chan di chap 6 deh.. xD  
Ngena semua... nye he he

**birumenanti : **iya... ini di chap ini bakal KEBONGKAR BONGKAR! xD

**Naomi-chan : **wk wk wk.. abis dy saking keselnya sih.. x9  
Nye he he... akatsuki bakal kebongkar nih di chap ini, Nao-chan... :D  
Pelita nya udah abis.. yg sisa cuma senter doang.. xD *dzig

**aguma :** kubukain dlu jati diri mereka yaaa... :D

**Sami-chan : **Iya itu sasori, Sami-chan... :D  
He he he

**adeceloverz-pengguin : **_arigatou gozaimasu~ :)_

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 7 : Who actually AKATSUKI is?!**

**(Siapa Sebenarnya AKATSUKI?!)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Antara Konogakure dengan Kirigakure, bila ditempuh dengan pesawat jet sekitar 30 menit, kalau menggunakan pesawat biasa sekitar 1 jam. Dan kalau menggunakan helicopter 1 jam 30 menit. Dan kalau… menggunakan kereta?

"SIALAAAAANNN!" sudah entah ke berapa kalinya Naruto menggeram frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, berterima kasih lah kepada AKATSUKI yang merusak jaringan sinyal di ponsel mereka dan memblokir kontak mereka dengan keluarga atau perusahaan. Itu jadi membuat mereka kerepotan.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah mereka untuk pergi menggunakan kereta ekonomi. Ouh… Poor ANBU~. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, dompet mereka hanya berisikan kartu-kartu dan check saja. Mana ada perusahaan kereta yang menerima bayaran berupa kartu. Beda lagi kalau menggunakan rekening.

"Sudahlah Naruto-_kuu_—" Hinata mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menenangkan Naruto yang malah akan memperburuk suasana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja suara tak diundang terdengar jelas…

.KRUYUUuuuuukk~.

"Ukh~" muka Hinata memerah seketika. Terang saja, suara perutnya itu benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Benar juga… Kita belum makan siang." Sahut Sakura menanggapi. Ia pun mengelus perutnya yang sebenarnya juga merasa lapar.

"Bagaimana bisa makan, kita kan tak mempunyai makanan." Keluh Ino.

Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tak menduga kalau AKATSUKI telah merencanakan hal ini, jadi mereka tak bisa mempersiapkannya. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kereta selama 3 jam penuh tanpa makanan apapun. Tentu saja cacing-cacing dalam tubuh mereka memberontak.

"Hey, Sasuke…apa kau masih mempunyai lollipop lagi?" sahut Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengemut permennya. Seluruh pandanganpun tertuju padanya, Sasuke yang merasa ditatap akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ini yang terakhir." Jawabnya singkat. Meruntuhkan segala harapan mereka.

"Bagaimana ini~ Kita bisa mati kalau begini terus~" keluh Naruto, ia merasa perutnya benar-benar bergejolak meminta diisi.

"Tak makan selama 3-5 jam tak akan membuatmu mati, Naruto." Sela Sai, pandangannya masih focus kepada layar laptopnya.

"Jadi kita masih harus menunggu kira-kira 2 jam lagi untuk sampai?!" Sakura memekik kencang. Membuat Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya menutup telinga.

"Aku lapar~" keluh Naruto dan Ino kompak sambil mengelus perut mereka.

-ooOoo-

2 jam 30 menit kemudian mereka pun sampai. Dengan muka lusuh, pakaian yang kusut kesana kemari, perut yang terus merengek minta diisi, dan rambut yang berantakan, sungguh mereka sama sekali tak terlihat seperti siswa dari sekolah super elit KHSI.

Setelah melalui banyak rintangan dan halangan (?), akhirnya dengan menyerahkan kartu pelajar kepada petugas penginapan, mereka diizinkan memasuki penginapan yang telah disediakan.

.BRUK.

Segala barang-barang dilempar begitu saja. Mereka segera memposisikan diri mereka berbaring di _futon_, dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura yang melihat kerusuhan ini tak bisa tinggal diam saja.

"HEY! Beresi dulu barang-barang kalian! Baru setelah itu kalian boleh malas-malasan!" pekik Sakura kencang sambil berkacak pinggang. Yah, inilah kebiasaan lama Sakura. Tertib, atau… terlalu tertib ya?

"Berisiiiikkk~" Ino merengek menutupi telinganya. Ia pun bangkit dan merangkak untuk berbaring di sebelah Sai.

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, sedikit lebih santai lah~" Naruto menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan ototnya. "Panas sekali di sini~"

"Naruto-_kun_, tak sebaiknya kau mandi dulu?" Hinata mencoba menyarankan dengan gayanya yang gugup seperti biasa.

"Ah, ide bagus juga. Baiklah." Naruto pun segera bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju tempat pemandian. Sementara itu Hinata membawa barang-barang bawaannya ke kamarnya. Sakura menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua.

"Kalau Hinata yang bicara… baru dituruti, dasar." Bisik Sakura. Akhirnya pandangannya pun berakhir pada sosok Sasuke. Ia sedang berbaring dengan santainya dengan lollipop yang sedang diemutnya.

"Perasaan ada yang bilang kalau tadi itu lollipop terakhir…?" Sakura melirik penuh arti ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa tersindir kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

"Terakhir untuk dibagikan." Sahut Sasuke menanggapi. Sakura pun mendecih mendengar jawabannya.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau juga! Kau ini kan ketua… berilah contoh yang benar!" Sakura kembali memekik kencang di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke masih terdiam memejamkan mata, hal ini membuat Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Hey, Sasu—"

.GREP.

Dengan sekali tarikan, tubuh Sakura terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya seketika menyadari hal itu. Namun Sasuke sendiri masih memejamkan matanya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

"Kami semua kelelahan, Sakura. Berikan kami waktu untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu." Sahut Sasuke datar masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Tangan kanan Sasuke telah melingkar di punggung Sakura, menahannya agar tak pergi.

"Lagipula kami tak selincah kau."

.Toeng.

Sesaat tadi, hanya sesaat, Sakura merasa berdebar akan perkataan dan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke selanjutnya. Perempatan urat muncul seketika di dahi lebarnya. Membuatnya mengeluarkan aura panas yang siap meledak.

"Sa-su-ke…"

.BLETAK!.

-ooOoo-

Ketika cuaca mulai mendingin, yang paling enak memanglah mandi dengan air panas di pemandian air panas. Karena ini bukanlah pemandian air panas besar, mereka hanya bisa menggunakannya secara bergantian dengan pengunjung lain. Maksimal kapasitas untuk menampungnya sekitar 2-3 orang saja.

Kali ini giliran para wanita, Sakura sedang menunggu Ino, karena tadi Hinata sudah lebih dulu mandi jadi kini tinggal Ino dan Sakura saja yang belum. Sakura masuk duluan, Ino bilang akan segera menyusulnya, tapi sudah cukup lama berlalu Ino belum juga terlihat kehadirannya.

"Ino lama sekali~" Sakura mengusap handuk kecil ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menikmati aroma yang menguak dari sana.

Merasa cukup lama berada di sana, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyudahi mandinya. Namun belum selesai ia memberesi peralatan mandinya, seseorang terlihat datang. Sakura melirik ke arah bayangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau yang masuk itu ternyata adalah Sasuke.

.Blush.

Membayangkannya saja ia sudah ber-_blushing_ ria. Sejak kapan ia menjadi semesum ini? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan lamunan akan hal-hal tak seronoh baginya.

Dan saat Sakura kembali memandangi sosok itu, ternyata itu adalah sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut birunya yang kini datang menghampiri. Gadis itu berwajah murung dan tanpa memperdulikan Sakura langsung menempatkan posisinya memasuki pemandian itu.

Sakura masih memandangi sosok gadis itu, ia merasa bingung atas perilakunya. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa penasaran akan sikap sang gadis. Akhirnya Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyudahi mandinya, ia kembali masuk ke dalam pemandian itu.

"Hay…" Sapa Sakura mencoba mengkarabkan diri. Sang gadis hanya menoleh, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke air panas itu.

Merasa tak dihiraukan membuat Sakura menjadi salting sendiri, ia pun memilih untuk diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sang gadis untuk memperhatikannya, dan sesekali pula pandangan mereka bertemu.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelahnya, Sakura mulai merasa jenuh. Akhirnya mau tak mau ia pun beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, sang gadis akhirnya bersuara.

"A…anu…"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sang gadis tertunduk. Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa… kau percaya ilusi?" tanya sang gadis tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Ilusi?"

"Iya. Kau mempercayainya? Bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya ilusi?"

Mata sang gadis menatap lurus ke dalam emerald Sakura. Menembusnya dalam dan mengorek kenyataan di sana. Sakura terpaku sejenak, perasaannya seperti melayang seketika. Matanya meredup dan terlihat kosong.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia menghadap Sakura dan menaikkan dagunya untuk melihat lebih jelas hasil perbuatannya dengan mata emerald Sakura itu.

"Kau… akan mengalami mimpi yang panjang…"

-ooOoo-

Sasuke sedang menyeduh teh hijaunya. Menikmati setiap tetes yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Ia memandangi suasana malam dari jendela kamarnya. Pakaiannya belum berganti dari yukata sederhana. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai terlihat di kaca jendelanya.

Sementara itu yang lainnya sedang berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Karena dengan perekonomian mereka yang minim (akibat blokiran dari AKATSUKI), mereka hanya bisa menyewa 3 kamar di penginapan sederhana. Tapi yah… itung-itung untuk belajar menjadi orang sederhana. Baik juga sebagai pelajaran hidup.

.Cklek.

Merasa pintu gesernya terbuka perlahan, Sasuke menolehkan matanya. Ia mendapati sosok Sakura yang berdiri di sana. Padahal Sasuke tak mengatur pembagian kamarnya, tapi mungkin Ino memutuskan untuk tidur sekamar dengan Sai, dan Hinata mau tak mau juga akan tidur dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika Sakura perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menunggu-nunggu saat seperti ini. Saat-saat bisa berduaan dengan Sakura. Sasuke kembali memandangi pemandangan di depan jendelanya, ia bersikap seolah-olah tak perduli akan kehadiran Sakura. Hal itu untuk mengerjai Sakura, karna Sasuke suka sekali melihat ekspresi kesal dari Sakura.

.Greb.

Namun bukanlah kekesalah ataupun sepatah kata dari Sakura yang didapatnya, melainkan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Sakura?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik ke belakang, mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya ini.

Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab Sasuke, atau bahkan mengucapkan sebuah suara. Pelukannya mengerat seketika, Sasuke pun merengut bingung.

Seketika tangan Sakura menerobos masuk ke dalam yukata Sasuke. Sasuke pun sekali lagi dibuatnya terkejut. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Setelah para pria dibuat bernafsu kepada Sakura, sekarang Sakura dibuat bernafsu kepada Sasuke? Yang benar saja.

Selama sibuk dengan pikirannya, ternyata Sakura tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Tangannya membuka kaitan di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke pun akhirnya bertindak, ia menahan tangan Sakura dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Di sana ia mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

.Duk.

Dengan sekali dorongan kencang, tubuh Sasuke di baringkan. Dan Sakura meninihinya. Dengan yukatanya yang setengah terbuka menampilkan lembah di dadanya, dan dirinya yang duduk di perut Sasuke membuat Sasuke kembali terlonjak kaget.

"Sakura… apa yang—"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya telah dieksploitasi oleh Sakura. Dengan gesit ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke, menghisap saliva yang ada di dalamnya.

"Emm~!" Sasuke mendorong paksa tubuh Sakura untuk melepaskan ciumannya.

Nafas Sasuke memburu, bagaimana tidak. Pemandangan Sakura yang agresif di depannya benar-benar mengundang nafsunya. Tapi ia sadar, itu bukanlah Sakura-nya, bukanlah kekasihnya. Kerena sekarang mata Sakura menatapnya dalam kehampaan.

"Sakura… sadarlah! Apa yang sedang merasukimu?" Sasuke mencengkran kedua lengan Sakura.

Ia memposisikan dirinya setengah terduduk dan menatap Sakura di pangkuannya. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura!"

.CTAR!.

Suara petir itu terdengar begitu kerasnya bersamaan dengan panggilan Sasuke. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Menampilkan emerald-nya yang terkejut. Sakura seperti terseret secara paksa kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sa…suke?"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata menatap Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, sepertinya Sakura-nya telah kembali. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua lengan Sakura.

"Haah… Syukurlah kau kembali." Sahut Sasuke merasa lega. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kembali? Ah! Bukankah tadi aku habis mandi? Lalu… eum…" Cerita Sakura terhenti di sana. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelahnya, namun ingatannya samar-samar.

"Sudahlah…Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sasuke mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Ia meraih helaian rambut Sakura yang tergerai basah, membuat Sakura bergidik geli kala tangan Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…em…" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, ia merasa nyaman atas perlakuan lembut Sasuke. Pandangan mereka kembali menyatu, dengan suasana yang menghangat di sekitar mereka.

.CTAR!.

"Kyaaa~!"

.DUK.

Sasuke kini menerima ciuman mesra dari dahi Sakura. Akibat petir yang menyambar tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka, Sakura terkejut dan dengan refleks menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutupi telinganya. Dengan posisi mereka seperti tadi, Sasuke jadi mendapatkan hantaman keras dari dahi Sakura.

"Auch~" sahut Sasuke lirih. Ia memegangi bibirnya yang terasa perih. Sasuke sudah menduga hal ini, inilah Sakura-nya. Sakura yang selalu lincah di setiap hal yang dilakukannya.

"Ah!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menyadari bahwa ia sudah menyundul mulut Sasuke. "Sa…Sasuke… Kau…baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura, tingkahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Perlahan Sasuke merasa mukanya sedikit memerah, akhirnya dengan sebelah tangan ia menutupi mukanya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke memanggilnya, dan saat itu pula ia mendapat kecupan di bibirnya. Kecupan singkat yang manis dan membuatnya mematung.

"_Aishiteru_."

Sakura bersemu mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke kembali meraih bibir basah Sakura dan melumatnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan menekannya hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Sakura bertumpu pada pundak Sasuke ketika tubuhnya di dorong turun.

"Emmmh~Enng~eeemm~" mata Sakura mulai berlinang. Inilah kebiasaan Sakura ketika mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke, dan ini jugalah bagian dari diri Sakura yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Aaaah~Emmm~aaa~" Sasuke mencium, melepas, mencium, melumat, begitulah seterusnya. Dengan irama teratur sehingga membuat Sakura kehabisan oksigennya dalam waktu singkat.

"Emm…uhuk~" Sakura tersedak seketika. Sasuke pun menghentikan ciumannya. "Uhuk…em..uhuk…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu agresif kali ini, hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk~ emm…" Sakura mencoba menyamankan kembali tenggorokannya. Dan tangan Sasuke masih belum berhenti mengelus punggung dan tengkuk Sakura memberinya ketenangan.

"Kau belum terbiasa ya? Kau seharusnya bernafas menggunakan hidung dan menelan saliva-nya." Jelas Sasuke. Dan dengan penjelasannya itu ia mendapatkan death glare dari Sakura.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu secara terang-terangan dong."

"Kalau tak dikatakan terang-terangan kau tak akan mengerti kan?"

"Kau ini~"

"Hey Sakura…"

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah siap kan?"

"Siap apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke sudah menarik tubuh Sakura untuk berbaring di _futon-_nya. Dan Sakura mendapatkan sebuah seringai dari sang kekasih. Hal itu sudah dapat menjawab akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan?

Yang akan menghiasi malam pertama (?) mereka di Kirigakure adalah pengalaman akan ke-agresif-an Sakura, dan pembalasan dendam dari Sasuke karena membuat 'adik kecil'nya terbangun.

-ooOoo-

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Naruto sambil meneguk segelas cola di hadapannya.

Sepertinya setelah seharian berisitirahat, akhrinya mereka sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Sinyal telah kembali ke ponsel mereka, dan semua rekening pun telah di-_unblock_ kembali. Tapi tujuan mereka belum terlaksana.

"Apa saja informasi yang telah kita dapat?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang terduduk dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke pun terkekeh dibuatnya. Ternyata semalaman Sasuke sama sekali tak membiarkan Sakura tidur nyenyak. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Gejolak masa muda~

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Ada tidurmu kurang nyenyak semalam?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang terkantuk-kantuk. Sakura pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan merenggangkan ototnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi saja sana…" perintah Sasuke, dan Sakura pun yang setengah sadar hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Kemudian Sakura dengan gontainya pergi menuju tempat pemandian.

"Sasuke, sepertinya semalam kau keterlaluan." Bisik Ino menyindir. Ia tentu tahu apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Ia juga sebenarnya agak mengantuk karna semalaman melakukan hal yang sama bersama Sai.

"Aku memperoleh petunjuk." Sahut Sai yang kemudian disusul dengan pandangan yang lainnya. "Pelaku hanya memotret wanita-wanita yang sedang berganti pakaian olah raga, itu artinya ia selalu mengetahui jadwal pelajaran yang ada. Dan itu juga berarti ia memiliki hubungan dengan sekolah itu, atau bisa jadi ia murid sekolah itu."

Semua mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sai pun mengotak atik laptopnya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang ganjal menurutku."

"Apa itu?" Ino angkat bicara, ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sai dan ikut melihat layar laptop Sai.

"_Client _kita, Temari. Mengatakan kalau ADIK-nya menjadi korban… Tapi menurut data yang kupunya…"

Semua terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sai. Mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Sai bersama-sama, karena di sini tak ada layar besar seperti yang ada di markas mereka.

"Adik Temari itu LAKI-LAKI."

Semua mendadak saling berpandangan curiga. Mereka berbisik-bisik menyalurkan pendapat mereka. Sesaat mereka saling terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, justru _client_ kita ini yang mencurigakan?" Sasuke menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu dengan gaya berpikir. "Kita bagi kelompok. Sebagian mengawasi _client_ kita ini."

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu seorang gadis merah muda yang tertinggal (?) dari kelompoknya sedang menikmati hangatnya pemandian air panas.

"Nyamannya~ Aku jadi tak ingin keluar dari sini…" Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di dinding pemandian itu. Dengan suasana _outdoor_, membuatnya terlihat lebih nyaman.

"Ah, baiklah. Kurasa aku harus segera kembali."

Sakura bangkit, ia meraih handuk putih yang sengaja dicantelkannya di dekat pintu. Sakura melilitkan handuk itu ke tubuhnya, ia pun beranjak keluar. Namun ternyata Sakura salah saat mengira tak ada seorang pun yang berada di sana.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang lepek karena basah tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Sakura pun masih mencerna akan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Namun saat kesadaran kembali kepadanya, ia hampir saja berteriak.

"KYAAA—mmmph~"

Pemuda itu segera menyumpal mulut Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat tubuh Sakura terdorong ke tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menyernyitkan alisnya menatap sosok Sakura yang mulai berontak.

"Sebaiknya kau tak berniat untuk teriak." Sahutnya. Sakura terdiam. Ia seperti pernah melihat pemuda ini, tapi dimana? Ia pun mencoba memutar kembali otaknya.

"Emm!" Sakura mengingatnya. Ia ingat mengenai pemuda ini. Dia adalah salah satu dari pria yang dibawa pulang oleh Karin. Ya, Sakura yakin akan hal itu. Dia adalah pria yang memberikan Clife kepadanya.

"_Hey, ini milikmu bukan?"_

"_Clife!"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum seketika. Ia sepertinya tahu jalan pikiran Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sakura pun mencoba untuk memberontak. Namun apa daya, kekuatan wanita memang tak lebih besar dari pria.

"Aku senang kau mengingatku, Sakura-_chan~_" pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Perlahan tangannya yang membekap mulut Sakura pun dilepaskannya.

"Kau ini… sebenarnya siapa?" Sakura meringkuk mengambil jarak dari sang pemuda. Dengan handuk yang juga hanya menutupi daerah terlarangnya saja itu, sedikit banyak membuat Sakura merona malu.

"Namaku… Akatsuna Sasori. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura."

Setelahnya pemuda itu pun meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura pun segera meraih pakaiannya dan memaikainya. Itu untuk jaga-jaga kalau seseorang mungkin datang tiba-tiba.

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia sungguh merasakan suatu firasat buruk, dan sepertinya ia harus menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya kepada teman-temannya.

.Cklek.

Saat pintu geser itu terbuka, Sakura nampak terengah dengan nafsanya. Pandangan pun langsung tertuju kepadanya. Namun Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mengamati sekitar di ruangan itu. Di sana yang seharusnya ada 5 orang, kini tinggal 2 orang saja.

"Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka sedang menjalankan misi, tentu saja." sahut Sai, masih dengan laptop di hadapannya. Sakura bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau laptop itu disembunyikan dari Sai?

"Apa kau mandi di Amerika? Lama sekali." Keluh seorang lagi pemuda dengan marga Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Bukan! Di Afrika! Puas?!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Karena tak ingin berselisih lebih lanjut dengan 'ketua'-nya itu, akhirnya Sakura menempatkan dirinya terduduk di hadapan kedua pria itu.

"Ada hal yang perlu aku sampaikan kepada kalian." Sahut Sakura memancing suasana serius. Sai dan Sasuke pun memandangnya.

"Kebetulan, ada hal yang harus kau tahu juga." Jawab Sasuke. "Sepertinya dalam kasus kali ini… justru _client _kita lah yang mencurigakan. Dan saat ini Ino sedang mengawasinya. Naruto dan Hinata mencari petunjuk lain di lokasi kejadian."

"Begitukah… Hmm… Kenapa bisa mencurigakan?" tanya Sakura. "Ah, aku ingin mengatakan kalau tadi aku bertemu dengan pria aneh."

"Pria?" jawab Sasuke dan Sai kompak. Sakura hampir saja terkekeh mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun kalau dilihat sekilas mereka hampir mirip.

"Iya, seorang pria berambut merah dan dengan mata yang menyeramkan." Sahut Sakura mencoba mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri pemuda yang baru ditemuinya.

"Pria berambut merah dengan mata menyeramkan? Kau yakin itu?" Sai sepertinya terlihat sangat antusias. Hal ini mengundang rasa penasaran pada Sakura maupun Sasuke.

"Apa kau menemukan suatu petunjuk lainnya, Sai?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sai kembali mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini pemuda yang kau lihat barusan?" Sai memperlihatkan layar laptopnya dengan gambar seorang pemuda berambut merah terpampang di sana. Sakura mengamatinya sejenak, ciri-cirinya dengan apa yang disebutkan oleh Sakura memang benar, tapi ada satu perbedaan jelas yang ada di pemuda ini.

"Tidak. Ia memiliki tato 'ai' di dahinya, sedangkan seingatku pemuda barusan tak memilikinya." Jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun ia pun kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu bukan dia?" Sai kembali memutar laptopnya dan mengotak-atiknya.

"Memangnya siapa pemuda itu, Sai?" Sasuke masih melirik Sai yang terdiam dan meneruskan kerjanya.

"Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Adik dari Temari. Tadinya, kalau benar pemuda yang dimaksud Sakura adalah pemuda ini, berarti memang ada yang mencurigakan dari kasus kali ini." Terang Sai masih tak lepas dari pandangannya ke laptop itu.

"Tunggu! Aku pernah melihat pemuda itu… ya…! Tapi dimana ya…" Sakura mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, ia memejamkan mata, mencoba membuka kembali ingatannya yang sudah berlalu. Sai dan Sasuke pun masih setia menunggu Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingat! Dia adalah salah seorang pemuda yang pernah datang ke rumahku bersama _Oneechan_." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke dan Sai saling terdiam sejenak. Ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan datang ke rumah?" Sasuke mulai merasa geram. Ia pikir, ia lah satu-satunya pria yang masuk ke rumah Sakura, tapi ternyata ada pria lain yang masuk ke sana. Sepertinya itu membakar kecemburuan Sasuke.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu Karin-_neechan_ membawa tiga orang pria ke rumah. Kedua pria, yang aku termui barusan dan yang ditunjukkan Sai kepadaku, merupakan bagian dari ketiga pria itu. Tapi aku masih belum mengenal yang satunya lagi." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Begitu kah… hmm…" Sai kembali bergumam. "Kalau begitu, kasus kali ini memang benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Sai, beri peringatan 'danger' untuk seluruh anggota! Dan perintahkan mereka untuk segera kembali ke sini secepatnya." Titah Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sudah memasuki sebuah perangkap. Bisa jadi hal ini berhubungan dengan musuh mereka, AKATSUKI.

-ooOoo-

Susana begitu menegangkan. Liburan yang mereka pikir akan sangat menyenangkan, ternyata justru sebaliknya. Mereka baru saja menyadarinya sekarang. Beberapa jam berkutat dengan diskusi mereka. Akhirnya beberapa kesimpulan pun telah tercapai.

Bahwa misi kali ini adalah jebakan. Itu karena _request _palsu yang dibuat oleh _client_ mereka kali ini. Sepertinya AKATSUKI menggunakan akun salah satu _member_ di website ANBU untuk membuat _request _palsu dan memancing mereka untuk datang ke Kirigakure.

Hal ini diperkuat karena sebenarnya kasus mengenai 'seseorang yang memotret diam-diam saat para wanita berganti pakaian' itu tak ada di Kirito High School, itu karena Kirito merupakan SEKOLAH KHUSUS PRIA. Mana mungkin ada kejadian seperti itu bukan?

Satu lagi yang hampir terlupakan. Yaitu mengenai gadis berambut biru dengan aura suramnya yang pernah juga ditemui oleh Sakura di pemandian. Gadis itu terlihat mencurigakan, karena setelah Sakura selesai mandi bersama gadis itu, ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan menyerang Sasuke.

"Dengan ciri-ciri yang sama… orang yang diduga adalah pelaku itu dipanggil dengan nama Deidara." Sahut Naruto mengungkapkan informasi yang didapatnya. "Memang benar ia sekolah di Kirito, dan terlihat suka menggoda wanita. Tapi ia sudah pindah dari Kirito sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyelidiki mereka. Meski mungkin gadis berambut biru yang ditemui Sakura sebelumnya tak berhubungan dengan AKATSUKI, tapi itu untuk jaga-jaga saja." Sai masih mengotak-atik laptopnya, mencari data sebanyak yang ia bisa dari internet.

"Lalu yang perlu diselidiki selanjutnya adalah… Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, dan…" Sasuke kembali menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu membentuk angka 7.

"Karin."

Sakura tersentak mendengar nama yang terakhir disebut oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun melirik ke arah Sakura memberinya peringatan, namun tentu saja itu tak bisa menakut-nakuti Sakura. Karena ini menyangkut kakaknya sendiri.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Karin-_neechan_ juga harus diselidiki?!" bantah Sakura kesal. Sasuke pun menatapnya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau bilang ketiga pria itu pernah datang ke rumah bersama dengan kakakmu, lagipula apa kau lupa…" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Bahwa 'Death Card' dari AKATSUKI pertama kali ditemukan di dalam tasmu."

Sakura kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tak hanya Sakura, tapi semua yang ada di sana pun ikutan terkejut. Karena mereka juga sampai melupakan petunjuk penting itu. Sakura menggeram, sementara itu Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan permen lollipop-nya.

"Jadi…kau mencurigaiku?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari sosok Sasuke. Semua pun ikut memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku tak menuduhmu. Hanya saja… Kalau memang benar seperti apa yang sudah kuduga, berarti ketiga pemuda yang datang ke rumahmu dan kakakmu itu memang benar memiliki hubungan atau malah merupakan anggota AKATSUKI."

"Tapi! Bukankah bisa saja seseorang meletakkan kertas itu dalam tasku saat aku sudah berangkat ke sekolah?!"

"Kalau memang benar begitu, maka bagaimana kau menjelaskan mengenai kasus Clife yang ditukar dengan boneka dari AKATSUKI? Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui kalau Clife benda kesayanganmu, bukan? Lalu kau juga mengatakan kalau seseorang bernama Sasori itu yang mengembalikannya kepadamu."

Argumen Sakura dibantah habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Ia menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak, semua bukti telah terlihat jelas. Tapi Sakura masih menolak untuk mempercayainya. Ia mungkin tak pernah ingin mempercayainya.

"Sasuke cukup!" Ino mencoba melerai pertengkaran argument mereka. Ia juga mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ia pasti tak ingin berpikiran negative mengenai kakak kesayangannya. "Mungkin ada alasan tertentu dibalik itu semua."

"Tidak!" sepertinya pembelaan dari Ino justru mempertegas bahwa Karin telah dinyatakan sepihak dengan AKATSUKI. "Kalau begitu apa kau juga berpikir kalau aku adalah anggota AKATSUKI, Sasuke?"

"Sakura~" Hinata bangkit dan mendekati Sakura. Ia meraih pundak Sakura dan mengelusnya. Hinata sudah tak tahan melihat Sakura yang mencoba terlihat tegar. Sasuke pun hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bisa jadi."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sungguh memutar balikkan logika Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata sudah tak dapat lagi membendung di kelopak matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, meneteskan setiap butir berlian ke lantai.

"Jadi begitu… baiklah…" Sakura mencoba menghentikan tangisnya dan tersenyum. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sakura karena tak tega melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan keluar dari ANBU."

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saat Hinata hendak mengejarnya, tangan Naruto menahannya. Hinata pun hanya bisa menunduk melihat kepergian Sakura. Hati mereka terasa sesak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih terdiam. Sai melirik ke arahnya, dan ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Hanya Sai yang dapat mengetahui ekspresi sesungguhnya dari Sasuke. Ya, ekspresi terluka yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya sampai seperti itu, kan…" bisik Sai kepada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Ini demi kebaikkannya."

-ooOoo-

Sakura terisak dalam tangisnya. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Kini ia sedang berada di Shinkasen yang menuju Konohagakure. Ia sudah meninggalkan seluruh temannya hanya untuk mempercayai sang kakak.

"Hiks… _Oneechan_~" Sakura terisak. Ingatannya kembali kepada perkataan Sasuke kepadanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Aku tak menuduhmu. Hanya saja… Kalau memang benar seperti apa yang sudah kuduga, berarti ketiga pemuda yang datang ke rumahmu dan kakakmu itu memang benar memiliki hubungan atau malah merupakan anggota AKATSUKI."_

"_Kalau begitu apa kau juga berpikir kalau aku adalah anggota AKATSUKI, Sasuke?"_

"_Bisa jadi."_

Sakura meringkuk di salah satu bangku penumpang. Tak ada yang mau duduk di sebelahnya karena menganggap dia aneh dan tak pantas di dekati. Tapi Sakura tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia tak peduli.

Jauh dalam hati Sakura, ia juga sedikit curiga dengan tingkah kakaknya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tentu saja… ia tak ingin menganggap apa yang telah dituduhkan Sasuke kepada kakaknya adalah benar. Sakura justru lebih merasa sakit hati saat Sasuke juga mencurigai dirinya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke…?"

-ooOoo-

Sakura membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh saat melihat rumahnya begitu sepi seperti tak terurus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang dirindukannya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukannya di dapur maupun di ruang tamu.

"_Oneechan_~?" Sakura berusaha memanggil kakaknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak.

.Tok tok tok.

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu kamar kakaknya, namun beberapa saat ia tak mendapat jawaban ia pun kembali mengetuknya. Saat ketukan ketiga hampir dilakukannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara samar-samar dari dalam. Sakura pun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari suara apa itu sebenarnya.

"Aaaahh~ Ahh~ Haaaa~ terus~aaahh~"

"Enghh~ Hahh…Hahh~ Ahh~Aaaaahh~Aaaakh~!"

"Ouuhhhh~ Haaa…~AAAaaaahhh~ Ah ah ah~ Aaaa~"

Sakura membulatkan matanya seketika. Sontak Sakura pun membuka pintu itu. Dan sekali lagi betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari akan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Kakaknya sedang berada di tengah-tengah himpitan dua orang pria yang Sakura ketahui adalah Deidara dan Gaara. Parahnya lagi, terlihat bahwa 'kejantanan' milik Deidara masuk ke dalam 'lubang' bagian belakang Karin, sedangkan 'kejantanan' milik Gaara sedang memasuki 'lorong' bagian depan Karin.

"_O…neechan~_" Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka saking tak percayanya. Kakinya terasa gemetar dan hampir saja ia linglung jatuh kalau saja seorang pemuda tak menahan tubuhnya.

Sakura menoleh melihat siapa pemuda itu. Dan kenyataan selanjutnya kembali membuatnya terkejut. Bahwa dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Sasori itu. Pemuda itu sedang menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura." Sapanya masih dengan senyuman penuh arti. Sakura kembali menatap sosok kakaknya yang kini bangkit dari posisinya dan memakai pakaian seadanya.

Di sana ada lagi seorang gadis dengan rambut biru yang membantu Karin memakai pakaiannya. Sakura menatap mereka dengan wajah bingungnya. Sementara Karin masih dengan datarnya berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"_Oneechan_… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia sungguh tak tahu akan apa yang terjadi di sini sekarang ini. Sang kakak yang biasa menatapnya dengan mata hangat, kini dengan dinginnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kembali ke sini." Sahut Karin masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Karenanya aku menyuruh mereka semua untuk segera datang secepat mungkin. Dan sepertinya cara ini tepat sekali untuk meyakinkanmu."

"_Oneechan_…?" Sakura masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya itu.

"Kau tak mengerti juga? Ternyata memang harus dikatakan dengan jelas ya…" Karin menarik helaian rambut Sakura. Dan saat itu pula Sasori perlahan melepaskan tangannya yang menopang tubuh Sakura itu.

"Kami adalah anggota AKATSUKI. Dan aku… adalah ketuanya."

Dengan sekali dorongan, tubuh Sakura pun terjatuh ke lantai. Semua yang ada di sana menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Mereka telah merencanakan ini semua, dan apa yang telah diduga Sasuke memang benar adanya. Meski begitu… Sakura diajarkan untuk percaya bukan? Mempercayai apa yang diyakininya… meski itu salah sekalipun.

"Kenapa, _Oneechan_…?"

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan adikku, dan aku bukan lagi kakakmu. Kita adalah musuh."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Nah lho... ketahuan kan siapa itu AKATSUKI?  
Terkejut gak? Ah, biasa aja yah...? (_ _")

Oh ya sebelumnya Shera minta maaf nih mengenai balasan reviews-nya.  
Akhir2 ini FFn lagi error, jadi banyak reviews yang ngaret~  
Shera mohon maaf kalo ada reviews yang ga kebales ya... m(_ _)m

Ok, Mind to reviews?  
Please give me~

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	8. Mission 8

~Balasan Reviews~

**Kiki-chan : **He he he... gak nyangka kan? xD *dzig, korban iklan.  
Ok nih update... :9

**Ah Rin : **Termasuk dong... AKATSUKI ada 5 orang total.. :D

**Zura-chan : **Hallo Zura... :D  
Cie elah..tersepona bahasamu.. xD  
Squel? Hm... ga tau deh nanti.. :D

**hasnistareels : **iya yah...kasihan si Saku... tapi nanti Karin lebih kasihan lagi lho~  
Nye he he... Banyak yang bakal diskip nih Lemonnya...  
Gak keburu ngedeskripsiinnya sih... xO  
Iya deh... :X  
*makan trasem*

**Hatsune Cherry : **noproblemoo.. ;D  
Oke deeehhh~

**Naomi-chan : **iya nih Karin nakal ya.. :D *dzig*  
He he he... Nao-chan ngrasa begitu kah? Seneng deh bikin Nao-chan dheg2an... xD *geplaked*  
lagi musim mati lampu lho, awas nanti salah masuk rumah... xD  
Wkwkwk..

**Ika-chan : **waduh? Masa sih udah ketahuan dluan? O.o  
Wah Ika-chan hebat juga nih... Ternyata emang harus bikin yang lebih menggila lagi khusus buat Ika-chan... (_ _")

**birumenanti : **poorr Sakura~ :'o

**Haruno Yuna : **dor, salah tebakan! yey... :D  
Karin baik yah! penyayang~ :)  
Mengenai tujuan AKATSUKI... apa ya? xD *dzig*  
nanti bakal tahu deh pokoknya...

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 7 : A Big Battle With AKATSUKI! Or…may be small?**

**(Pertarungan Besar Dengan AKATSUKI! Atau…mungkin kecil?)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang, apa yang kau percayai justrulah sesuatu yang salah. Karna dimana ada cahaya, di sana pasti ada bayangan. Semakin terang cahaya itu, semakin tebal pula bayangan yang dihasilkan. Hal itu pun berlaku dalam kehidupan kita. Selama kita mengenal kebenaran, di sana akan ada kebohongan.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Dengan penerangan minim dan angin dingin yang berhembus menyapa kulitnya. Ia mengayunkan ayunan yang sedang di dudukinya. Sakura manatap ke pasir yang diinjaknya.

"_Kami adalah anggota AKATSUKI. Dan aku… adalah ketuanya."_

"_Mulai sekarang kau bukan adikku, dan aku bukan lagi kakakmu. Kita adalah musuh."_

Mengingat ucapan kakaknya membuat hatinya terasa sesak. Ia awalnya memang menolak untuk mempercayai ucapan Sasuke, dan sekarang ia tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ini merupakan kali kedua baginya dikhianati.

"Haaahh~ Malangnya nasibmu, Sakura~" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia masih berayun pelan sambil menatap bintang di langit sana. Sakura bisa melihat, bahwa langit sedikit mendung. Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa taman luas itu begitu sepi.

Mengingat mengenai hujan, Sakura jadi teringat peristiwa yang dilaluinya bersama Sasuke. Saat itu petir menyambar dan membuat Sakura ketakutan. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa menenangkannya, bahkan memberikan ciuman manis kepadanya. Lalu saat di penginapan, saat tiba-tiba kesadarannya kembali akibat mendengar petir dan mereka melakukan hal 'itu' untuk kedua kalinya.

Senyum Sakura tiba-tiba memudar saat kembali ke bayangan dimana Sasuke dan dirinya bertengkar. Saat dimana Sakura menolak segala argument Sasuke yang sekarang telah terbukti benar itu.

"_Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan keluar dari ANBU."_

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Perasaan sesak datang menyapanya. Membuatnya hampir meneteskan air mata kembali. Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan air mata itu, tetesan lainnya ikut berjatuhan. Sakura bisa merasakan aura bahwa hujan mulai datang untuk menemaninya.

"Kalau petir datang lagi…" Sakura berbisik pelan. Kepada angin, pasir, ayunan, hujan, atau entah kepada apa. "Kemana aku harus berlindung?"

Tetesan air hujan itu pun terasa semakin deras membasahi taman itu. Pasir yang menjadi pijakannya menjadi hitam karena basah. Dan rambutnya pun jadi lepek. Tapi hal itu tak membuat Sakura berniat untuk beranjak dari ayunan itu. Ia masih terdiam di sana.

Hujan semakin deras menyapa. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada rantai ayunan itu. Ia teringat akan janjinya kepada Sasuke saat mereka berada di aula dan saat Sasuke mengetahui kelemahannya yang takut pada petir.

.CTAR!.

Merasa dipanggil, petir itu pun datang tanpa diundang. Sakura menunduk, bahunya terasa sedikit bergetar. Bergetar karena dingin akibat pakaiannya yang tipis, atau karena takut akan suara menggelegar itu.

.CTAR!.

Petir seakan senang sekali mempermainkan hatinya. Sakura terisak dalam diam. Tangannya semakin mengerat pada rantai ayunan itu. Ia sudah tak memiliki tujuan kemana ia harus pergi, jadi ia hanya bisa diam di sini menunggu sang petir untuk pergi.

.CTAR!.

Petir ketiga pun sukses dilalui oleh Sakura. Di sela isakannya dan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Sakura tersenyum. Pandangannya mengarah kepada pasir di bawahnya, tetapi matanya menatap kosong.

"_Aku…memang takut petir. Tapi suatu saat aku akan menghilangkan phobia ini dan berdiri menatap langsung kepada petir itu."_

"_Kutunggu kau mewujudkan hal itu."_

Sakura tersenyum kembali. Dan perlahan ia pun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit. Matanya terpejam merasakan derasnya air hujan yang jatuh menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mewujudkannya kan, Sasuke…"

"Ya. Kau berhasil mewujudkannya."

Sebuah suara sontak membuat Sakura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Suara yang dikenalinya, sangat dikenalinya. Dan juga merupakan suara pemuda yang dirindukannya.

Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri menatapnya—yang sedang mendongak—dari belakang, atau tepatnya dari belakang ayunannya. Sakura terdiam memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Dengan wajah Sasuke yang berada di atasnya, itu menghalangi tetesan hujan yang jatuh mengarah ke mukanya. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin jelas melihat ketampanan wajah pemuda itu, dan lagi rambutnya yang terlihat basah oleh air hujan membuatnya lebih terlihat tampan.

"Malaikat~" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia mengingat kejadian yang sama seperti ini. Ya, itu adalah kejadian pertama kalinya mereka bertemu secara langsung. Kejadian saat Sakura terjatuh dari atap sekolah dan Sasuke menolongnya. Sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak kejadian itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke meraih bibir Sakura dan mengecupnya lembut—masih dengan posisi mereka, yaitu Sakura yang mendongak dan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke mobil yang diparkirnya tepat di depan taman itu. Sakura sama sekali tak menolaknya, ia memang sangat merindukan pelukan Sasuke. Tapi ia merasa tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh saat dirinya akan mengikatkan sabuk pengaman kepada Sakura. "Maafkan aku…"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, namun senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengusap rambut basah Sakura dengan segala rasa sayang. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, ia melihat luka lecet di telapak tangannya. Itu pasti karena Sakura yang menggenggam rantai ayunan itu, ia pasti menahan rasa takutnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan pengobatan seperti yang biasa Sakura lakukan, hanya ini yang ia punya. Doa. Doa agar rasa sakit Sakura bisa menghilang selamanya.

"Sasuke…" Sakura terisak kembali. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke terenyuh. Melihat orang yang disayangi terlihat rapuh dihadapannya, apapun akan dilakukannya untuk membuat senyuman kembali terlihat di bibir Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia menyadari, bahwa Sakura pasti sudah mengetahui akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke… maaf…maaf… maafkan aku. Maaf aku tak mempercayaimu" Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya. Dengan ringannya ia menggeser dan mendudukan Sakura di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap tubuh Sakura yang dingin itu.

"Sssstt~ Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kali ini percayalah padaku." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Sakura. Memberikan ketenangan kepada gadisnya ini.

"Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Sakura mendongakkan kembali kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Karna aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi, dan aku segera menyusulmu ke sini."

"Kau tahu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau meninggalkan Kirigakure. Aku telah mengetahui segalanya."

"Karna itukah kau mengatakannya kepadaku? Agar kejadian ini tak terjadi?"

"Awalnya… kupikir target AKATSUKI adalah ANBU, karena dalam pesan pertama yang mereka kirim disebutkan bahwa mereka mengincar dunia kejahilan yang pernah dikuasai oleh ANBU." Sasuke mengusap kembali rambut Sakura, menyusunnya dalam suatu helaian rapi. Sakura masih terdiam menunggu kalimat Sasuke.

"Dan aku pikir lebih baik kalau kau tak terlibat dengan kami."

Sakura menyadarinya sekarang. Ia sadar akan besarnya rasa cinta Sasuke kepadanya. Akan perlindungan yang diberikan Sasuke pada setiap tindakannya. Sakura sempat meragukan mengenai kepemimpinan Sasuke, tapi kini ia tahu, mengapa Sasuke menjadi ketua ANBU.

"Tapi aku… sudah bukan lagi anggota ANBU sekarang. Kurasa mereka tak akan mengincarku lagi." Sahut Sakura angkat bicara. Sasuke pun kembali menatapnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh mengundurkan diri?" pertanyaan Sasuke ini membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Aku ketuanya. Jadi aku yang memutuskan siapa yang masuk dan siapa yang keluar."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Inilah Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Pangeran narsis yang selalu bertindak seenak kepalanya. Tapi juga merupakan pangeran yang selalu memperhatikan dan melindunginya diam-diam.

"Tapi Sasuke… kenapa kau tak mencegahku saat aku masih berada di Kirigakure saja?"

"Saat itu aku tak menyadari hal penting lainnya. Aku terlalu focus dengan tujuan AKATSUKI. Dan saat aku kembali menganalisanya, aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kaulah yang menjadi sasaran mereka." Sasuke kembali memasang aura seriusnya.

"Aku? Mengapa mereka mengincarku? Em… mungkinkah… mereka tahu kalau kau dan aku pacaran?"

"Itu bisa jadi, tapi selain itu… sepertinya ada tujuan lain dalam pergerakan mereka."

"Tujuan lain?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya, namun bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menyalakan mesinnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Padahal Sakura masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke? Hey… Biarkan aku kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu." Sakura terlihat ngeri akan pisisinya. Ia bisa mengganggu Sasuke untuk mengemudi.

"Tenang saja, kau kecil jadi tak akan menghalangi pandanganku atau pergerakanku. Sebaliknya, kau cukup hangatkan saja 'adik'ku itu."

Sakura paham betul yang dimaksud Sasuke 'adik' itu. Bagaimanapun Sakura juga bisa merasakannya, sesuatu yang keras tengah menusuk pahanya dan membuatnya merona merah. Sasuke pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura itu.

-ooOoo-

Saat ini sekali lagi ANBU sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan. Di markas mereka yang menggunakan tekhnologi canggihnya, mereka mencoba mengumpulkan segala informasi dan menganalisanya menjadi satu kesimpulan.

"Jadi yang telah dipastikan dari segala kesaksian Sakura, bahwa anggota AKATSUKI berjumlah 5 orang dengan Karin sebagai ketuanya." Terang Sai sambil menunjukkan foto-foto yang didapatnya dari berbagai sumber di layar besar—yang keluar dari langit-langit.

"Anggota pertama, Deidara. Pernah bersekolah di Kirito. Memiliki keahlian dalam kimia dan fisika. Pernah sekali uji coba nuklir, karena dilarang, maka ia dikeluarkan dari Kirito. Kurasa ia lah tersangka dalam peledakan aula utama saat Festival Olah Raga berlangsung di KHSI."

"Anggota kedua, Akasuna Sasori. Seorang ahli mengelabuhi dan menyelindap. Bisa jadi ia orang yang memasukkan 'death card' ke dalam tas Sakura dan menukar Clife dengan boneka mainannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura itu sendiri. Karena kudapati informasi bahwa ia juga sangat menyukai boneka."

"Anggota ketiga, Sabaku Gaara. Seorang yang sama sepertiku, ahli hacker-cracker. Dan kurasa ia lah yang menyebabkan kita kehilangan kontak saat akan ke Kirigakure. Menurutku dialah yang paling merepotkan untuk diatasi."

"Anggota keempat, Konan. Dengan matanya yang tajam, ia bisa menghipnotis orang lain. Keahliannya dalam bidang hipnotis dan ilusi lainnya. Bisa jadi dia yang menyebabkan kita menyerang Sakura dengan ilusinya pada Clife gadungan."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mereka memiliki rahasia berdua, yaitu bahwa Konan juga pernah menghipnotis Sakura dan membuatnya menyerang Sasuke secara agresif di Kirigakure. Tapi untuk mengatakannya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk merahasiakan hal ini saja. Toh tak terlalu berpengaruh untuk penyelidikan.

"Anggota terakhir, dan sekaligus merupakan ketua AKATSUKI." Ucapan Sai terhenti seketika. Sakura menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Sai.

"Ketua AKATSUKI, Haruno Karin. Merupakan kakak dari Sakura, keahlian dan tujuan sebenarnya ia membentuk AKATSUKI belum begitu jelas. Hanya saja, kalau semua anggotanya sebegitu hebat pasti ketuanya pun tak kalah hebat. Kita harus tetap waspada."

Setelahnya Sai kembali menutup satu per satu foto para anggota AKATSUKI yang tergambar di layar besar itu. Namun sebelum Sai akan mematikan layar itu dan mengembalikannya ke langit-langit, ia menyadari satu hal yang terlupakan.

"Ah. Aku hampir lupa. Ini dia…" Sai membuka kembali sebuah gambar desa. "Sudah kukonfirmasikan bahwa Kirigakure, desa yang kemarin kita kunjungi, merupakan markas rahasia mereka."

Setelahnya pun layar itu benar-benar tertutup dan masuk ke dalam langit-langit itu. Semua saling bertukar pandangan. Sakura duduk manis di samping Sasuke dengan rengkuhan sebelah tangan Sasuke ke pundaknya.

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir… Apakah sejak awal AKATSUKI memang sengaja membeberkan informasinya kepada kita?" Ino mulai mengajukan arugumennya. Semua pun berpaling menatapnya.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalau diurutkan kronologinya, AKATSUKI telah menaruh 'death card'-nya ke dalam tas Sakura. Mereka pasti ingin membuat Sakura dicurigai atau paling tidak 'seseorang yang dekat dengan Sakura' yang akan dicurigai." Lanjut Ino menerangkan mengenai pendapatnya.

"Ah, jadi begitu… bisa saja. Kejadian selanjutnya pun selalu berhubungan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Seperti orang yang pertama kali menemukan peledak di aula utama dan sasaran pengaruh pheromone Clife gadungan kepada Sakura. Sepertinya AKATSUKI menginginkan kita untuk mencurigai Sakura-_chan_." Naruto ikut mengambil kesimpulan.

"Itu bisa jadi juga. Jadi kesimpulan sementara atas tujuan AKATSUKI yaitu menjauhkan Sakura dari kita." Sahut Sai lagi diiringi dengan bunyi keyboard laptop-nya yang dipencet cepat.

"Tapi mengapa harus menjauhkan Sakura?" Hinata kembali angkat bicara. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Hinata ketularan virus 'KEPO' dari ino.

Sementara itu orang yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini malah terdiam dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Ingatannya kembali terputar saat pertama kali ia mengatakan kepada Karin bahwa ia akan kencan dengan Sasuke.

"_Kencan? Kapan?"_

"_Emm… aku juga tak tahu. Sasuke belum mengatakannya kepadaku."_

"_Sasuke? Namanya Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" _

"_Kenapa, Karin-neechan? Apa Karin-nee mengenal Sasuke?"_

"_Em… tidak, tidak, aku baru saja melihat anak itu." _

Sakura kembali teringat mengenai percakapannya. Di sana ia merasa aneh akan sikap kakaknya itu. Bahwa mungkin Karin mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Sasuke. Atau mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sakura menoleh melirik sang kekasih yang sekali lagi, sedang mengemut permen kesukaannya.

"Apa kau… pernah bertemu dengan Karin-_neechan_ sebelumnya, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sontak mengalihkan perhatian seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Sasuke itu sendiri. Ia berpaling menatap Sakura yang terdiam. Yang lainnya hanya saling bertukar pandangan bingung.

"Saat itu, Karin-_neechan_ terkejut saat namamu kusebut. Dan lagi… Ia mengetahui nama keluargamu padahal aku belum mengatakannya." Jelas Sakura lagi.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia melirik ke lain arah untuk menghindari tatapan mata Sakura kepadanya. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan kembali mukanya dan mengemut permen itu seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku tak mengenalnya…" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

-ooOoo-

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dalam kedamaiannya. OSIS pun mulai melakukan kegiatan rutinnya seperti biasa. Dan ANBU juga melaksanakan misi-misi yang ringan untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Sakura menegadah ke langit. Ia memang menyukai tempat terbuka, dulu ketika masih tinggal bersama sekeluarga, mereka mempunyai atap tempat berkumpul bersama melihat langit. Tapi sejak pindah bersama Karin, ia jadi jarang berbaring untuk menatap langit.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu ya…" Sakura berbaring di atap sekolahnya. Saat telah lelah dalam segala kegiatannya, Sakura memilih untuk memanjakan diri berbaring di atap. Sepertinya Sakura merindukan kelengkapan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sekarang Karin telah memisahkan diri darinya, dan Sakura hanya bisa tinggal di markas ANBU saja bersama Sasuke.

"Kau bisa hitam kalau sampai tertidur di sini."

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia sudah menduganya, cepat atau lambat pemuda satu ini pasti menemukannya. Sakura pun bangkit terduduk di sana. Dan pemuda itu juga menempatkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Kau selalu mengawasiku ya? Apa kau punya radar yang dipasang padaku?" sahut Sakura setengah bercanda.

"Ada kok…" Sakura menoleh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya, dan menggenggamnya erat. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura kembali menoleh menatap hamparan langit yang luas di atasnya.

"Sasuke… kemana keluargamu?" Sakura bertanya lirih, Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban Sakura melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Maksudmu orang tuaku?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. "Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja. Rata-rata orang tua yang berkarir kan seperti itu."

"Hm… Berpikir bahwa dengan bekerja keras mereka akan mengabulkan segala keinginan anaknya. Tapi yang sebenarnya diinginkan anak adalah hal 'remeh' seperti 'kasih sayang'."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka merasakan adanya kesamaan pengalaman. Atau mungkin tak hanya mereka, tapi juga kelompok ANBU lainnya. Entah lah, latar belakang mereka belum semuanya terjawab.

"Karena alasan itulah anak-anak bertindak nakal. Itu semata-mata untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang sekelilingnya. Kami hanya butuh perhatian saja." Sasuke menerawang.

"Sasuke… apa kau..memiliki seorang kakak?" Sasuke menoleh mendapati pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak.

"Ya. Seorang kakak laki-laki." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman. Tapi Sakura terdiam, menyadari bahwa dalam senyuman itu terdapat suatu kesedihan yang disembunyikan.

"Kakak laki-laki?"

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Seorang kakak yang amat kubanggakan. Kakak yang menyayangiku dan selalu berada di pihakku apapun yang kulakukan."

"Sama seperti Karin-_nee_ ya…"

"Hn. Kira-kira begitulah. Oleh karenanya aku juga mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… karna Itachi-_nii_…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Telah berada di surga sana."

.Dheg.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat hati Sakura tersentak. Ia membuka matanya, bahkan mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu…"

Sasuke menoleh menghadap Sakura. Ia tersenyum, sekali lagi Sakura bisa merasakan sesak yang membanjiri hatinya. Dengan cepat Sakura bangkit dan memeluk kepala Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam membiarkannya. Pelukan Sakura pun mengerat. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf…Maaf… maafkan aku…" Sakura bergumam lirih.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar. Ia mengepal erat mencoba menahan perasaanya, dan kini Sakura telah menggantikannya untuk menangis. Sasuke terdiam tak membalas ataupun menolak pelukan Sakura.

"Apa kau tahu satu hal? Itachi-_nii_…." Sasuke memberikan sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "Adalah mantan pacar Karin-_neechan_."

Sekali lagi ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam membulatkan matanya. Ia mematung tak percaya. Perlahan pelukannya pun mengendur. Ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sasuke yang terduduk sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Karin-_nee_ dan Itachi-_nii_…."

"Ya. Mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sebuah sambaran seakan menyetrum tubuh Sakura. Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke membuatnya merinding seketika. "Sebelum mereka lama pacaran, tepat saat kencan pertama mereka… Itachi-_nii_ kecelakaan dan meninggal."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia mnutupi mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Itachi-_nii _sering menceritakan mengenai kakakmu kepadaku, ia begitu mencintai Karin-_neechan_. Ia senang sekali waktu bisa berpacaran dengannya. Dan suatu hari saat ia bilang akan pergi kencan… saat itulah… saat _Niichan _kecelakaan bahkan sebelum sempat datang ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan kepada Karin-_neechan. _Hari terakhir bagi _Niichan_ di dunia ini."

Akhirnya tangisan Sasuke pecah begitu saja. Membuat jalur sungainya sendiri di pipi Sasuke. Sakura masih mematung tak percaya. Ternyata dunia sesempit ini sehingga sejarah kehidupan mereka saling berkaitan.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya… Karin-_nee_ mencoba memisahkan kita?" Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin ia dendam kepada keturunan Uchiha setelahnya. Wajar saja kalau memang itu alasannya, kita tak bisa menyalahkan Karin-_nee_. Karna Itachi-_nii_ juga telah berpesan kepadaku untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya, tapi aku... belum sempat mengatakannya."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling terdiam menghabiskan waktu berkutat dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya permasalahan yang mendasari peperangan antara ANBU dan AKATSUKI merupakan masalah pribadi antar ketua.

-ooOoo-

"AKATSUKI mengirim pesan kembali?" Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sai yang sedang menghadap laptopnya.

"Belum ada pergerakan apapun dari AKATSUKI. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Sai mengklik website ANBU di layar laptopnya, dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

"AKATSUKI tak mungkin tinggal diam begitu saja. Mungkin mereka merencanakan hal lain yang lebih berbahaya, berhubung kita telah mengetahui identitas mereka." Ino kembali berargumen sambil meneguk jus _strawberry_ kesukaannya.

"Selama ini selalu AKATSUKI yang memulai peperangan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang giliran kita yang menjadi tuan rumahnya?" Naruto mencoba mengusulkan. Semua pun saling bertukar pandangan.

"Ide bagus. Lalu apa yang akan kita rencanakan?" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk setuju. Semua pandangan pun kembali mengarah kepada Naruto yang sedang menghabisakan mangkuk ketiga mi ramennya.

"Kenapa menatapku? Aku juga tak tahu!" sahut Naruto setelah menelan habis ramennya.

.Toeng.

Semua pun menunduk kecewa. Memang apa yang bisa diharapkan? Naruto hanya akan menambah keruh keadaan saja. Akhirnya mereka pun saling memikirkan caranya. Hinata sepertinya mendapatkan suatu ide, ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah lemari plastic besar. Hinata membuka laci paling atas dan mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen yang disusunnya dengan rapi.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Hinata memamerkan dokumen itu kepada semua yang ada di sana.

-ooOoo-

Langit mulai memerah, menandakan senja yang mulai datang. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah dan kaca mata tebalnya terduduk di jendela menatap sang senja. Ia terdiam, seakan larut dalam pikirannya.

.Cklek.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berani mengganggunya. Ia melirikkan ekor matanya, namun tanpa bicara ia kembali ke perhatiannya semua. Orang itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya. Pemuda itu bersandar pada jendela yang sama dan terdiam.

"Ada pesan datang dari ANBU." Sahutnya tanpa basa-basi. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak merasa perhatiannya telah tercuri dengan kabar yang baru didengarnya.

"Kapan dan dimana?" tanya sang gadis tak kalah singkatnya.

"Di Sunagakure, besok lusa."

"Kuserahkan persiapannya kepadamu." Sahut sang gadis. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya turun dari jendela itu dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan sang pemuda, tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan lagi kepadamu." Pemuda itu melangkah mendekatkan dirinya kepada sang gadis.

"Hentikan, Sasori. Pembicaraan kita selesai. Selanjutnya kau bisa mengutus salah satu dari anggota lainnya untuk bersiap." Gadis itu mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu. Namun yang dirasakannya hanyalah cengkraman yang kian mengerat.

"Ayolah Karin-_san_, dalam hal ini hanya kaulah yang bisa. Kau tahu apa maksudku bukan?" Sasori menarik ketua tangannya melingkar memeluk Karin. Karin pun hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Kuperingatkan kepadamu…" Karin tertunduk. Ia membiarkan Sasori menciumi tengkuknya. Ia tak merasakan apapun, ya, ia tak merasakan apapun. Karena ia telah mati rasa seutuhnya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Sakura!"

Bersamaan dengan larangan yang keluar dari mulut Karin, Sasori menarik paksa tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Karin ke ranjang yang ada di sana. Ia segera mengunci pergerakan Karin dan menindihi tubuhnya.

Karin terdiam. Ia tak berniat untuk menolak maupun menerima. Matanya menatap Sasori kosong. Melihatnya membuat Sasori geram. Tapi ia kemudian menyeringai dan langsung mencumbu leher Karin dengan liar.

"Ternyata hatimu memang telah mati bersamanya." Sahut Sasori lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Karin. "Dengan kau melakukan hal ini, malah akan semakin membuatnya membencimu."

"Justru itu yang kuinginkan."

Sasori menggeram kembali mendengar ucapan Karin. Ia menyobek paksa pakaian Karin dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia pun kembali menggerayangi tubuh Karin. Sedangkan sang empunya tetap terdiam menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan hampa. Di sela cumbuannya, Sasori terdiam dan berbisik.

"Serahkan-dia-kepadaku."

-ooOoo-

Sakura memandangi sosok pemuda yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya di sampingnya. Sakura teduduk di atas ranjang, dan di sebelahnya sudah ada Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya tengah tertidur.

Sakura bukannya tak ingin tidur, hanya saja ia merasa tak bisa tidur. Meski Sakura sudah beberapa hari ini tinggal di markas ANBU, sejak ia diusir dari rumah. Ia selalu tidur sendirian, sedangkan sekarang di sebelahnya sudah ada Sasuke, mana sudah tertidur pulas pula.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin Sakura. Keringat dingin pun telah membanjiri pelupuknya. Ia menelan ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Sakura tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bukannya merasa tak nyaman tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke, apalagi mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' beberapa kali. Tentunya tak asing lagi bagi Sakura. Hanya saja sepertinya sesuatu mengganggunya sehingga ia tak bisa tertidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah tidur." Sakura menoleh saat merasa mendengar suara Sasuke. Namun sang pemuda masih memejamkan matanya dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Sakura mendecih melihatnya.

"Aku…tak bisa tidur." Sakura memalingkan mukanya dan kembali memikirkan suatu cara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dan tak merubah posisinya.

"Entah.. aku juga tak tahu. Hanya saja aku tak bisa tertidur padahal aku lelah sekali." Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, mendadak ia menatap sang kekasih yang tertidur itu. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang terjadi kepadaku sekarang?"

Sasuke terdiam. Beberapa waktu berlalu sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura merengut kesal. Ia memutuskan utnuk bangkit dari ranjangnya, namun tangannya terasa ditahan.

.Greb.

Tubuh Sakura terjatuh di kasur dengan posisi setengah terduduk. Belum sempat Sakura mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya, ia menadari sesuatu bergerak-gerak di kakinya. Dan benar saja, Sasuke telah membuka celana pendeknya dan kini hanya tinggal celana dalam putih saja.

"Kyaa~! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura refleks merapatkan kakinya dan menutupi daerah kewanitaannya itu. Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga telah berada di depan kakinya.

"Kau malu akan apa? Aku sudah menyentuh setiap titik dari tubuhmu, apa lagi yang kau malukan?" jawab Sasuke malas. Sakura semakin salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?! Ini sudah malam!" larang Sakura masih menahan kedua pahanya agar tak dibuka oleh Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tertidur pulas setelah ini. Percaya saja kepadaku."

"Me…memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke pun menatap bosan ke arah Sakura. Sungguh, malam-malam begini saat ia butuh istirahat justru kekasihnya malah membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, melihat ekspresi muka merah Sakura yang menggemaskan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dengan sekali hentakan ia menarik celana dalam Sakura dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kyaaa~! Sasu! Kau mau apa?!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku mau 'meniduri'mu."

"Kyaaa~ Engh~! Sasu~!"

Pekikan kencang itu memandakan suatu pelayanan khusus dari Uchiha kepada kekasihnya, Haruno. Dan benar seperti yang direncanakan Sasuke bahwa Sakura akan tertidur pulas setelahnya. Yang terjadi sebenarnya… kalian imajinasikan saja sendiri yah~ :3

-ooOoo-

Hari yang telah ditunggu tiba. Hari perang blak-blakan antara ANBU dan AKATSUKI. Biasanya memang AKATSUKI yang mendeklarasikan perang mereka kepada ANBU, tapi sekarang waktunya pembalasan kepada AKATSUKI.

ANBU mendapatkan brosur undangan dari Sunagakure mengenai Festival Panen yang diadakan rutin setiap tahunnnya. Di sana akan diadakan sebuah perlombaan yang bisa diikuti oleh siapa saja. Perlombaan yang mengambil garis tengah adil antara ANBU dan AKATSUKI.

Sebuah perlombaan dimana keahlian computer, ahli ilusi, ahli peledak, ahli menyamar, ahli informan, dan berbagai ahli lainnya yang dimiliki baik AKATSUKI maupun ANBU tak bisa digunakan. Perlombaan dimana hanya keberuntungan lah yang bisa menjadikan acuan kemenangan.

Yaitu…

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" Sasuke memakaikan sebuah ikat kepala putih dengan lambang ANBU di dahinya. Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

Ino, Sai, Naruto, dan Hinata pun memakai ikat kepala yang sama. Ini merupakan pertandingan mereka melawan AKATSUKI secara langsung dan terang-terangan.

Sebenarnya apakah perlombaan yang dimaksud itu? Kalau dilihat-lihat, tak ada alat yang digunakan dalam perlombaan ini. Hanya sebuah tomat. Hah, tomat? Sebenarnya apakah perlombaan ini? Biar MC kita yang menjawabnya… (*plak* xD)

"—**Baiklah, apakah semua peserta telah siap? Mari kita mulai saja kalau begitu.**—"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak. Di sana pasti ia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi. Sedikit banyak ia takut. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke tersenyum ramah, ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura mendecih sambil menata kembali rambutnya. Namun setelahnya ia tersnyum mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sasuke.

"—**Mari kita mulai saja…—"**

Sang MC pun memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"—**Petandingan Lempar Tomat segera kita mulaaaaaaaiiiii!—"**

.Toeng.

Yup. Ini dia. (_ _") pertandingan yang dimaksudkan. Oleh karenanya seluruh ke-_intelegency-_an tak diperlukan bukan? Ini adalah pertandingan teradil yang penah mereka lakukan. Juga mungkin pertandingan terkonyol.

Sakura dan anggota lainnya berjalan keluar menuju lapangan tempat pertandingan. Di sana banyak juga peserta yang mengikutinya dari seluruh penjuru tempat.

Pertandingan lempar tomat ini cukup sederhana. Dengan anggota 3 on 3 mereka akan saling melemparkan tomat ke arah anggota tim lawan. Dan kalian bisa bersembunyi di drum yang telah di sediakan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Kalau sudah terkena lemparan, berarti keluar. Dan siapa yang anggotanya masih tersisa sampai akhir, maka dialah yang menang. Cukup seru sepertinya…

"**Baiklah kita mulai saja pertandingan babak penyisihannya…!—"**

Setelah MC menyatakan _start_-nya, pertandingan penyisihan pun dimulai. ANBU menurunkan Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto. Peraturan lainnya adalah, mereka tak boleh mengganti pemain sampai pertandingan selesai ke final nanti. Jadi Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto akan menjadi perwakilan di sini.

Dalam babak penyisihan ini, hanya akan ada 6 regu yang lolos ke tahap semi final. Dan akhirnya akan ke final. ANBU melawan perwakilan dari Sunagakure, sedangkan AKATSUKI dengan anggota Gaara, Deidara, dan Konan melawan Kirigakure.

"Ayo, Saaaaaiiiii~! Kalahkan mereka!" Ino memekik kencang. Sakura dan Hinata tak mau kalah, mereka juga saling menyemangati kekasihnya.

Sai dengan santainya berlindung di balik drum itu. Sementara Sasuke memilih-milih tomat itu dan menatapnya seakan tak rela untuk melemparkannya kepada pihak musuh, beruntunglah ada Naruto yang dengan semangat melempari para anggota musuh dengan tomat-tomatnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?! Hey, Sasuke! Lempar tomatnya ke pada mereka!" pekik Ino. Sakura dan Hinata saling bertukar pandangan. Padahal jelas-jelas Sai yang terlihat sama sekali tak melempari tomat itu, tapi malah Sasuke yang kena.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-_kun~_" Hinata menyeru memberikan semangatnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berpaling dan tersenyum ala Gay-_sensei_ (?!) ke pada Hinata.

.Buk.

Akibat dari kelalaiannya, Naruto terkena lemparan tomat dari satu-satunya anggota musuh yang tersisa. Akibatnya ia jadi dikeluarkan dari ring. Ino pun mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Karena mascot mereka, Naruto, telah keluar, mau tak mau Sasuke dan Sai harus turun tangan. Beruntungnya musuh mereka tinggal satu orang, jadi mereka dengan mudah menumbangkannya. Dan ANBU pun masuk ke tahap semi final.

"Yeeeeyyy~! Bagus, Sai-_kuuuuun~_!" pekikan keras Ino terdengar kembali.

"Yosh! Good Job~" Sasuke dan Sai mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan tosh. Naruto pun tak mau ketinggalan, ia segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu di atas ring dan bersiap memeluk mereka.

Namun melihat tubuh Naruto yang dibaluti bekas tomat, Sasuke dan Sai sontak mendorong Naruto menjauh. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sontak tertawa melihatnya. Ternyata tingkah mereka ini juga menggelak tawa bagi seluruh penonton, sehingga semua juga ikut tertawa.

Sementara sorak-sorai ramai itu terdengar. Seseorang tengah berdiri menatap punggung Sakura dari belakang. Orang itu mengamati Sakura dalam diam. Ia pun beranjak perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke, semanga—emmm~"

Mulut Sakura tersumpal oleh sebuah rengkuhan tangan. Sakura menariknya, mencoba melepaskannya, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat. Hal itu meyakinkannya bahwa yang sedang menyekapnya adalah seorang pria.

"Kita sering bertemu ya, Sakura-_chan_~"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu suara ini. Bukannya karena ia mengenal suara ini, tapi suara inilah yang seakan selalu ditemuinya di saat-saat yang mengejutkan. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang pelaku, dan benar saja. Dia adalah Sasori. Anggota AKATSUKI.

"Kalau kau tak memberontak, aku tak akan kasar kepadamu." Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Sakura. Sakura sekali lagi mencoba memberontak. Ia melambaikan tangannya meminta bantuan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan melukaimu." Sasori berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. "Tapi tentu ada perkecualian kalau kau melawanku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang bergurau dengan Naruto dan sai di atas ring sana. Tangannya menggapai sosok Sasuke, namun ia tak bisa meraihnya. Sakura meronta ringan, ia takut, tubuhnya gemetar. Hal ini malah justru membuat Sasori semakin menyeringai.

'Sasuke…tolong aku!' batin Sakura berteriak.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Fuah~  
Nggak nyangka bisa selesai juga nih chap..  
Gimana nih pendapat kalian?

Maaf soal LEMON ya..  
Shera lagi tobat nih jadi LEMON-nya kurang asem. xO

Oh ya, Shera ada satu pemebritahuan.  
mungkin nanti chap akhir bakal ngaret kluar nya..  
Tolong maklum yah~  
Tapi tetep Shera akan usaha buat tepat waktu  
Doain aja semoga nggak jadi ngaret yah... xO

Mind to Review?  
Give Me reviews please~

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	9. Mission 9

~Balasan Reviews~

**Ah Rin : **Eum... cuma kissing doang deh kayaknya... ;x

**Sasusaku Kira : **ini dia alasannya... :)  
Apa masih kurang mengerti di chap ini?

**Hatsune Cherry : **Semoga saja... amin.. :9

**Naomi-chan : **Mengenai Karin... dy sebenernya emang baik kok...  
Kalo Sasori... maaf ya, di Fic ini emang sengja dy jd antagonis.. :x  
He he he... abis gak kepikiran lomba lainnya, apa lagi lomba lempar tomat ga butuh keahlian khusus kan.. :9  
Yah abis Shera mau ganti Fic sih.. (meski belom kepikiran plot-nya)  
Semoga akhirnya 'men-ctar-kan' hati Nao-chan yah... :3

**Zura-chan : **Ya sekali-kali tanding dg ga elite seru juga kan... :9  
Wew..syahrini comming~ xD *dzig  
Mungkin aja pas lainnya lagi srius lempar2an, dy malah makanin tuh tomat... xD

**Chibiusa : **Maaf ya review kamu baru aja nyampe... ;o

**Hikari Matsushita : **motif mereka akan diperjelas di chap ini deh..  
Kalo masih belum paham, tanya langsung aja yah~

**Nani : **Lemon? aduuuhh... ada lagi gak ya... mungkin cuma Lime implisit doang kali yah.. xO

**kara : **he he, ntar kalo kebanyakan... pusing dah bikinnya.. xD *dzig, alesan.  
Sayangnya ShikaTema gak muncul~ cuma Temari-nya doang... ;O

**aguma : **gomenasai~ Gaara jadi antagonis d sini... xO

**Haruno Michiko : **Eum... SasuSakuSaso? Tapi bukan Treesome yah... ;x  
Iyah, nggak ada flash back sih... tapi nanti diperjelas deh... :)  
iya Karin enggak tahu kalau Itachi-_nii_ meninggal sebelum mereka sempet ketemuan di _first date_.

**Kiki-chan : **Yeyeye... _gomenasai~_ di sini banyak char cowok keren yang jadi antagonis sih... T.T  
sekali lagi..ga maksud nge-basing yah...

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 9 : Women's Wings Of Beauty**

**(Sayap-sayap Kecantikan Para Wanita)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"_Sakura, apa kau tahu rahasia mengenai kecantikan seorang wanita?"_

"_Rahasia kecantikan wanita? Apa itu, Neechan?"_

"_Sebenarnya… manusia memiliki sayap di punggungnya."_

"_Sayap, Neechan? Mana? Di punggung Sakura tak ada sayap."_

"_Sayap itu tak terlihat, Sakura. Sayap itu terbagi menjadi dua. Sebelahnya diberikan kepada wanita, dan sebelahnya lagi diberikan kepada pria."_

"_Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa hanya sebelah? Kalau begitu nanti tak bisa terbang dong~?"_

"_Iya betul. Sayap memang harus sepasang agar dapat digunakan. Dan apabila wanita memiliki sepasang sayap itu, maka ia akan menjadi cantik. Karna itu Sakura… temukan sayapmu yang sebelahnya lagi. Dan rebut sayap itu sebelum sayapmu yang direbutnya."_

Sakura kembali teringat akan percakapannya dengan sang kakak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sakura masih terlalu kecil, ia tak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan sang kakak itu. Dan mungkin sampai sekarang pun ia belum mengetahui artinya.

"Mukamu tak usah terlalu tegang begitu." Sahut seorang pemuda sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sakura. Pemuda yang telah 'menculik'nya dan membawanya entah ke mana. Yang jelas ke sebuah ruangan yang tak Sakura ketahui letaknya.

Sakura terdiam sejanak sebelum menerima air itu, namun ia tak segera meminumnya melainkan masih terdiam tak menanggapi. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak dirinya di bawa secara paksa ke ruangan ini. Pemuda berambut merah dengan baby face-nya memposisikan diri duduk di depan Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku tak melakukan apapun pada air itu." Sahutnya sambil kembali terkekeh. Sakura memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tak ada. Justru kami ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu." Sahut sang pemuda dengan posisinya bersandari di kursi. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Memberikan apa?"

"Suatu informasi penting." Pemuda itu—Sasori—tersenyum atau mungkin tepatnya menyeringai. "Tapi bukan aku yang akan memberikannya."

Sakura kembali dibuat bingung oleh ucapan pemuda ini. Sasori melirik ke arah pintu masuk di ruangan itu. Dan setelahnya seseorang datang membuka pintu itu, Sakura menoleh melihat siapa orang itu. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Ka…rin-_neechan_…" tubuh Sakura gemetar hebat. Ia tak bisa berkedip, tubuhnya terasa kaku seketika.

Sasori pun menyeringai melihatnya, sementara Karin masih dengan wajah datarnya datang menghampiri Sakura. Ia berdiri menghadap Sakura. Matanya menusuk tajam ke dalam emerald Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura…" Karin berucap memanggilnya lirih.

"_Onee…chan…_" tangan Sakura mengepal erat. Menahan dirinya akan segala memori-memori yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau semakin kurus saja." Karin melangkah ke samping Sasori. Ekor mata Sakura pun mengikutinya. "Ada hal… yang ingin kuingatkan kepadamu."

"Hal apa?" Sakura menjawab hati-hati.

"Menyerahlah." Karin mengaskan kalimatnya, dengan sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Menyerahlah atas hubunganmu dengan keluarga Uchiha."

.Dheg.

Sakura tersentak seketika. Jadi benar apa yang telah mereka duga, bahwa tujuan utaman AKATSUKI justru adalah memisahkan Sakura dengan Sasuke? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Nafasnya terasa berat seketika mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Tapi kenapa, _Oneechan_? Apa karena Itachi-_niichan…_?"

Karin terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Di sampingnya terlihat Sasori yang tersenyum licik. Karin terdiam sejenak, dan Sasori pun angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu itu telah mengatakan kejadiannya kepada Sakura-mu ya…" sahut Sasori dengan nada menyindirnya, tepat ke arah Karin. Karin pun mendecih menanggapinya.

"_Oneechan_…?" Sakura terlihat merengek di hadapan sang kakak.

"Sakura…" Karin menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. "Ingatkah bahwa dulu aku pernah menceritakanmu mengenai 'rahasia kecantikan wanita'…?"

Sakura terdiam. Iangatannya kembali berputar. Saat dimana sang kakak terlihat cantiknya, dan Sakura bertanya mengenai kecantikan yang dimiliki sang kakak.

"_Apabila wanita memiliki sepasang sayap itu, maka ia akan menjadi cantik."_

Sakura merengut tanda mengerti sekaligus bingung. Karin pun memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas dan keyakinannya. Sementara itu Sasori masih menyeringai memandangi sosok Sakura di hadapannya.

"Saat kita lahir ke dunia… Di punggung kita hanya ada satu sayap." Karin memulai penjelasannya. "Dan di dunia ini, kita harus menemukan sebelah sayap kita yang lainnya. Yang diketahui dimiliki oleh belahan jiwa kita."

Sakura meneguk ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sasori pun terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Karin menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Untuk menjadi orang yang 'sempurna', sayap itu harus 'sepasang'. Dan sebelah sayapku… telah kutemukan pada pemuda itu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dalam ucapannya, ia bisa merasakan kalau kakaknya itu sedang menahan tangisnya. Sakura yakin, pemuda yang dimaksud Karin adalah Itachi.

"Semua memang selalu indah pada awalnya… Hingga suatu hari…" Karin menghentikan kalimatnya. "Sayap di punggungku direbut olehnya."

Suasana kembali hening seketika. Air yang berada di dalam gelas yang di pegang Sakura sama sekali tak membuatnya ingin meneguk air itu. Sakura terdiam mengamati keheningan dalam gelasnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'direbut', _Oneechan_?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Saat itulah aku sadar. Bahwa untuk menjadi sempurna, diperlukan sepasang sayap. Dan untuk memiliki sepasang sayap itu, kau harus menemukan yang sebelahnya." Karin melirik Sakura yang masih tertunduk.

"Tapi ketika sayapmu telah hilang direbut, maka yang tersisa hanyalah 'kehampaan'. Saat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pemberitahuan, dan entah sekarang ada dimana, ia juga membawa pergi sebelah sayapku."

Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura terkejut melihat adanya aura hitam dalam mata Karin. Ia tak lagi menemukan kehangatan yang pernah dilihatnya dalam mata itu.

"Maka dari itu Sakura…" Karin beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju pintu masuk itu. Sakura dan Sasori pun masih mengikutinya dengan ekor mata mereka.

"Temukan sebelah sayapmu. Dan rebut miliknya sebelum ia merebut milikmu." Ucap Karin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori di sana.

Sakura tediam mencerna maksud dari ucapan sang kakak. Ia memikirkannya baik-baik. Pasti ada suatu petunjuk dari segala ucapannya itu. Sasori yang melihat ekspresi serius Sakura kini menyunggingkan seringainya. Sepertinya Sasori memiliki rencana lain.

-ooOoo-

Sorak-sorai ramai terdengar di sana. Dengan sebuah letusan pistol ke udara menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan lempar tomat tahun ini.

"_Yatta_~!" Sasuke, Sai, dan naruto melancarkan tosh mereka dan bergegas turun menuju ke anggota ANBU lainnya. Di sana sudah ada Ino dan Hinata menunggu mereka.

"_Yatta_! Kau keren sekali, Sai~" Ino melonjak untuk memeluk Sai. Dan Sai pun menerima pelukan Ino sambil mengayunkannya. Kecupan ringan pun mereka lancarkan.

"Naruto-_kun_~ Kau hebat!" Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Mereka telihat saling malu-malu.

Sementara itu Sasuke merengut. Ia tak mendapatkan sambutan seperti yang didapatkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia memutar mencari sosok merah muda yang seharusnya berada di sini. Merasa tak menemukannya dimana pun, ia hendak berbalik arah dan menanyakannya kepada Ino, namun saat itu lah ia melihat sosok Sakura yang mendekat.

"Sakura!" Sasuke berlari mengampiri Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya sedang tertunduk lesu kini mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau darimana saja?! Bisa berbahaya kan kalau kau sampai menghilang!"

Sakura terdiam menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura yang terlihat aneh menurutnya, mata Sakura seakan redup. Sasuke meraih pundak mungil Sakura. Ia menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya ke wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah terjadi sesuatu kepadamu tadi?"

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. Sakura memejamkan matanya seketika. Ia teringat kembali akan ucapan Karin saat bersamanya tadi.

"_Temukan sebelah sayapmu. Dan rebut miliknya sebelum ia merebut milikmu."_

Sakura membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Melihat Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya cemas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku baru saj ke toilet, tak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke merasa adanya keganjalan dalam senyuman Sakura, namun ia pun segera menepisnya.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dan membawanya berkumpul kembali dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam, sebelum beranjak pergi, ia melirik ke arah belakangnya. Ke arah tempatnya muncul tadi.

Di sana terlihat Sasori sedang bersandar pada tembok sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sakura terdiam menatapnya sejenak, sementara Sasori menyeringa. Ia menggumamkan 'kita akan bertemu lagi' kepada Sakura sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari sana.

-ooOoo-

Sakura termenung di teras menatap sang bulan purnama. Sementara yang lainnya tengah bersorai-sorai merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan AKATSUKI. Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke sejenak, ia melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang senang bercanda gurau dengan Naruto dan Sai, sementara Ino dan Hinata sedang berada di dapur.

"Haahhh~" Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Pikirannya masih terbayang akan kata-kata sang kakak yang ditemuinya tadi.

"_Tapi ketika sayapmu telah hilang direbut, maka yang tersisa hanyalah 'kehampaan'. Saat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkanku tanpa pemberitahuan, dan entah sekarang ada dimana, ia juga membawa pergi sebelah sayapku."_

"_Temukan sebelah sayapmu. Dan rebut miliknya sebelum ia merebut milikmu."_

"Apa maksdunya itu?" Sakura menerawang jauh. Matanya tak lepas dari sinar sang bulan yang terpantul di sana.

Karin dan Itachi sempat pacaran, namun di saat kencan pertama mereka Itachi kecelakaan sebelum bertemu dengan Karin dan meninggal dunia. Mendengar pernyataan Karin tadi, Sakura menduga bahwa mungkin kakaknya itu belum tahu kalau Itachi telah meninggal.

"Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'merebut'…?"

Sakura kembali menerka. Mungkin benar Karin memang merasa terpukul atas kepergian Itachi, oleh sebabnya ia merasa bahwa 'sayap'-nya telah dibawa pergi oleh pemuda itu sehingga ia jadi tak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi. Bisa jadi sejak saat itulah ia membenci keturunan Uchiha.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau tak ikut bergabung dengan kami?" Sakura menoleh ketika ia mendapati Ino sedang memposisikan dirinya terduduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh udara segar saja." sahut Sakura ramah. Pandangannya kembali kepada sang bulan.

"Hm… begitu ya… sepertinya sejak kepulangan kita dari Suna kau terlihat murung saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sakura menoleh kembali menatap Ino. Ino tersenyum menyambutnya dan ia meneguk _wine_ yang dibawanya.

"Aku… ingin tahu semua mengenai kalian. Alasan kalian bergabung dengan ANBU, dan bagaimana kalian bisa bergabung?"

Ino terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu. Suasana kembali menghening seketika. Ino melirik ke arah gelasnya yang sudah setengah kosong itu, dan ia pun menarik nafas panjang.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan. Tapi baiklah kalau kau memang ingin mendengarnya." Ino sekali lagi meneguk _wine_ itu sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Aku akan memulainya dengan kisahku sendiri. Aku bergabung dengan ANBU sebelum aku masuk ke KHSI ini. Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tak tahu akan jadi apa kelak aku dewasa nanti. Dan Sai datang untuk menawariku bergabung dengan ANBU, sejak itulah aku bergabung."

"Dan sejak itu pula kalian jadian?" sambung Sakura. Ino terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Sai dan aku sudah jadian sejak kami masih SMP, hanya saja SMA barulah Sai menawariku masuk ke ANBU." Ino meletakkan gelas kosongnya. "Nah, sekarang mengenai Sai. Sejak dulu, ia suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _hacker-cracker_. Ia dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi mereka duluan yang tergabung dalam ANBU."

"Oh… ternyata keahliannya itu memang bakat ya?"

"Ha ha…begitulah. Ia adalah orang yang misterius dan menggemaskan. Kalau melihatnya sedang serius memecahkan suatu kode sulit, aku jadi jatuh cinta." Jawab Ino sambil tersipu-sipu. Sakura pun mengangguk-angguk menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Hmm… dia itu termasuk anak baru di ANBU, Sasuke menemukannya sedang membolos pelajaran sekolah. Padahal jujur saja, sulit sekali untuk membolos pelajaran di KHSI ini, Sasuke sepertinya menemukan bakat yang bisa dimanfaatkan dari bocah itu makanya Naruto direkrut. Dan berkatnya setelah itu kami jadi mudah dalam urusan membolos."

"Kenapa bisa? Cara apa yang Naruto lakukan memangnya?"

"Dia itu pintar menyelindap. Kalau aku sih pintar menyamar. Gerakan Naruto yang gesit dan cepat membuatnya bisa mengalihkan perhatian lawan, sehingga kami bisa memanfaatkan keadaan setelahnya."

"Oh… begitu? Kalian memiliki keunikannya masing-masing ya…" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap sang bulan. "Apa sayap kalian telah sempurna?"

Ino terpaku mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura. Ino terdiam, ia mengamati Sakura secara keseluruhan dan berakhir pada matanya. Ino memandangi emerald di dalamnya, ia menerka apa yang sesungguhnya sedang dilihatnya.

"Sayap? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. Ia menyilakan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Pandangannya berputar mencari sudut yang tepat. Namun akhirnya terhenti menatap sepasang capung di bawah kakinya.

"Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku… Bahwa wanita akan menjadi sempurna ketika memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Namun sayangnya saat terlahir ke dunia, sayap itu terbagi dengan orang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya."

"Jadi maksudmu dengan kami menemukan belahan jiwa, kami telah mendapatkan sayap kami?"

"Ya. Tapi bila belahan jiwamu itu merebut sayap milikmu, maka yang tersisa pada dirimu hanya kehampaan."

Ino termenung mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Pandangan Sakura masih belum lepas dari sepasang capung yang sedang hinggap diam.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa yang kau maksud 'sayap' itu adalah 'kebahagiaan'…? Kau pikir dengan merebut kebahagiaan orang lain kau akan menjadi sempurna?" Ino menaikkan alisnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sakura hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Matanya terpejam dan ia merileks-kan tubuhnya sambil menarik nafas dalam. Ia pun kembali memulai kembali argument-nya.

"Sakura… entah siapa yang mengatakan hal itu kepadamu, tapi pernyataan itu jelas SALAH. _You hear me? That was wrong!_" seru Ino tegas. "Biar kuluruskan ya… memang benar saat manusia dilahirkan ke dunia, 'sayap kebahagiaan' terbagi dengan orang yang menjadi belahan jiwa kita, dan kita memang harus menemukan orang itu."

Sakura menoleh, merasa bahan pembicaraan kini menarik perhatiannya. Ino tersenyum menatap sang bulan. Dan saat itu pula sepasang capung yang tadi diperhatikan Sakura terbang melintasi bulan itu.

"Tapi salah kalau dengan merebut 'sayap' itu darinya kau bisa bahagia."

Ino menoleh menatap Sakura. Ia bergerak maju dan duduk tepat menghadap Sakura. Sakura pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap Ino.

"Pernah kau berpikir mengapa Tuhan sengaja memisahkan sepasang sayap itu? Kenapa tak biarkan saja manusia memiliki sayapnya sendiri?" Sakura pun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Itu karena Tuhan ingin kau menemukan sendiri 'kebahagiaan' itu. Dan setelah kau menemukannya, bukan lantas direbut. Namun dikembangkan bersama. Bukankah butuh 'sepasang' sayap untuk dapat terbang? Lalu kita hanya tinggal terbang bersama belahan jiwa kita yang memiliki sebagian dari sayap kita itu."

Sakura terpaku seketika. Ia bahkan membuat mulutnya sedikit menganga karena terkejut. Sakura paham kini. Maksud dari ucapan sang kakak. Dan Sakura juga tahu bahwa apa yang diyakini sang kakak salah.

Ya, selama ini Karin mungkin mengira bahwa kebahagiaan tak lagi dapat dirasakannya setelah Itachi pergi darinya. Tapi ia sendiri belum mengetahui kenyataan kalau Itachi telah meninggal bukan? Kenyataan bahwa Itachi sangat menyanyanginya. Kalau begitu Sakura lah yang harus menjadi 'cahaya kepercayaan' yang akan membawa Karin pulang kembali ke jalannya.

"Ino…" Ino menoleh ketika Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempatnya. "Terima kasih atas pencerahannya yaaa~"

-ooOoo-

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan minim, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah bergumul dengan seorang gadis berambut biru. Tubuh mereka hnaya terbalut selembar selimut tipis tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya di dalam sana.

"Sasori, kau yakin akan melakukan itu?" sang gadis angkat bicara setelah beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam. Sang pemuda yang kini sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya itu menyeringai.

"Ya. Aku sudah memutuskannya." Sahut Sasori bangga. "Dan kau cukup diam melihat saja, Konan. Kalau kau berani menghentikanku, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Gadis yang dipanggil Konan itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan nanar, ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya kepada pemuda ini tak tersampaikan. Apa lagi yang harus diberikannya agar pemuda ini mau berpaling kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai gadis itu? Apa yang lebih darinya?"

Sasori terdiam tak menjawab. Pandangannya masih terfokus kepada layar ponselnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, sebenanya kalau kalian perhatikan, dalam beberapa chap awal selalu muncul saat dimana pihak musuh akan mengirimkan sesuatu melalui ponselnya. Sebenarnya semua itu dikirimkan kepada Sasori.

"Karna dia menarik." Jawab Sasori sekenanya. Konan yang mendengar hal itu mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya meremas ranjang tempatnya berbading dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah ini melanggar keinginan Ketua? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia sampai mengetahuinya?"

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terdiam sejenak, setelah memberikan pandangan sinis kepada sang gadis Sasori bangkit dan meraih celananya yang tergeletak di lantai. Konan menatap hampa ke punggung Sasori di hadapannya itu.

"Tak akan terjadi apapun. Hanya saja jika kau mengatakannya…" Sasori kini meraih jaket hitamnya dan memakainya. Ia melangkahkan kakinta menuju pintu keluar. Konan pun hanya bisa menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Maka selalu akan ada 'perkecualian'." Setelahnya Sasori pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Konan yang mulai terisak tangis di dalam sana.

-ooOoo-

"Sakura…"

Sasuke terlihat menggertakan giginya, tanda perempatan urat pun muncul di dahinya, menandakan ia sedang kesal. Namun sosok perempuan yang berada di hadapannya malah sedang mengalihkan pandangannya menjauhi tatapan sang pemuda.

Saat ini, sekarang, di ruangan ini, mereka sedang duduk di atas ranjang dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Sakura bersandar pada tembok, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di hadapannya. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mesra-mesra saja… namun saat tiba-tiba…

"Kenapa kau harus haid di saat seperti ini sih?!"

Sasuke memekik frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo saja. Bagaimana tidak, saat Sasuke merasa hampir 'kepuncak' kenikmatannya, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Dan saat kembali ke kamar, yang didapat Sasuke bukanlah kabar baik melainkan kabar yang SANGAT buruk menurutnya. Sakura sekali lagi mengangkat bahunya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sementara Sasuke terus berteriak frustasi.

"Aaaaakh~! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sasuke memukul-mukul bantal yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan keras. Kalau saja mereka memiliki tetangga, pasti sudah ada demo besar-besaran di depan rumah mereka itu.

.Blush.

Sakura tersadar dari imajinasinya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir akan dirinya yang memiliki rumah dan tinggal bersama Sasuke? Mungkinkah khayalannya sudah berkembang sangat jauh sejak ia mengenal Sasuke?

"Sasuke~" Sakura mencoba meraih pundak kekasihnya yang sedang menunduk itu. Sasuke pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam dengan cara yang lain?"

"Cara lain?" Sasuke terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Aku mengerti maksudmu!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini turun dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap Sakura. Namun mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat Sasuke mulai membuka celananya tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"KYAAAA~! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.Bhug.

Sakura menjerit keras. Dan sebuah bantal pun terlempar dengan keras menghantam tepat ke 'itu' Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sasuke meng-ugh ria merasakan 'si kecil' yang terhantam keras. Meski bantal adalah sesuatu yang lembut dan lunak, namun bila dilempar dengan kekuatan super seperti yang dimiliki Sakura… itu lain rasanya.

"Sa…ku..ra.." terdengar Sasuke yang masih memegangi sesuatu-nya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut tak karuan itu. Ia merengek sambil melangkah maju mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya pun sontak memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke~! Jangan…kau lakukan itu~!" Sakura menerka apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak bisa… kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab~" Sasuke menggeram kembali, kini ia mulai merangkak naik ke ranjang. Sakura jadi bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun~_ jangan ya~" rengek Sakura dengan nada manjanya.

"Kau malah akan memperburuk keadaanmu kalau bersuara seperti itu, Sa-ku-ra-_chan~_"

"Sasu—emmmph~een~"

Sasuke tak membiarkan Sakura untuk melancarkan protesnya lagi. Ia segera mengunci kedua tangan Sakura ke atas dengan tangan kiirinya, dan sebelah tangannya mencoba membaringkan Sakura dengan benar.

"Sass~emmmh~emm~" Sakura memejamkan matanya. tubuhnya menggeliyat mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sasuke semakin menjadi dibuatnya. Ia bukanlah tipe pria yang menyukai wanita penurut, ia lebih suka tipe pemberontak seperti Sakura. Dengan perlawanan-perlawanan kecil seperti yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang membuatnya malah semakin bergairah.

"Sasuuu~! Kau lupa aku sedang—" sahut Sakura di sela rintihannya.

"Aku ingat, aku ingat." Jawab Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Kumohon Sasuke, meski kau bisa melakukan _starting_-nya, tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa memasukkan 'itu'…!" akhirnya dengan segala rasa malu yang tersisa Sakura menjerit.

Sasuke pun memutar matanya bosan. Kuncian pada tangan Sakura perlahan dilepasnya. Ia membiarkan Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekitar ruangan. Ia mencari cara agar tetap bisa melakukan 'itu' meski Sakura sedang halangan.

"Sasuke, ayolah kita tidur saja. Oke?" Sakura kembali merengek manja kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, ia masih sibuk mencari cara.

Seketika perhatiannya tercuri oleh suara gemericik air. Saat Sasuke mengikuti arah suara itu, mendadak otak jeniusnya memberikannya sebuah ide cemerlang. Sasuke pun menyeringai puas.

"Sasu…?"

Sakura bergidik seketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya itu. Karena biasanya kalau Sasuke sudah menginginkan sesuatu, ia selalu mencari cara agar sesuatu itu didapatkannya. Dan sepertinya Sakura akan mengalami malam yang panjang hari ini.

"Aku tahu caranya." Sasuke segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan egois kekasihnya itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat mereka telah sampai pada tempat yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tempat dengan corak biru dan aksen putih yang mendominasi di sana, dan masih dengan suara gemericik air yang seakan menjadi _backsound_ mereka.

"Kamar mandi?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke segera membuka pakaiannya yang tersisa. Ia sukses membuat Sakura merona merah padam melihat tubuh atletisnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Sasu~" Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia akhirnya terhimpit oleh tembok dingin dan basah itu.

Tangan Sasuke segera memposisikan untuk mengunci pergerakan tubuh Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika bibirnya dilumat habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura, membuat akses lidahnya menjadi lebih dalam mengecap rongga mulut Sakura.

"Emmmh~Aaann~Sass~emm~suke~"

Sakura mau tak mau akhirnya menerima segala perlakuan kekasihnya itu. Sasuke perlahan memutar keran _shower_ yang berada di atas Sakura, akibatnya kini tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura menjadi basah kuyup.

"Sasuke~Apa…yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura lirih dikala Sasuke mengganti wilayah jajahannya di leher jenjang Sakura. Dan tangannya membuka seluruh pakaian Sakura.

"Kalau begini, tak masalah meski kau sedang halangan bukan?"

Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ia kini meraih dada kanan Sakura dan melumatnya. Sebelah kakinya menerobos ke antara kedua paha Sakura di bawah sana.

"Aaaashhh~Enngh~mmm~" Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya ketika Sasuke menggesekan pahanya di selangkangan Sakura. Sakura pun menutupi setengah mulutnya agar air yang mengalir dari _shower _itu tak masuk ke mulutnya.

"Sakura~"

Sasuke berguman lirih sambil mengangkat kedua paha Sakura dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang. Sakura pun berpegangan pada kedua pundak Sasuke untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Emmm~Emngh~mmmh~"

Bibir Sakura kembali dilumat mesra oleh Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang mencoba 'memasuki'nya di bawah sana. Sakura semakik mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Emmmph~!" Ia memekik ketika dengan sekali dorongan keras Sasuke telah memasukinya seutuhnya.

Sebelum bertemu Sasuke, Sakura bahkan tak pernah berpikir mengenai 'pacaran'. Ia tak mengenal apa itu cinta pria-wanita. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah kasih sayang tulus tanpa adanya hubungan tubuh seperti ini.

Meski begitu bukan berarti ia menyesal, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa semua ini terlalu cepat baginya. Ia tak ingin terlalu terlena terhadap sesuatu. Karna sesuatu itu bisa hilang darinya sewaktu-waktu. Hilang meninggalkannya dan pergi membawa sebelah sayapnya.

"Emmmngh~emmmngh~aaah~ ah ah ah~haaa~ennn~ aaaaahhhhhhh~"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuhnya bergoyang akibat gerakan Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang terpejam di hadapannya. Ia sungguh tak bisa berpikir akan jadi seperti apa dirinya bila Sasuke meninggalkannya. Mungkin kini Sakura memahaminya, mengapa Karin begitu membenci keturunan Uchiha. Sakura pun bisa saja menjadi seperti kakaknya sekarang kalau ia dikhianati oleh Sasuke.

Di balik jendela yang setengah tertutup itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bertengger di atas pohon melihat pemandangan SasuSaku itu. Ia mendecih tak suka melihatnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam sakunya. Seketika seringai pun muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia menyeringai puas dan mengantongi kembali kertas itu.

Pemuda itu memincingkan matanya menatap Sakura yang kini sedang di serang habis-habisan oleh pemuda lainnya dengan rambut raven yang mencuat. Pandangan benci dilancarkannya kepada sang pemuda. Ia berbisik sebelum ia meloncat turun dan pergi.

"Kau akan kurebut darinya… Sakura."

-ooOoo-

Sakura bersenandung kecil di setiap langkahnya. Ia terkadang memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas itu. Sakura sedang mood sekali hari ini. Itu karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke, dan ia berencana untuk memberikan kekasihnya itu kejutan.

'Sasuke menyukai apa ya?' batinnya menerka. Ia sedang mencari sosok Ino untuk meminta bantuan darinya, namun sejauh ini ia berkeliling, sosok Ino sama sekali belum ditemukannya.

"Hmmm…dia ada dimana ya…" Sakura mengitari setiap sudut yang dilewatinya, ia menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari sosok Ino.

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Mungkin lebih baik kalau ia datang saja ke markas ANBU, siapa tahu Ino ada di sana. Atau paling tidak ada Sai yang bisa ditanyanya.

Sakura pun dengan riangnya melangkahkan kaki menuju markas mereka. Ia bahkan tak menyadarinya, seseorang sedang mengamatinya dari jauh. Karena markas ANBU berada di gedung lama—meski sudah disulap menjadi istana mereka—tak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

Setelah Sakura sampai tepat di depan pintu masuk ANBU, ia merogoh sakunya. Seperti yang pernah diketahui sebelumnya, bahwa untuk bisa masuk ke dalam markas ANBU dibutuhkan sebuah kartu yang nantinya akan digesekkan ke alat di samping pintu masuk itu.

"Eh? Kanapa tak ada?" Sakura masih mencoba mencari-carinya di dalam saku, dan ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencarinya.

Seseorang berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arahnya. Ia terhenti tepat di belakang Sakura. Sosok itu menyeringai melihat Sakura yang sedang kebingungan mencari kartunya.

"Kau cari apa, Sakura-_chan_~?" Sosok itu segera melengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura pun melonjak kaget karenanya.

Mata Sakura membulat mengenali suara itu. Sontak ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dan mengambil posisi menjauh darinya. Sakura memasang ekspresi siaganya. Ia tak menduga ada yang mengikutinya. Betapa cerobohnya ia sampai menunjukkan secara langsung keberadaan markas ANBU kepada musuh mereka sendiri.

"Sasori…" Sakura bergumam lirih. Mendengar namanya disebut membuat pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Mau apa kau ke sini?!"

"Tenang lah… aku hanya ingin bicara saja denganmu." Sahut Sasori dengan santainya. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Bicara apa lagi? Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan sekarang!"

"Wow~ Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu ganas?"

Sakura terdiam kembali. Ia menyernyitkan alisnya. Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam saku celananya, dan benar saja, itu adalah kartu yang sedang dicari Sakura. Sakura pun kembali menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu.

"Bagiku sangat mudah untuk mencuri atau menyelindapkan barang, tapi aku tak akan melakukan hal ini seandainya kau adalah gadis yang penurut."

-ooOoo-

Sakura terdiam berdiri menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menikmati angin di atap sekolahnya. Sakura tak habis pikir, betapa merepotkannya menghadapi orang yang ahli menyelindap seperti pemuda ini. Sasori dengan mudah bisa menemukan jalan rahasia menuju KHSI, sehingga ia tak perlu masuk dari gerbang utama. Dan hal ini membuatnya tak tertangkap oleh para penjaga.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Sakura berucap hati-hati. Pandangan curiga masih terlihat di matanya.

"Ada 3 hal yang akan kubicarakan di sini." Sasori bersandar pada pagar sambil menatap Sakura di hadapannya. "Sebelumnya… tak bisakah kau mendekat sedikit? Suaraku tak akan sampai ke sana."

Sakura terdiam mendecih perlahan, namun ia akhirnya ikut bersandar pada pagar pembatas itu. Sakura masih menjaga jarak dari sang pemuda merah, Sasori terkekeh melihatnya.

"Pertama… mengenai kakakmu." Sasori memulai pembahasannya. Sakura terdiam seketika mendengarnya. Perhatiannya tercuri seketika. "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kalau Karin belum mengetahui kenyataan mengenai kematian Uchiha sulung itu."

Sakura diam meng-iya-kan dalam hati. Sakura menerawang jauh ke langit biru di atas sana. Hamparan biru dengan corak putih yang teratur, pernah sekali Sakura bertanya, apakah orang yang sudah meninggal ada di sana?

"Apakah kau berpikir untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada Karin?" Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura. "Biar kuberitahu, kalau itu percuma saja kau lakukan."

Sakura pun melirik membalas tatapan serius Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karin tak akan mempercayai ucapanmu. Hatinya telah dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa, kegelapan telah menyelimutinya sejak pemuda Uchiha sulung itu meninggalkannya." Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan Sasori. Ia pun sebenarnya membenarkan hal itu.

"Tapi semua belum tentu. Aku tetap akan memberitahukannya kepada Karin-_nee_." Tegas Sakura.

"Karin… selalu membenci pemuda itu." Sasori berbisik lirih. "Pemuda itu telah membawa seluruh kebahagiannya ke surga. Tak ada yang tertinggal untuk Karin. Hidupnya adalah untuk membalaskan dendam itu."

"Aku tak percaya kepadamu!"

Perasaan Sakura meledak seketika. Ia berteriak ke arah Sasori dengan keras, membuat Sasori menutupi sebelah telinganya. Namun melihat ekspresi Sakura itu malah membuatnya senang.

"Lalu hal kedua yang akan kukatakan kepadamu adalah…" Sasori bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Mata Sakura pun menyipit seketika menjaga jarak dengan sang pemuda.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama saat aku memata-mataimu, aku telah jatuh hati kepadamu."

Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sasori itu. Tubuhnya mematung seketika, Sasori semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia meraih helaian rambut Sakura dan membelainya lembut.

"Jangan bercanda kepadaku!" Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasori dan bergegas pergi. Namun tangannya terhenti oleh tangan kekar Sasori. Sakura menggeram mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasori, namun itu malah membuat Sasori semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku juga ingin kau mendengarkan hal terakhir yang akan kuberitahukan kepadamu…"

Sakura tediam. Gerakan tangannya perlahan mencoba melepaskan diri. Tatapan Sasori menyorot serius ke dalam mata emerald Sakura. Sakura pun terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasori.

"Karin… menderita kanker otak."

.Dheg.

Sakura terdiam. Terdiam mematung tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Ia tak bisa menerima apa yang telah didengar oleh telinganya. Mulutnya pun terbuka saking tak percayanya.

"Pernah kau memasuki kamarnya?" tanya Sasori. Sakura kembali ingat, sejak awal ia tinggal bersama sang kakak, ia tak pernah masuk ke kamar Karin. Hanya Karin yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kalau kau masuk ke dalamnya… kau akan menemukan, kertas-kertas yang dibuangnya di tempat sampah." Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merasa lemas. Tangan Sasori masih menopangnya.

"Kertas dari Rumah Sakit yang berisikan tulisan-tulisan mengenai penyakitnya. Karin selalu menjagamu, lebih dari siapapun. Ia selalu menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun. Sekarang kau mau mengkhianatinya? Di saat terakhir dalam hidupnya?"

Tubuh Sakura linglung seketika. Segera Sasori pun meraih pinggang Sakura dan menahannya agar tak terjatuh. Sakura gemetar hebat. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Sasori membelai lembut rambut panjang Sakura. Sasori menyeringai, rencananya berjalan sesuao yang dipikirkannya.

"Keinginan Karin sebelum ia mati adalah membuat seluruh keturunan Uchiha menderita, sama sepertinya. Hanya itu yang paling diharapkannya seumur hidup. Sebenarnya ia pun tak ingin melukaimu, hanya saja kau berpihak kepada musuh, jadi ia terpaksa menganggapmu musuh."

Sakura diam tak menanggapinya.

"Dan setelah Karin mati, akan ada kekosongan posisi ketua di AKATSUKI. Tapi…Aku memberikamu satu kesempatan."

Sasori meraih kepala Sakura dan menolehkannya agar metapanya secara langsung. Air mata pun telah membanjiri pipinya hingga basah.

"Kau bisa meneruskan posisi dan cita-cita Karin dengan menjadi bagian dari AKATSUKI, atau kau memilih untuk tetap berpihak pada ANBU dan membiarkan Karin terus menderita sampai mati?"

Sasori mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Sakura tak bisa membalasnya atau menolaknya. Bahkan mungkin ciuma itu tak berarti baginya, hanya saja Sasori puas akan hal itu. Sakura dilepaskannya perlahan, Sasori pun melangkah menjauh. Ia meninggalkan Sakura dalam kebimbangannya.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih Sakura? Pilihanmu itu… jadi penentuan akan akhir yang baik, atau buruk. Atau mungkin…sangat buruk."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Nah teman-teman... apakah motif AKATSUKI telah jelas di sini?  
lalu apa kalian mengerti mengenai 'sayap' yang dimaksudkan?

Ini adalah chap semi-end. Berarti chap depan adalah _the last chap_-nya.,..  
Ga terasa yah.. T~T

Oh ya, Shera udah ngasih pemberitahuan kalau mungkin chap akhir bakal ngaret kan?  
_Gomen _sebelumnya ya, soalnya Shera ada penelitian kelompok di skolah, jadi sibuk banget..  
Tapi tetep Shera usahain enggak ngaret lama-lama kok.. xO

Ok, mind to review, guys?  
Lets review this!

Keep Trying My Best!

~Shera~


	10. Mission 10

~Balasan Reviews~

**Guest : **Tapi sifat Karin gak jelek-jelek amat lho... nih Shera kasih buktinya.. ;O  
Ini chap akhri... jadi semuanya diperjelas di sini.. :)

**Chibiusa : **Namanya juga lagi serius ngikutin lomba liatin Tomat-eehh-lomba lempar tomat maksudnya...  
Iyah... ini sampe kelar dah... ;D

**hasnistareels : **wagu itu tulisan... membahana baday euy... O_O  
He he Sasu+mesum = _perfect!_ xD *dichidori

**Sami-chan : **Iya nih nasibnya bergantung pada chap ini... wk wk wk... ;3

**SugarlessGum99 : **hweee... kasiaaann... xD nya ha ha ha  
Nih nih... liat tebakanmu yah... di chap ini nih.. :)

**CloUdis'tA-chan : **haduuuh... yaudah gapapa... yang penting masih bisa baca kan...? :)  
Sasuke nggak mungkin rela lah ngelemparnya, mungkin malah diem-diem dikantongin lagi... xD  
Lemon di chap ini gimana? udah Hot belom?  
Eh, jatuh cinta... pernah laaah~ *blush, jadi malu*  
maaph nih gak bisa cepet2 banget update yang satu ini...  
Tapi semoga tetep memuaskan yah... :)

**sasusaku Kira : **Eh...? Iya dia enggak jahat ko... sebaliknya.. Sasori jadi devil banget... T.T  
Gomenasai~

**Tun'z : **he he he... ok update otw! xO

**Ika-chan : **waduh? masa iyah sih Ika-chan...? O.o  
Enggak tahu tuh Shera... xO  
Gomen, gomen~

**Sky Pea-chan : ***thums up* xD

**Ryuchi Uchiha kun : **oke... :)

**no name : **iyah... sip... :)

**Hatsune cherry : **yosh.. :D  
Insya Allah enggak akan menggantung kok endingnya... :D

**Ah Rin : **Wah... ntar menentang SasuSaku lovers deh.. gomen yah~

**Karasu-san : **nah ini chap klimaks-nya nih... ;9

**Lyla : **Iya sih, tapi Karin enggak jahat-jahat amat kok... :)  
Di chap ini pembuktiannya..

**birumenanti : **iya deh... untungnya selesai nih.. he he :D  
malahan nambah pembendaharaan imajinasiku..

**Kiki-chan : **he he he... iya deng lupa... xD *dzig  
Gomenasai~ update otw~

**Haruno Michiko : **He he cepet kah? masa sih?  
tapi iia deng, nanti Shera pasti kangen liat reviews2 yang biasanya ada... T.T  
cekidot di chap ini yah... :)

~Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"**ANBU"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mission 10 : Sasuke or Karin? ANBU or AKATSUKI?**

**(Sasuke atau Karin? ANBU atau AKATSUKI?)**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Suatu saat di dalam kehidupan, kau pasti akan dihadapkan oleh jalan yang bercabang. Kalau bisa kau ingin mendapatkan keduanya, tapi kalau tidak? Mana yang akan kau pilih? Kasih sayang seorang kakak? Atau rasa cinta dari seorang pria?

Sakura memikirkannya. Ia masih merenungi pernyataan Sasori kepadanya hari ini.

"_Ada 3 hal yang akan kubicarakan di sini."_

"_Aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama saat aku memata-mataimu, aku telah jatuh hati kepadamu."_

"_Karin… menderita kanker otak."_

"_Keinginan Karin sebelum ia mati adalah membuat seluruh keturunan Uchiha menderita, sama sepertinya. Hanya itu yang paling diharapkannya seumur hidup. Sebenarnya ia pun tak ingin melukaimu, hanya saja kau berpihak kepada musuh, jadi ia terpaksa menganggapmu musuh."_

"_Dan setelah Karin mati, akan ada kekosongan posisi ketua di AKATSUKI. Tapi…Aku memberikamu satu kesempatan."_

"_Kau bisa meneruskan posisi dan cita-cita Karin dengan menjadi bagian dari AKATSUKI, atau kau memilih untuk tetap berpihak pada ANBU dan membiarkan Karin terus menderita sampai mati?"_

Sakura beringsut perlahan. Ia menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Sakura pusing, kepalanya sudah lelah untuk memikirkan hal-hal berat seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya kehidupannya menjadi menyenangkan dan mengelak tawa? Mengapa yang datang kepadanya selalu saja masalah, masalah, masalah, dan masalah.

"Apa salahku~? Apa aku tak punya hak untuk bahagia?" Sakura bergumam lirih.

Ia terduduk sendiri di atap gedung sekolah. Karena markas ANBU tak bisa membuatnya merasa tenang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap memandangi hamparan langit berbintang. Malam yang semakin larut pun tak membuatnya berniat untuk pergi.

Kenyataan yang diterimanya membuat Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Menggeliyat meronta untuk mempercayai ucapan Sasori. Ia tak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi… akhir-akhir ini apa yang dipercayainya selalu salah. Ia tak bisa lagi untuk percaya.

"Kenapa semua harus terjadi…?"

Sakura sempat berfikir, akankah lebih baik kalau dirinya dan Sasuke tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah memilih Karin dan terus berada di sampingnya.

Tapi…memikirkan seluruh kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini, membuatnya tak bisa menyesal. Karna ia justru bersyukur, bersyukur telah bertemu dengan sebelah sayapnya yang hilang. Kalau ia tak bertemu Sasuke maka ia tak akan mengenali ANBU, maka ia tak akan bisa menyelamatkan Hinata dari Kabuto, maka Karin tak akan membentuk AKATSUKI yang melawan ANBU.

Semua begitu membingungkan untuk Sakura. Dunia ternyata tak semudah yang pernah dibayangkannya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sontak mengangkat kepalanya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat pasti seseorang akan menyusulnya datang ke atap. Sejujurnya Sakura bersyukur kali ini bukan Sasuke yang datang.

"Ino…"

"Ada apa denganmu? Malam-malam di tempat seperti ini memang kau tak takut?" Ino menunduk menatap Sakura. Rambutnya yang panjang ikut dimainkan oleh angin.

"Tidak. Ada hal… yang lebih menakutkan di dunia ini." Sakura menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"_Karin… menderita kanker otak."_

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkar di lututnya. Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Ino masih menunggu penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Kematian. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dilawan dan harus dihadapi. Sesuatu yang memisahkan kasih sayang dan membawa pergi kebahagiaan."

Ino terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Dalam setiap kata yang didengarnya, seakan ada tangisan Sakura yang melejit di sana. Ino mendongak ke atas melihat taburan bintang, ia tersenyum.

"Tapi mati…bukan berarti menghilang."

Kini gantian Sakura yang berpaling menatap Ino. Ino memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati angin yang datang mengucapkan salam kepada tubuhnya. Ino menolehkan wajahnya perlahan menatap Sakura.

"Walaupun raganya mati, tapi kalau masih ada satu orang saja yang mengingatnya… jiwanya tetap hidup di sini." Ino menunjuk ke dadanya, tepat ke hatinya. "Kematian itu bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Karna semua orang akan mengalaminya, kita hanya akan terpisah sementara saja. Dan di surga sana kita akan bertemu kembali."

Sakura terpaku melihat sosok Ino di hadapannya. Ia sedikit merasa kagum akan kedewasaan Ino. Sakura pun tersenyum ramah. Ino memposisikan dirinya terduduk di sebelah Sakura. Mereka bersama memandangi langit.

"Ino… boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Yap. Apa itu?"

"Em… ini mengenai Sasuke~"

Ino terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura yang malu-malu ini. Ia merasa Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Ino senyum-senyum sendiri sebelum memulai ceritanya, namun saat Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan muka bingung Ino pun mulai bercerita.

"Setahuku… Sasuke itu sangat playboy dulunya." Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Ino, hatinya mendadak merasa ngilu. "Ia selalu dekat dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan kaya. Tapi tak pernah ada satu pun yang diseriusinya."

"Be…benarkah?" Sakura sontak menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia…playboy ya? de..kat dengan…banyak gadis?"

"Ha ha ha. Jangan cemas, Sakura. Aku yakin kok kalau sekarang hanya kau wanita yang dicintai Sasuke."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku tak yakin dia mencintaiku. Playboy itu kan rata-rata ucapannya selalu terdengar sangat terpercaya, tapi ternyata…"

"Hm… iya juga sih. Untungnya Sai tidak begitu.. ha ha ha."

Sakura terdiam. Sepertinya candaan Ino tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, atau mungkin malah menambah buruk suasana. Ino pun berhenti tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Apa…Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu kepadanya, Sakura? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu memperhatikanmu?"

Sakura tediam. Ino menerka sejenak, otaknya menganalisa setiap ucapan Sakura dan menyimpulkannya. Ino sepertinya paham maksud dari perasaan Sakura saat ini. Mungkin Sakura merasa pergerakan Sasuke dalam berhubungan terlalu cepat sehingga terkadang ia sulit mengimbanginya.

"Sasuke terkadang meminta sesuatu yang tak bisa kuberikan…" Sakura menyahut lirih.

"Maksudmu sex?" tanya Ino blak-blakan. Terkadang Sakura merasa risih juga bila Ino membuka terang-terangan apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Eum… yeah. Karna kadang aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi Sasuke akan memaksaku melakukannya. Meski…bukan berarti aku membenci melakukan itu dengannya…tapi aku…em…hanya belum siap saja." Sakura entah sejak kapan jadi ketularan gugupnya Hinata.

"Ha ha ha. Kau memang lucu sekali ya, Sakura. Memang sih… Lelaki tak pernah mau rugi dalam berpacaran."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sebelum pacaran, mereka pasti berpikir akan keuntungan yang didapat selama berpacaran dengan wanita itu. Tapi ketika seorang laki-laki tak memperdulikan hal itu lagi, artinya ia sudah mulai serius." Sahut Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dibuatnya. Ino pun mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, sungguh membuat Sakura merasa seperti mempunyai kakak lagi.

Ah, mengingat mengenai kakaknya. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Ia harus bisa memutuskan mengenai tawaran dari Sasori. Bagaimanapun ia mencintai Sasuke, dan ia juga menyayangi Karin. Mereka berdua begitu berharga baginya.

-ooOoo-

Sakura terduduk diam sambil memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya yang sekarang berada di markas ANBU. Sakura berpaling mengamati sekitarnya. Suasana begitu tenang dan sepi. Saat ini para anggota lainnya sedang mengadakan rapat di ruang OSIS, tapi Sakura izin dengan alasan sakit perut.

Sakura teridiam memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan rasa rindunya kepada seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya. Kakak kesayangannya yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak ia kecil.

Drrrt Ddddrrrrt Drrrt

Sakura merasakan getaran di saku roknya. Ia merogohnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sakura membulatkan mata melihat nama _Kaasan_ di layar ponselnya. Sakura gugup sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Sakura ragu. Tak terdengar jawaban selama beberapa detik dari seberang sana, hanya suara gaduh yang tak Sakura mengerti itu.

"_Sakura? Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ Akhirnya suara sang _Kaasan_ terdengar. Sakura eebenarnya sangat senang sekali mendnegarnya, karna bagaimanapun ia merindukan _Kaasan_-nya.

"Aku…em… Ada di.. rumah teman." Jawab Sakura asal. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak bisa mengatakan kalau Karin telah mengusirnya dari rumah dan sekarang ia tinggal bersama seorang pria.

"_Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan kepada Kaasan dan Tousan…?"_

"Eh? Memberitahukan…mengenai apa, _Kaasan?_"

Jantung Sakura bedetak dengan kencangnya. Ia meneguk ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya mendengar pertanyaan sang _Kaasan._ Begini lah memang kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain, pastinya akan selalu merasa dheg-dheg-an.

'Apa aku sudah ketahuan tinggal bersama Sasuke?' batin Sakura menjerit.

"_Kenapa kau tak mengatakan kalau Karin sekarang masuk rumah sakit?!"_

.Dheg.

Ucapan _Kaasan_-nya justru makin membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia mematung seketika. Logikanya berpikir dan mencerna setiap kata yang didengarnya barusan.

"_Sakura? Kau masih mendengarkan, kan?! Sekarang cepatlah datang…!"_

-ooOoo-

Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari sebuah ruangan yang telah diberitahukan kepadanya oleh petugas resepsionis. Berulangkali diingatkan oleh petugas keamanan untuk tidak berlarian di dalam Rumah Sakit tetap tak menghentikannya.

Sakura naik ke lantai 3 ketika ia tak menemukannya di lantai 2. Dan tepat saat Ia masuk ke dalam lift, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri seorang diri di dalamnya. Sakura bisa saja mencari lift lain, karna batinnya menjerit tak ingin berduaan dengan pemuda merah itu sekarang. Tapi saat ini ada yang lebih penting daripada itu.

Sakura masuk perlaham ke dalamnya. Ia mencoba mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari sang pemuda, namun pemuda itu malah senyum-senyum memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh.

"Kau akan menemui Karin?" pertanyaan Sasori tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sakura. Sakura seolah menggapnya tak ada di sana, sang pemuda pun mendecih. "Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku kepadanya."

Saat pintu lift itu terbuka, Sakura segera keluar dari dalamnya. Sakura menoleh sejenak kepada sang pemuda. Dan sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Sasori membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku berada di atap."

Setelahnya tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Sakura segera berlari mengitari tiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Ia mencari sebuah digit angka 101. Sakura menemukannya, tak lama ia pun menemukannya.

.Cklek.

Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan, di dalamnya sudah ada kedua orang tuanya dan sosok Karin yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Nafas Sakura terengah, bahkan entah mengapa terasa begitu berat untuknya.

"Sakura~" Ibunya terisak dalam pelukan sang ayah. Sakura berjalan mendekat perlahan, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pucat sang kakak.

"_Okaasan~_" Sakura menepuk pundak ibunya perlahan. Sang ibu pun segera bangkit dan memeluk putrid bungsunya itu.

"Karin~ Karin~ Karin~ Sakura… hiks…" sang ibunda tengah terisak. Sakura pun tak bisa untuk tak ikut larut dalam kesedihannya. Sekali lagi kenyataan pahit datang menghampirinya. Segala ucapan Sasori memang benar adanya.

"_Tousan,_ apa benar…. Karin-_neechan_…"

"Karin memiliki kanker di kepalanya. Dan sepertinya itu sudah ada sejak lama, tapi ia tak pernah berniat mengobatinya. Mungkinkah… karena biaya operasi yang mahal? Padahal… kalau saja ia mengatakannya… Kami bisa menolongnya. Dasar anak bodoh." Sang ayah tak bisa lagi menjaga kewibawaannya untuk tidak menangis.

Sakura terisak dalam diam di pelukan sang _Kaasan_. Mungkin benar, alasan Karin menyembunyikan penyakitnya adalah karena tak ingin mengkhawatirkan semua orang. Sejak dulu ia memang seperti itu, selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan berusaha menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Karin tak pernah bergantung kepada orang lain. Tak pernah sekalipun Sakura merasa direpotkan olehnya. Sakura terdiam. Ia menangisi dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang.

Tidak.

Sakura mendadak mengehentikan tangisnya. Sorot matanya yang tak bisa lepas dari sosok lemah Karin menjadi meredup seketika.

'Ada. Ya, ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk _Oneechan_.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura pun perlahan melepaskan pelukan sang ibunda. Ia mengusap air mata _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_-nya. Sakura tersenyum singakt sebelum ia meminta izin untuk segera pulang menyelesaikan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum sosoknya pergi, Sakura melirik kembali ke dalam melalui kaca di pintu itu.

"_Oneechan_~ Aku…akan meneruskan harapanmu."

-ooOoo-

Atap Rumah Sakit. Sekarang di sinilah Sakura berada. Dengan pandangannya yang menyorot tajam kepada sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sang pemuda kini tersenyum licik. Ia tentu sudah merencakan hal ini secara matang.

"_Aku berada di atap."_

Ucapan itu seakan memberikan arti bahwa ia sedang menunggu Sakura di atap. Dan tentu saja ia yakin kalau Sakura akan datang dengan segera menyusulnya. Semua sekali lagi karena perhitungan matang.

Sakura terdiam melihat sosok Sasori yang mulai mendekatinya. Ia juga masih terdiam saat Sasori mulai membelai rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bebas. Namun ia tak bisa diam saja saat Sasori mencoba menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kali ini, aku yang akan bicara." Sahut Sakura. Masih dengan sebelah tangannya yang menahan tubuh Sasori agar tak mendekat lagi.

"Baiklah." Balas Sasori sebelum melancarkan decihannya.

"Mengenai tawaranmu…"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti di sana. Ia terdiam tak meneruskannya, Sasori pun memandangnya. Melihat sepertinya ada keraguan dalam hati Sakura, Sasori kembali mendekatinya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau mungkin masih berpikir cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Karin. Tapi kutegaskan sekali lagi… itu percuma." Sasori meraih kepala Sakura dan menariknya. Menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura.

"Aku tahu."

Sorotan mata Sakura kembali meredup. Sasori masih tak melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia meraih bahu Sakura dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sana. Sakura tak membalasnya maupun menolaknya.

"Tapi kau masih bisa mewujudkan keinginannya yang tertunda. Mewujudkan cita-citanya. Bayangkan lah mengenai pengorbanan yang telah diberikannya kepadamu."

Ucapan Sasori seakan mencuci otak Sakura. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh kegelapan fital. Bahkan ia melupakan sosok Sasuke. Ah, benar. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang sangat dibenci kakaknya.

"Tidak. Ini salah! Ini sama sekali bukanlah salah Itachi_-nii_ maupun keturunan Uchiha!" pekik Sakura sambil kembali mendorong tubuh Sasori jauh-jauh. Namun tangannya digenggam seketika oleh Sasori.

"Sakura, sadarlah…! Lelaki itu telah memanfaatkanmu!"

"Memanfaatkan?"

"Kau tak pernah berpikir? Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang selalu bergerak berdasarkan untung-rugi. Dia bukanlah tipe yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa membawa manfaat bagi dirinya sendiri."

Sakura membulatkan matanya seketika. Ia kembali terdiam, menciptakan suasana hening di sana. Kembali ingatannya berputar saat dimana ia sedang berada di atap gedung sekolah malam hari bersama Ino. Saat ini menceritakan mengenai masa lalu Sasuke. Dan saat Ino menderitakan mengenai alasan ANBU terbentuk.

"_Dia itu pintar menyelindap. Kalau aku sih pintar menyamar. Gerakan Naruto yang gesit dan cepat membuatnya bisa mengalihkan perhatian lawan, sehingga kami bisa memanfaatkan keadaan setelahnya."_

"_Ha ha ha. Kau memang lucu sekali ya, Sakura. Memang sih… Lelaki tak pernah mau rugi dalam berpacaran."_

Itu adalah salah satu contoh mengapa Sasuke merekrut Naruto dan Ino sebagai ANBU dan mengenai perasaan lelaki saat berpacarann. Mereka yang berada di ANBU memiliki kemampuan yang bisa dimanfaatkan dan mendatangkan keuntungan. Bahkan Hinata pun sangat rapi dan bisa diandalkan untuk mengatur berkas-berkas mereka yang berantakan.

"Kau pernah bertanya kepadanya… mengapa ia merekrutmu menjadi anggota ANBU?"

Ucapan Sasori kembali membutakan hatinya. Memang benar, selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun merasa dibutuhkan dalam misi. Mereka hanya melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing tanpa bantuannya. Seakan ada atau tidaknya Sakura di sana seperti tak ada pengaruhnya.

"Yang jelas… jawabannya cuma satu…" Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya di sana. "Itu karna ia ingin menghancurkanmu."

.Dheg.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Bahkan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri pun ia tak mampu. Mau tak mau Sakura kini berpegangan pada pundak Sasori.

"Kalau Karin pun bisa membenci keturunan Uchiha karena pengkhianatan Itachi… Sasuke pun bisa membenci keturunan Haruno karna kematian Itachi."

"Tidak…"

"Seperti halnya Karin yang membenci Uchiha. Sasuke pun pastinya membenci Haruno."

"Tidak…!"

"Apakah kau tak merasa curiga akan Sasuke? Mengapa setelah ia datang, hidupmu jadi dipenuhi oleh masalah…?"

"TIDAK…!"

Sakura beringsut menunduk sambil emnutupi telinganya. Air mata sudah membuat jalurnya tersendiri di pipi Sakura. Melihatnya membuat Sasori menyeringai licik. Ia pun berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura… sekarang…hanya aku yang kau punya." Sasori kembali meraih kepala Sakura dan memeluknya. Ia mengecup lembut dahi Sakura dan tersenyum setelahnya. Senyuman yang sangat memancarkan kepuasannya akan keberhasilan rencana yang dibuatnya.

"Tinggalkan ANBU. Lupakan Sasuke, Sakura. Lupakan mereka semua."

-ooOoo-

Sasuke sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sini, si meja kerjanya. Tapi sekarang tak ada seperti biasa. Saat ini Sasuke sungguh membutuhkan benda 'itu'. Itu karena ia sudah kecanduan, bagaimana lagi sejak dulu benda itulah yang selalu bersamanya.

Menurut kalian apa yang sedang dimaksudkan di sini? Kira-kira benda apa yang sangat disukai Sasuke dan membuatnya tak bisa hidup kalau tak memakannya. Ah, aku sudah mengatakan 'memakan'nya. Pasti kalian sudah bisa menebaknya.

.Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka tak membuat Sasuke berpaling dari mejanya yang kini sudah sangat berantakan itu. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, keringat telah membasahi seluruh pakaiannya karena menahan diri untuk mencicipi rasa itu.

"Akh! Kemana ya~" pekik Sasuke.

Sosok di belakangnya itu pun masih terdiam tak berniat untuk berucap sedikitpun. Dan dengan langkahnya yang hati-hati, sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadarinya, atau mungkin terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke-_kun~_"

Dengan sapaannya yang manja sebuah rengkuhan diterima Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya. Akhirnya hal ini membuat Sasuke sadar dan melirik tangan itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh melihat siapa yang sedang mengganggu acara pencarian harta karunnya itu.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Sasuke perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berpaling menatapnya. Sesaat Sasuke merasakan adanya kekelaman di emerald Sakura, namun hal itu segera ditepisnya saat Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Em… tak apa. Hanya sedikit rindu saja." sahut Sakura diiringi dengan senyumannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Em..Sakura apa kau melihat hartaku di sini? Seingatku selalu kuletakkan di sini." Sasuke kembali memalingkan mukanya mencoba mengobrak-abrik mejanya.

"Maksudmu pemen rasa tomat yang biasa kau makan saat kau sedang galau itu?"

Ucapan Sakura mengehntikan kegiatan Sasuke seketika. Ia terdiam tak berkutik. Dan dapat Sakura lihat adanya sebuah perempatan urat tergambar di kening Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke pun berbalik menatap Sakura kembali.

"Itu bukan 'permen', tapi 'lollipop'. Dan aku tak memakannya saat sedang 'galau', hanya saat aku butuh itu saat sedang 'berpikir'."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke itu. Sasuke terdiam melihat adanya keanehan dalam diri Sakura, tapi sepertinya ia belum menyadari hal itu.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh saat merasa Sakura memanggilnya. "Aku punya satu. Kau mau?"

"Ah!"

Sasuke terlihat sumringah saat Sakura merogoh saku rok-nya dan bersiap mengeluarkan sebuah permen lollipop kesukaannya. Sakura melirik Sasuke sejenak, sebelum Sasuke bisa meraih lollipop itu, Sakura kembali menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bosan. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk mengecap rasa tomat yang asam manis itu.

"Kemana anggota ANBU yang lainnya?" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Sasuke semakin geregetan saja.

"Mereka sedang ada rapat untuk panitia kelulusan kelas XII."

"Lantas kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Itu karena aku ingin mencari sesuatu."

"Permen ini maksudmu?"

"Itu lollipop! Sudahlah cepat berikan kepadaku!"

Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan menariknya agar dapat mengambil permen itu. Namun ternyata Sakura lebih pandai dalam hal menyembunyikan barang, Sasuke pun kebingungan mencarinya.

"Sakura! Ayolaaaaahh~" Sasuke akhirnya merengek, ia sudah menyerah mencari. Sakura terkekeh sejenak melihatnya.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'cepat-katakan-apa-itu'. Sekali lagi hal ini hanya bisa membuat Sakura terkekeh ringan.

"_Make Love to me._"

Ucapan Sakura sungguh membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sasuke bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu dan masih memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan malah senyum-senyum jahil.

"Apa…?"

"_Make Love…_ ML.. Masa kau tak tahu?" jawab Sakura dengan nada menyindirnya.

Sungguh pasti ada yang aneh dari diri kekasihnya ini. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Jangan-jangan sesuatu sedang merasuki gadis—err…wanita—merah muda di hadapannya ini. Sasuke meraih kedua pipi Sakura dan menatap emerald-nya tajam.

"Kau… tak sedang terpengaruh sesuatu kan?"

Mendengar hal itu Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tak mau melakukannya denganku…?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Tentu saja bagi Sasuke ini adalah kejadian langka, berhubung Sakura selalu menolaknya kala ia ingin melakukan itu.

"Bukannya aku tak mau juga sih~" Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Sasuke bingung mau menanggapinya seperti apa.

"Aku…menyukai Sasuke-_kun_~ Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku hanya dipenuhi olehmu… Dan kalau kubiarkan begitu saja aku bisa meledak." Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke terenyuh seketika. Ia meneguk ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kalau kekasihnya sudah memperlihatkan sisi manisnya seperti ini… lelaki mana yang tak tahan? Yah mungkin kecuali dia homo.

"Hentikan aku kalau aku berlebihan ya…" ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong tubuh Sakura _bridal style_.

Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamar. Setelahnya Sakura hanya terdiam, sorotan mata emerald-nya meredup. Kegelapan kembali terpantul di sana.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura perlahan ke ranjang. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menyusup melalui helaian rambut Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Mereka memejamkan mata, merasakan decapan satu sama lain yang saling beradu.

"Emmmh~"

Saat Sakura mulai melancarkan desahannya, Sasuke mulai berani menggerayangi dada Sakura. Dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang main lama semakin liar itu membuat desahan Sakura tak tertahankan lagi.

"Eengh~Emmmh~Sasu~eeemm…emmm…"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura perlahan ke ranjang. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke mulai menggigiti lehernya dan meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana.

"Sas…suke… emmmh~ emm…emmnghh~ enn..emmmh~"

Tangan Sasuke meraih bra Sakura dan melepaskan kaitannya. Sebelahnya lagi sedang mencoba menurunkan celana dalam Sakura. Sekali tepuk dua _underwear_ terlepas. Mungkin itu yang sedang dicoba Sasuke.

"Engh~ aaahhh~eeenn~ eeng…"

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat Sasuke yang dengan lahap tengah 'menyusu' kepadanya. Kedua gunung kembarnya menjadi sasaran perbuatan Sasuke yang liar. Puting itu sudah sangat mengeras dan kemerahan akibat hisapan dan jilatan Sasuke.

"Sasu…aaaah~ Enghhh~ Aaahh…ah…aaahhhh~"

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya. Tak lupa ia juga meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan di setiap jalur yang dilewatinya. Sasuke sudah tak akan menahan diri lagi sekarang, karna ia telah mendapat persetujuan langsung dari sang wanita.

"Sasuke~ tunggu~"

Sakura memekik saat kepala Sasuke kini telah berada di antara kedua pahanya. Sasuke pun menghentikan niatnya yang ingin menikmati 'bibir basah' Sakura di bawah sana.

"Kenapa? Kurasa aku belum cukup 'keterlaluan' untuk dihentikan." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya.

"Bu…bukan itu. Em… tapi… aku… hanya merasa risih saja ketika.. eum..kau tahu…" sejak kapan Sakur amenjadi segugup ini. Untungnya Sasuke masih dengan sabar menunggu kekasihnya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ketika… kau menjilatnya."

"Kenapa? Tenang saja Sakura… ini akan sangat nikmat."

"Tapi Sasu—Kyaaaa~! Engh~ enn~"

Kali ini tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Sasuke membuka lebar kedua paha Sakura. Memperlihatkannya sebuah fenomena 'basah' yang menggiurkan. Sakura sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan apapun. Kekuatannya tentu saja tak akan berpengaruh banyak untuk menghentikan keliaran Sasuke saat ini.

"Engh~ aaahhh…hah..ah…haa~ aaah~ Aaahh~…enghh~"

Sakura melirik Sasuke di bawah sana. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menahan malu sekaligus nikmat yang disajikan oleh Sasuke. Dan tangannya pun meremas keras rambut raven pemuda itu.

"Engh~ Sasu,…aah..~ henti…uukkh~ eeenn~ aaahh~"

Desahan Sakura seirama dengan hisapan dan jilatan Sasuke di lorong kenikmatannya. Sasuke memjamkan mata, bahkan mungkin ia lebih menikmati menjilat Sakura dari pada permen lollipop kesukaannya. Karna baginya milik Sakura ini jauh lebih enak dibanding apapun.

"Aaaah~ Ahh…Aaaa…Aahh…hah..hah…AAAAAAaaaaaaaaa~!"

Dengan desahan panjang dan erangan kencang dari Sakura, mulut Sasuke dipenuhi oleh cairan manis itu. Sasuke kembali dengan lahapnya menyambut rasa itu. Seakan mearin di sana, lidah Sasuke bergerak keluar masuk dengan lincahnya.

"Sasu~ eeenngh~ eennn…"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah cukup basah."

Sasuke menjilati sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan seringai sexy-nya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menanti menu utama yang akan dirasakannya setelah ini. Sasuke menurunkan resleting celananya, dan mengeluarkan 'benda' kebanggaannya itu.

"Sakura~"

Sasuke menunduk untuk dapat meraih bibir Sakura dan menciumnya. Sementara tangannya bekerja untuk memasukan 'Sasuke kecil'-nya itu ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Dengan sekali hentakan keras Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam.

"Ukh~ Haaaaa~ aaah~"

Sakura sontak melepaskan ciumannya, dengan seutas saliva yang saling menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke menggantung di sana. Sasuke kembali meraih bibir itu, melumatnya ganas secepat gerakannya di bawah sana.

"Ennn~Emmmhh~emmnh…aaahhh~"

Desahan Sakura terhalang oleh ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan kedua paha Sakura ke pundaknya, ia masih menggenjot Sakura dengan iramanya yang cepat. Tak lupa juga kedua tangannya meraih gundukan-gundukan sakura dan memijatnya.

"Engh~eeenn~aaahhh~aah…hah…aaahh~"

Pikiran Sakura terasa melayang seketika. Ketiga titik sensitive-nya sedang dimainkan dengan ganas. Bercak keringat dan cairan cinta mereka membaur menjadi satu kesatuan. Menyatukan kedua insane yang saling mencintai.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mengira kalau itu karena perbuatan sex mereka, meski terkadang Sasuke juga bingung mengapa wanita selalu meneteskan air mata saat melakukan sex? Karena sakit kah? Tapi ini bukan yang pertama, seharusnya tubuhnya sudah terbiasa.

"Sakura~ _Aishiteru~_"

Kau tak mengerti Sasuke. Kau tak mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita-mu itu. Karna air matanya bukanlah disebabkan rasa sakit pada selangkangannya yang mungkin terlalu keras kau tekan. Tapi karena rasa sakit lain yang berasal dari hatinya.

Semakin Sakura merasa berdebar akibat perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, semakin sakit rasanya hingga membuat hatinya perih. Karna Sakura sudah memutuskannya, memutuskan sesuatu yang akan menjadi tembok penghalang antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mengira perasaannya sedalam ini kepada pemuda yang sedang berada di atasnya itu.

Tapi keputusan sakura telah bulat. Matanya yang terpejam kembali terbuka perlahan. Ia meraih leher Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

'Sayonara… Sasuke.'

-ooOoo-

Seperti waktu yang tak mungkin berhenti berputar, kehidupan pun akan terus berjalan. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba menghindari jalan yang bercabang, suatu hari kau akan menghadapinya.

Hidup hanya sekali. Jalani semuanya dengan perasaan yakin dan pantang menyerah. Ambilah keputusan yang tak akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya. Lakukan hal… yang tak memberikanmu alasan untuk menyesalinya.

Sebuah pintu dari kayu mahoni terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah dan jubah AKATSUKI-nya. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke kediamannya itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu… Sakura."

Sasori mempersilahkan wanita merah muda itu untuk berjalan masuk. Sesaat ia melirik adanya bercak-bercak merah di tengkuk Sakura. Sasori menggeram seketika, ia tahu betul siapa yang pelaku yang meninggalkan 'noda'-nya di sana. Tapi ia segera menahan emosinya mengingat sebentar lagi wanita itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Sakura sudah hafal letak-letak ruangan di tempat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah rumahnya. Atau mungkin sekarang menjadi 'mantan' rumahnya, sejak ia diusir oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah Sakura… Kau sudah memantapkan hatimu bukan?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sana sudah ada para anggota AKATSUKI lainnya. Dengan wajah mereka yang tak kalah dinginnya dari wajah yang ditampilkan Sakura sekarang. Kalau bisa berkomentar, Sakura sangat tertekan dengan keadaan ini. Ia sungguh ingin lari dari dunia macam ini. Tapi bukanlah tipikalnya untuk melakukan itu. Setidaknya ia bukanlah seorang pengecut.

"Percayalah Sakura… keputusanmu kali ini sangat tepat. Kau harus membalas budi akan kebaikkan kakakmu, kau harus menghancurkan Uchiha." Bisikan Sasori kembali mencuci otak Sakura. Pandangannya semakin menggelap. Sasori pun menyeringai di belakang Sakura.

"Ucapkan sumpahmu, dank au akan resmi menjadi ketua AKATSUKI."

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, namun ia mengepalkan tangannya erat memberikan keyakinan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menarik nafanya dalam-dalam sebelum mengucapkan sumpahnya di depan seluruh anggota AKATSUKI. Karna setelah sumpahnya terucap, tak ada lagi jalannya untuk kembali.

"Aku—"

"TUNGGU..!"

Sebuah suara datang mengganggu acara mereka. Tentu saja hal ini menyita seluruh perhatian para anggota AKATSUKI beserta Sakura itu sendiri. Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya dengan pakaian Rumah Sakit. Sosok orang yang sungguh 'sangat' dikenalinya.

"_Onee…chan…_"

Sakura mendesah melihatnya. Sosok sang kakak yang terlihat berpegangan kepada tembok untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura hendak datang mengahmpiri sang kakak, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasori. Dan para anggota yang lain pun bergegas mengambil posisi berada di depan Sakura dan Sasori, menghalangi Karin untuk mendekat.

"Le..paskan… tangan kotormu dari Sakura!" pekik keras Karin. Ia mencoba menerobos ketiga anggota AKATSUKI, namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Yang ada tubuhnya malah terbanting ke lantai.

"_Oneechan…!_" Sakura sekali lagi akan bergerak menolong sang kakak, tapi genggaman di tangannya dipererat oleh Sasori. "Lepaskan! Aku harus menolong _Oneechan_! Sasori, lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan…!" Dengan sekali dorongan tubuh Sakura dihempaskan ke dinding. Dan kedua tangan sakura pun dikunci agar tak melarikan diri darinya.

"Sakura~" Karin merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Maafkan aku…Sakura…"

"_Oneechan_~" air mata pun tak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan diri, meski ia tahu itu percuma saja.

"Sakura aku…aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah ini… atau bahkan melukaimu…" Karin mencoba menggapai sosok Sakura yang jelas-jelas berjarak cukup jauh darinya.

"_Oneechan~_ Maafkan Sakura _Oneechan_~ Sakura tak bisa membalas segala yang telah dikorbankan untuk Sakura~" Sakura merintih menahan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya, juga sakit pada hatinya yang melihat sosok lemah sang kakak di hadapannya.

"Tidak Sakura… Justru aku yang telah dibutakan oleh kebencian. Tanpa mengetahui mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya, aku memutuskan untuk menuntut balas." Karin tersenyum lemah di sela tangisannya. Tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut tak karuan.

"_Oneechan_…"

Karin meraih kembali tembok yang ada di sampingnya, ia merambat naik perlahan. Tubuhnya berdiri dengan menopang pada sang tembok. Ia menatap lurus kepada adiknya yang ditahan di sana.

"Sakura… apa kau… mencintai pemuda itu?" tanya Karin lirih, namun cukup untuk dapat didengar oleh Sakura. Sakura tediam sejenak, ia bimbang akan segala yang berputar di otaknya. Akhirnya Sakura pun mengganggukan kepalanya lemah. Hal ini membuat Sasori geram melihatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! Lelaki itu hanya memanfaatkanmu saja!" Sasori menggeram ke arah Sakura, dan genggamannya pun dipererat. Sakura merintih menahan sakit yang melandanya itu.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti, Sakura!" Karin kembali menerjang untuk menyelamatkan sang adik, dan sekali lagi pun tubuhnya terpental akibat sebuah dorongan dari Konan.

.Bruk.

Namun kali ini tubuh Karin tak terjatuh ke lantai, melainkan seseorang tengah menopangnya. Seluruh pandanganpun berpaling. Sakura kembali membulatkan mata melihat sosok di belakang Karin.

"Hi…Hinata?" Sakura memandang bingung, namun Hinata dengan lembut menopang tubuh Karin dan membuatnya berdiri kembali.

"Apa?! ANBU!" Sasori menyadari bahwa Hinata merupakan anggota ANBU, dan ia menduga bahwa di pasti akan ada anggota ANBU lainnya berkeliaran di sini. "Hey kalian semua, bersiap—"

.Grep.

Tangan Sasori seketika diangkat dan dikunci dari belakang. Akibatnya kuncian pada tangan Sakura terlepas begitu saja, menyisakan luka kemerahan di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura merintih perih memegangi tangannya. Dan saat ia menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang sedang menahan pergerakan Sasori itu, mata Sakura kembali membulat. Sosok itu menampilkan ekspresi datarnya kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke…? Apa yang kau—"

"HEY BODOH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMUTUSKAN HAL INI SEENAKNYA! DASAR BODOH!" Sasuke pun berteriak kencang dengan kekuatan toa masjid (?) sampai membuat Sakura menutupi telinganya. Sasuke sepertinya sangat marah mengetahui hal ini.

"Dasar! Pantas saja kau aneh akhir-akhir ini! Kenapa sih kau tak mengatakannya?! Tak ingin merepotkan? Cih, kalau sudah begini malah jauh lebih merepotkan!" melihat Sasuke yang marah-marah kepadanya dengan banyak perempatan urat tergambar di dahinya membuat Sakura terdiam seketika.

Ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri lagi kini. Kanyataan bahwa ia sangat mencintai pemuda ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditutupi lagi. Rasa sakit yang melandanya adalah kerena ia mencoba membunuh perasaannya. Berpura-pura mencintai memang sulit, tapi berpura-pura tak mencintai jauh lebih sulit.

"Ayo pergi!"

Konan memberikan aba-aba kepada yang lainnya. Dan mereka pun bergegas menerobos pintu keluar untuk melarikan diri. Namun seketika sebuah balok kayu berukuran besar tejatuh tepat di hadapan mereka. Para anggota AKATSUKI itu sampai meneguk ludah melihatnya. Kalau terkena, sudah dipastikan mereka akan tewas.

"Kalian pikir bisa kabur semudah itu dari kami?!"

Ternyata sang pelaku adalah Naruto yang berada di lantai dua. Ia memamerkan senyuman rubahnya kepada ketiga AKATSUKIers itu. Dengan gayanya yang lebih condong ke 'aneh' daripada 'keren' itu malah membuat Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke mendecih. Hanya Hinata mungkin yang merasa kagum terhadapnya.

"Ck! Sial!" Sekarang Deidara mencoba menerobos melalui jendela di hadapannya. Dan ia berhasil keluar dengan mudah, ia pun menyeringai dan bersorak kepada mereka sebelum pergi. "Selamat tinggal, Bodoh!"

.Toeng.

Tepat saat Deidara menoleh keluar, di hadapannya sudah ada tiga orang polisi yang mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Deidara hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tatapan cengo. Sementara itu di dalam terdengar sebuah suara misterius.

"Percuma saja, aku sudah mengirimkan polisi dan menyebarkan wajah kalian melalui internet." Sosok itu keluar dan duduk dengan santainya di sofa. Tak lupa juga laptop kesayangannya yang berada di pangkuannya.

"A…apa?! Tak mungkin! Aku sudah menghilangkan jejak keberadaan kami dengan laptopku!" Gaara menggeram.

"Maksudmu ini?"

Sontak Gaara pun menoleh menuju sumber suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sedang memamerkan sebuah benda yang kita tahu adalah sebuah laptop. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mata Gaara berkaca-kaca sekarang, melainkan keaadaan laptop itu yang sudah sangat hancur lebur.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk~! LAPTOPKUUUU~!" pekik Gaara frustasi sambil tertunduk lemas.

"Naruto, Ino, Sai…" Sakura memandangi satu per satu teman-temannya yang bermunculan secara berurutan itu. Ia pun tak bisa menahan haru lagi untuk tak menangis.

"Sakura…" dengan bantuan Hinata, Karin dibopong berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dan Sakura pun meraih tangan kakaknya itu, pelukanpun dilancakannya. "Sakura…kau memang anak bodoh. Kau sudah memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang menyayangimu, lantas mengapa kau malah memilih untuk mengkhianati mereka?"

"Tapi… _Oneechan~_ bukankah Karin_-neechan _sangat membenci Uchiha? Itulah sebabnya Karin-_nee_ membentuk AKATSUKI?" Sakura melepaskan sejenak pelukannya untuk menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Kau perlu tahu, sebenarnya… yang membentuk AKATSUKI adalah Sasori." Sahut Karin sambil melirik ke arah Sasori yang masih dikunci pergerakannya oleh Sasuke. "Dia lah yang menutupi kenyataan mengenai kematian Itachi, dan membuatku buta akan kebencian."

Sakura melirik menatap Sasori, Sasuke mengeratkan kunciannya ketika Sasori mulai memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Tapi Sasuke datang kepadaku… dan menceritakan semuanya." Pandangan Karin bergeser kepada sang Uchiha bungsu. "Saat itulah aku mengerti bahwa apa yang kulakukan selama ini salah. Maafkan _Oneechan_, Sakura… aku telah gagal sebagai kakak."

"_Oneechan_~" Sakura ikut terlarut dalam ucapan Karin, mereka kembali berpelukan bersama. "_Oneechan _tak gagal! Karin-_nee_ selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sakura, tapi Sakura tak bisa memberikan apapun…"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia pun tak ingin mengkhianati siapapun, ia ingin terus bersama Sasuke tapi ia juga ingin membalas kebaikan Karin kepadanya. Karna bagi Sakura mereka berdua sama-sama berharga untuknya, dan ia tak bisa mengorbankan salah satunya.

"Hey Sakura, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu _Neechan_ ingatkan." Sakura memandang sang kakak dengan pandangan bingung. "Ketika kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang berharga untukmu, kau harus siap untuk mengorbankan semua yang kau miliki deminya."

Sakura terdiam mendengar pernyataan sang kakak. Ia pun mengangguk lemah menanggapinya. Karin membelai lembut pipi Sakura untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di sana.

"Hey! Siapa yang bilang kau itu tak berguna heh?!" Sakura sontak melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kalau tak karena kau, kami tak bisa menyusun jebakan untuk menggerebek markas AKATSUKI ini." Jelas Hinata dengan senyumannya.

"Eh? Jadi aku umpan…?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tak juga, lagipula kalau tak ada Sakura-_chan _rasanya kurang." Sakura menoleh menatap sosok Naruto yang berjalan turun.

"Kami ini berkumpul bukan atas dasar saling menguntungkan. Tapi karena adanya rasa kekeluargaan." Ino turut menyumbangkan argumennya.

"Satu lagi. Catat ini!" Sasuke mencuri lagi perhatian Sakura. "Apa aku pernah memintamu untuk berguna untukku?"

Sakura tediam memandangi wajah serius Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup kesal karena Sakura tak memeprcayainya, padahal Sasuke sudah mengatakan untuk mempercayainya. Tapia pa mau dikata, ini semua diperburuk akibat hasutan Sasori.

"Kau itu… cukup dengan berada di sampingku saja selamanya. Itu…sudah sangat berguna untukku."

Ucapan Sasuke yang diiringi dengan garis-garis merah di pipinya membuat Sakura terenyuh. Memang benar Sasuke tak pernah meminta Sakura untuk melakukan apapun yang berguna untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sudah merasa cukup dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya. Karin pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Sakura memang menyanyangi keduanya, baik Sasuke maupun Karin. Tapi suatu saat akan tiba dimana ia harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Ketika kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang berharga untukmu, kau harus siap… untuk mengorbankan segala yang kau miliki demi dirinya. Itulah kodrat alam yang tak bisa diubah. Karna kalau tidak, kau pasti akan kecewa.

-ooOoo-

Mentari cukup bersinar hari ini. Kenapa dikatakan cukup? Karena cuaca saat ini tidak terlalu panas, tapi juga tidak terlalu dingin. Sejuk, dengan angin yang berlarian kesana-kemari memainkan rambut orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di sana.

"Sudah setahun berlalu sejak hari itu ya…" sahut Sasuke lirih. Sakura masih terdiam berdoa di depan sebuah nisan berukirkan 'Haruno Karin'. Matanya terbuka perlahan, ia mengelus nisan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagiku rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja kejadian itu terjadi. Saat dimana kita menggrebek markas AKATSUKI. Karena sampai sekarang pun kalau mengingatnya hatiku berdebar tak karuan saking menyenangkannya." Naruto bercerita panjang lebar masih dengan kebiasaannya cengar-cengir seperti rubah.

"Setelah itu akhrinya seluruh anggota AKATSUKI masuk penjara kan? Biar tahu rasa mereka, sudah membuat ANBU kerepotan seperti itu." Ino mulai lagi mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Untungnya timing kita pas, sehingga semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana." Sai kini tak terlihat membawa laptopnya, ah, salah… itu karena sekarang laptop itu sedang berada di dalam tas Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino… kapan kau akan mengembalikan laptopku?"

"Eits! Nanti, setelah Sakura selesai berdoa, dan… setelah kau memberikanku pulau Hawai!" jawab Ino sekenanya. Sai pun hanya bisa mendengus pasrah mendengarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini Ino sedang merajuk dengan alasan Sai terlalu perhatian kepada laptop daripada kepada dirinya.

'Habis kalau laptop tak akan mengeluhkan apapun dan tak berisik…' batin Sai, namun yang tampil di wajahnya hanyalah senyuman datar seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, ini bunganya." Hinata menyerahkan sebuket bunga bakung kepada Sakura, dan Sakura pun menerimanya.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Naruto terlihat bersemangat.

"Selama setahun ini kita belum juga mendapatkan _order_ untuk berbuat jahil ya… Sai, apa kau tak pernah menemukan sesuatu di website?" Ino pun melancarkan argumennya kembali.

"Aku tak akan bisa mengetahuinya kalau laptopku masih kau sandra, _baka._." Sahut Sai dengan suara yang sangat lirih bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tapi mungkin… itu… bisa saja karena orang-orang nakal yang pantas untuk dijahili sudah mulai berkurang." Ucapan Hinata membuat semua mengangguk setuju.

Mereka pun berlalu menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di depan pemakaman keluarga ini. Sementara itu Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura selesai merapikan nisan sang kakak. Wajah Sakura terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang, mungki karena setahun telah berlalu sejak mereka bertemu sehingga perubahan pun terjadi dengan alaminya.

"Aku teringat mengenai ucapan terakhir Karin-_neechan_ sebelum ia meninggal."

Sasuke masih terdiam membiarkan wanitanya terlarut dalam kenangan nostalgianya. Sakura menerawang, jauh ketika saat terakhir Karin masih ada di dunia ini. Di samping Sakura yang sedang menangisi keadaan sang kakak yang mendadak kritis, Karin meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

-**FLASBACK**-

"_Ingat Sakura, ketika kau dihadapkan kembali oleh jalan yang bercabang… percayalah kata hatimu. Dan jangan pernah khianati mereka yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Karna mereka yang benar-benar menyayangimu, tak akan menjerumuskanmu ke jalan yang salah."_

"_Oneechan~"_

"_Lalu… Sasuke…" Karin menoleh menatap sosok Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura. Karin meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Sakura._

"_Kutitipkan Sakura kepadamu… Tolong jaga dia dengan baik ya~ Kalau sampai kau melukainya atau membuatnya menangis, aku akan mengutukmu dari surga sana."_

_Sasuke terkekeh sejenak mendengarnya. Lucu saja orang yang sedang setengah sekarat itu masih bisa bercanda. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, Sakura pun membalas genggamannya._

"_Aku meminta restumu untukku menikahi Sakura."_

_Ucapan Sasuke tentu saja membuat kakak-beradik Haruno itu membulatkan matanya seketika. Dengan senyuman bangga Sasuke mengatakan lamarannya kepada sang kakak. Karin terdiam dan tersenyum perlahan._

_Entah karena pandangannya yang sudah mulai kabur ataupun memang benar, tapi Karin seakan melihat adanya sayap di belakang punggung Sakura dan Sasuke. Sebelah kiri dimiliki oleh Sakura, sedangkan yang kanannya dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Bersama, sayap mereka terlihat sangat indah._

"_Semoga kalian bisa terbang bersama selamanya." Karin tersenyum melancarkan doanya yang akan disampaikan langsung kepada sang maha pencipta. Karin memejamkan matanya, ia berucap untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

"_Akhirnya aku… bisa kembali kepada sayapku di surga sana."_

_Saat kalimat itu selesai terucap, tangisan Sakura pecah seketika. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Karin yang sudah tak bernyawa itu._

-**FLASHBACK_END-**

Sakura bangkit perlahan. Ia berdiri masih memandangi nisan di hadapannya itu. Sasuke pun ikut memandanginya. Angin kini mungkin ingin menjahili kedua insan itu dengan memainkan rambutnya. Sakura pun mau tak mau berkali-kali membetulkan rambutnya.

"Karin _-nee _dan Itachi-_nii_… pasti sudah bahagia di durga sana." Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. Namun pandangan mereka belum terlepas dari sang nisan. Sakura tersenyum sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Janjiku kepadamu. Setelah lulus nanti…"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat janji apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Karena mungkin janjinya sudah terlalu banyak sehingga Sakura tak bisa mengingat semuanya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sasuke menoleh memandang sang wanita merah muda itu. Sakura melongo dibuatnya, Sasuke pun membalik badannya menghadap Sakura. Tangan Sakura diraihnya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendapati sudah ada sebuah cincin permata yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Sasuke…tapi… sejak kapan…" Sakura menatap jarinya tak percaya. Seingatnya bahkan tadi saat ia sedang berdoa ia tak memakai cincin. "Apa saat kau menggenggam tanganku? Tapi…bagaimana bisa…? Dengan satu tangan…?"

"Kau tak ingat? Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan."

Sakura mendecih menanggapinya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri pula, ia sungguh bahagia mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Ciuman manis mendarat di bibirnya. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, dan Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya si leher Sasuke. Tak lama, ciuman mereka pun berakhir.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan seringainya. Muka Sakura memerah seketika. Ternyata Sakura masih saja manis sama seperti setahun yang lalu, setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Sasuke terkekeh melihat kegugupan Sakura. Dengan sekali kecupan di dahinya Sasuke membulatkan teladnya untuk menjadikan Sakura wanita terakhir dalam hidupnya. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berlalu menuju teman-teman mereka yang pastinya sedang menunggu.

Dddrrrt Drrrt Ddddrrrrtt

Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika saat sebuah deringan dapat dirasakannya. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang terbaca di layarnya. Sakura merengut ketika melihat sudut bibir Sasuke yang membentuk seringai.

"Sasuke, apa itu dari…"

Tanpa menjawabnya Sasuke kembali menggandeng Sakura keluar dari tempat itu menuju ke mobil mereka. Saat sosok mereka mulai terlihat, Ino sudah bersiap dengan berkacak pinggang menunggu mereka. Naruto pun sepertinya sudah mengomel-ngomel karena tak sabar menunggu.

Namun saat sebelum Sasuke sampai pada gerbang depan, ia mengirimkan pesan yang baru saja diterimanya kepada keempat temannya itu. Naruto dan Sai yang merasakan ponselnya bergetar segera meraihnya, dan diikuti oleh Hinata juga Ino.

Sasuke berdiri dengan Sakura di sampingnya. Wajah Naruto dan Ino yang tadinya sangar kini mendadak jadi berseri-seri. Sai dan Hinata pun tersenyum setelah membaca isi pesan itu.

"Akhirnya ANBU mulai beraksi kembali!"

Di setiap cahaya selalu ada bayangan, dan semakin terang cahaya itu maka semakin tebal pula bayangan yang dihasilkan. Tapi ingat, teorinya pun bisa dibalik. Jika ada bayangan di sana pasti ada cahaya, dan semakin tebal bayangan itu, semakin terang cahaya yang ada. Kau hanya perlu menemukan cahaya itu.

**ANBU** alias **AN**ak **B**ikin **U**lah. Target mereka adalah anak-anak nakal yang penurut mereka pantas dihukum. Kejahilannya ringan kok, tergantung perbuatan dari si korban itu sendiri. Karena itu, berhati-hatilah. Bisa saja ANBU melihat 'kenakalan'-mu dan berbalik mengerjaimu.

"Ah!" Saat semua sedang bersorai semangat lagi-lagi Hinata menghentikan suasana itu. Seluruh pandangan pun mendadak menjadi suram bahkan sebelum Hinata menyebutkan kalimatnya. Karena mereka tahu… apa yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

"Kita kan harus menyerahkan laporan mingguan OSIS besok."

Oh tidak. Kalian melupakannya lagi, beruntung saja ada Hinata yang selalu mengatur jadwal kalian. Atau mungkin… tidak. Ya, tidak.

"TIDAAAAAKKK~!"

* * *

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Nah lho... gimana nih hasil lembur dua malem ini?  
Lemonnya hot enggak? Kurang ya? iya kan? pasti iya...?

Haduh... semoga enggak deh...  
Gimana deh keseluruhan Fic ini?  
Shera mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca Fic ANBU ini sampe tamat yah...

Tunggu Fic Shera selanjutnya yah... :D  
give me Your Blessed Review, please~

-I'm nothing without you guys-

Keep Try My Best Always!

-Shera Liuzaki-


End file.
